La Lune de Miel
by Hissha
Summary: D'un côté, il y a Ginny qui abandonne Harry devant l'autel, le laissant malheureux et perdu. De l'autre côté, Draco Malfoy, devenu avocat, qui gère les affaires du couple et tente de trouver un moyen pour que son ancienne Némésis puisse se faire rembourser son voyage de noce. Ce que les deux hommes n'avaient pas prévu, c'est de se faire envoyer par accident sur une île. TRAD HPDM
1. Abandonné

_Bonjour, vous trouverez ci-dessous une toute nouvelle traduction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, une fois n'est pas coutume, lol. Ça sera une histoire **YAOI**, alors pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ce genre de relation entre deux hommes, veuillez cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite de l'écran, merci._

_L'histoire appartient à _**dracosoftie **_qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire. Si l'envie vous en prends, vous pouvez lui envoyer quelques messages si vous appréciez son histoire en version francophone, cela lui fera certainement plaisir._

_L'histoire va se dérouler dans l'univers habituel propre à Harry Potter mais quelques années après la fin du dernier tome mais dont l'épilogue a été volontairement oublié par l'auteur._

_De plus, le couple principal est le **Harry x Draco**, avec l'habituel **Ron x Hermione** en fond et aussi un **Harry x Ginny. **_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez autant cette histoire que je l'ai fait. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ou remarque si vous en avez._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._

_Hissha_

* * *

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 1 : Abandonné**

**By dracosoftie**

« - ... Désolé. Le voyage n'est pas remboursable en raison de son caractère hautement personnalisé, comme expliqué dans les clauses A, E et J du contrat à la page quatre, paragraphe huit. » La voix bourdonnait dans ses oreilles alors qu'Harry Potter était assis, ne répondant pas et se sentant incroyablement mal à l'aise dans sa chaise. Une chaise qui devait couter cher, probablement la somme que les sorciers gagnaient en un mois, se dit-il sombrement, payé par des idiots comme lui et des contrats qu'ils signaient.

Son regard erra autour du bureau élégamment aménagé sans voir aucun des meubles et décorations opulentes de bons goûts. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Il était Harry Potter bordel, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. L'Élu. Le Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Et maintenant, comme le disait le titre sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier qui était posé devant lui, l'Homme qui était Abandonné.

Abandonné. Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire à quel point il était tombé bien bas durant les dernières quarante-huit heures. Il y a deux jours... sa vie s'était-elle vraiment écroulée en l'espace de deux jours, se demanda-t-il ? Ça lui semblait être une éternité. Il secoua ses pensées. Deux jours auparavant, il était dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ginny, se maudissant vertement parce qu'il devait mémoriser ses vœux à la dernière minute. Ron et lui avaient essayé environ une vingtaine de paire de bouton de manchette. Hermione avait ensorcelé sa cravate, un morceau du ridicule smoking moldu que sa fiancée rougissante avait insisté pour qu'il porte sous sa robe.

L'explication monotone de Draco Malfoy sur la politique de remboursement et les ententes contractuelles s'estompa quand il réalisa que l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il suivit le regard fixe de Potter vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, le Chicaneur et plusieurs autres journaux éparpillés. Le visage sombre de Potter faisait la une de chacun d'entre eux à propos de sa rupture et son abandon devant l'autel. Le préféré de Draco était l'article qui détaillait la longue histoire de leur couple et de l'infidélité assez flagrante de la jeune fiancée, ce qui était la cause de son abandon devant l'autel quelques instants avant leur mariage en faveur d'un riche playboy italien.

Draco soupira et se tourna ensuite vers la compagne de Potter.

« - Granger, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. » Dit-il, insufflant un peu de regret dans sa voix. Il n'était pas payé pour énerver les clients et les clients riches comme Harry Potter étaient le pain et le beurre de Draco. Mais il ne ressentait aucune pitié pour cet imbécile. « - Comme je l'ai dit, je suis vraiment désolé, mais la somme des billets de Portoloin et de l'hébergement ne sont pas remboursable ni transférable pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tout cela était précisé dans le contrat que Potter et sa fiancée ont signé quand ils ont organisé ça. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait lu les documents plus tôt ce matin même avant de traîner Harry au cabinet d'avocat de Malfoy. La partenaire de Draco, Susan Bones, avait été celle qui avait rédigé le contrat, mais elle devait présenter un recours devant le Magenmagot et ne pouvait pas les recevoir. La fureur d'Harry de devoir faire face à Malfoy était la seule vraie émotion qu'Hermione avait vu chez lui depuis ces deux derniers jours.

« - Harry, tu dois prêter attention. » Dit-elle doucement, posant une main sur le bras d'Harry. Il leva les yeux, ses prunelles vertes étant assombries par la tristesse et une colère inhabituelle.

« - Non remboursable et non transférable. Je ne suis pas un idiot, Hermione. » Dit-il sèchement. « - Juste un pathétique idiot qui croyait sa fiancée quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione se crispa et Draco pouvait dire qu'elle puisait dans sa patience, utilisant sa loyauté de Gryffondor et sa compassion pour se rappeler que Potter était blessé et s'en prenait à quiconque à portée de main. Draco retint un grognement, il pouvait voir les émotions et les pensées qui se jouaient sur le visage de Granger.

« - Des circonstances malheureuses, pour sûr. » Dit Draco doucement, brisant la tension entre les deux amis.

« - N'hésitez pas à envoyer un hibou ou passer un coup de Cheminette si vous avez d'autres questions. Je serais heureux de communiquer avec l'agence de voyage une fois de plus pour tenter d'annuler le contrat, mais franchement, il y a peu d'espoir. Ma secrétaire pourra vous fournir tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Je lui ai demandé d'entrer en contact avec les organisateurs du mariage et de prendre soin de leurs factures. » Dit-il, mettant un terme à l'entrevu, posant un parchemin sur le dossier de réservation pour les vacances de Potter et poussant le tout sur le côté de son bureau.

« - Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, hein Malfoy ? Pour avoir accepté un putain de voyage de noce ? Tu vois, j'ai pensé que je serais là-bas aujourd'hui, mais il apparait que je me trompais. Tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est de dépenser des centaines de milliers de galions dans des factures pour un mariage que je n'ai pas eu. Qu'est-ce que 15 000 galions supplémentaires ? » Demanda Harry amèrement. « - Et que diable ai-je bien pu réserver comme voyage qui coûte 15 000 galions ? Pour un putain de voyage de noce ? »

Draco soupira et ajusta sa robe. Comme Hermione, il puisa dans sa patience avant de répondre, mais c'était surtout pour la réputation de son cabinet qui serait en chute libre si Potter l'accusait de saboter la négociation du contrat ou, à défaut, de le représenter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être poli parce qu'il se sentait désolé pour l'homme, se dit-il.

« - En fait, il s'agit d'un voyage en Amérique Centrale... sur une petite île au large du Costa Rica, pour être exact. Un endroit magnifique et parfait pour les couples. » Dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

« - Ça doit sacrément être un spectacle plus que beau pour ce prix, Malfoy. » Grogna Harry. « - Ou ai-je eu tort de ne pas acheter cette fichue île, au lieu de simplement la réserver pour les vacances ? »

Le sourire de Draco devint encore plus crispé alors qu'il inspirait profondément avant de répondre. Il se rappela de tout ce que Potter avait perdu. L'homme avait le droit d'être en colère, mais pas contre Draco.

« - Je t'assure que c'est un prix honnête. Les vacances que ta fiancée a réservées sont l'un des forfaits les plus exclusifs et luxueux disponibles dans le monde sorcier. La confidentialité absolu à un prix élevé mais protège efficacement contre les médias comme tu dois le comprendre. » Déclara Draco en désignant la pile de journaux.

Harry avait l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater et Hermione intervint rapidement.

« - Es-tu bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas être transféré ou même simplement reporté ? Je suis sûr qu'Harry apprécierait d'un certain loin de tout après que tout soit réglé. » Dit-elle désespérément.

Draco secoua la tête avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

« - Je suis désolé, Granger, mais rien ne peut être fait. Les sortilèges de confidentialité et autres arrangements ont déjà été activés... le séjour ne peut pas être reporté et il ne peut pas être bénéficié par quelqu'un d'autre que Potter parce que les sortilèges sont axés sur lui. » Dit-il.

Harry se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Nous perdons notre temps, Hermione. C'est seulement de l'argent. Ginny dépensait bien plus que ça tous les mois pour des robes et des bijoux. Laisse tomber. Cette entrevue m'a probablement coûté presque autant que le voyage, de toute façon. » Dit-il d'un air défait.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Ginny avait frappé un grand coup dans la confiance en soi d'Harry. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, couplé avec les coups qu'il avait reçus au cours de son enfance malheureuse avec les Dursley. Elle avait mal intérieurement pour le pauvre garçon négligé qu'Harry avait été et l'homme solitaire et amer qu'il était devenu. Ginny l'abandonnant devant l'autel était horrible, admettait Hermione, mais il y avait eu d'autres signes avertisseurs de problème dans leur relation.

Ginny avait fait son chemin à travers les rangs de l'élite des sorciers depuis des mois. Elle n'était pas totalement à blâmer non plus. Ses infidélités avaient commencé bien après qu'Harry se montre froid et distant envers elle. Ils partageaient un appartement, mais ils ne partageaient guère leur vie. Le plus souvent, le couple était séparé pendant des jours ou des semaines en fonction du planning de Quidditch de Ginny et la manière dont Harry se jetait dans son métier d'Auror au cours de la dernière année.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle et Ron avaient parlé de cela jusqu'à l'aube après qu'ils aient réussi à convaincre un Harry ivre et désespéré de rentrer dormir. Ils savaient tous les deux que les problèmes entre Harry et Ginny avaient commencés il y a un an quand Harry était rentré dans Malfoy lors d'un gala au Ministère. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres contacts à part les paroles échangées, mais le fait est que Malfoy était la seule personne, autre qu'Hermione et Ron, qui pouvait tirer n'importe quelle réaction émotionnelle à Harry et ces derniers jours étaient une preuve suffisante pour elle.

« - Harry, pour l'amour de Merlin, il n'y a aucune raison de s'enfuir ainsi. Au moins, serre-lui la main. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu sais. » Dit-elle, d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

Harry lui lança un regard confus et baissa les yeux d'un air penaud. Draco réussit tout juste à cacher le choc sur son visage, alors qu'il se levait et contournait son bureau. Harry s'approcha et lui tendit une main que Draco saisit fermement.

« - Potter, je... »

Quel que soit ce que Draco avait été sur le point de dire, il fut coupé quand Hermione attrapa le Portoloin du Costa Rica sur son bureau et le jeta vers Harry, dont ses anciens réflexes d'Attrapeur lui firent lever la main et attraper l'objet sans réfléchir. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent alors qu'Hermione prononçait le sortilège pour l'activer et il sentit la traction familière d'un voyage en portoloin sur son nombril.

_À suivre..._


	2. 3 août

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 2 : 3 août**

**By dracosoftie**

Les deux hommes atterrirent en un tas disgracieux sur une plage de sable doux. Draco avait l'air absolument furieux, mais Harry était trop choqué pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« - Potter, idiot ! » S'écria Draco, trébuchant dans sa hâte pour se relever.

Harry resta assis dans le sable, clignant lentement des yeux alors qu'il observait les alentours.

« - Un crétin absolu ! C'est entièrement de ta faute ! Toi et cette fichue Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger ! » Hurla Draco.

L'insulte envers Hermione attira l'attention d'Harry. Il se redressa, s'avança vers Draco et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, leurs visages se touchant presque. Harry attrapa le col de la robe de Draco, ce qui empêcha l'autre homme de battre en retraite.

« - Ne. L'appelle. Pas. Ainsi. » Dit Harry d'une voix dangereusement basse, énonçant chaque mot.

« - Bon sang, Potter, tu ne peux pas la défendre ! Cette chienne calculatrice nous a envoyé au Costa Rica contre notre volonté ! » Grogna Draco, lançant un regard noir à Harry. « - Notre plus gros problème en ce moment n'est pas le choix de mes insultes désobligeantes envers ton amie soi-disant fidèle. »

« - Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. N'hésite pas à nous ramener. » Cracha Harry.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire un peu déséquilibré. Harry lâcha ses robes et recula d'un pas.

« - As-tu lu les documents que tu as signés sur cette réservation ? » Demanda Draco, sa voix prenant un timbre hystérique. « - Je ne peux pas nous ramener, Potter. Les sortilèges nous laisserons partir quand ils expireront à la fin du séjour prévu. »

La colère d'Harry se dissipa et il lança un regard vide à Draco.

« - Intimité absolue ? Quartier privé ? Réclusion garantie ? Arrête-moi quand cela commence à te paraitre familier, Potter. » Siffla Draco.

La gravité de la situation... étant essentiellement basée sur le fait qu'il était abandonné seul avec Malfoy sur une île tropicale à des milliers de miles de chez lui... commença à apparaitre à Harry et ses yeux se plissèrent de colère.

« - Les sortilèges sont axés sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en se baissant pour récupérer le petit Portoloin. « - Je vais nous ramener. »

Il ferma les yeux et serra le Portoloin dans son poing, tendant la main pour attraper le bras de Draco alors qu'il prononçait le sort pour activer le dispositif. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement quand la sensation familière n'arriva pas. Il lâcha le bras de Draco et le foudroya d'un regard accusateur.

« - Cela ne marche pas. » Dit-il catégoriquement.

Draco roula des yeux et soupira.

« - Bien sûr que cela ne marche pas, idiot. Cela ne marchera pas jusqu'à la fin du séjour. Les sortilèges fonctionnent pour toi et tous ceux qui voyagent avec toi, mais ils ne laisseront personne partir. Nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à leur expiration. »

Il regarda Harry avec espoir, mais Harry secoua la tête et haussa les épaules avec négligence. Bien sûr, pensa amèrement Draco. L'idiot n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que ce fichu séjour devait entraîner.

Draco se détourna et marcha avec colère sur le sable en direction d'un grand chalet. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, retirant ses vêtements trop chauds en même temps.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry avec colère, alors qu'il suivait le blond dans la maison.

« - Qu'ai-je l'air de faire, Potter ? » Répliqua-t-il avec amertume, dénouant sa cravate et déboutonnant son col. « - Je me mets à l'aise. Que je sois damné si je dois porter ces fichus vêtements étouffant pendant que nous sommes coincés ici. »

Harry le suivit dans une grande chambre... la chambre à coucher qu'Harry se rappelait avoir vu sur la brochure alors qu'il courait après lui. Draco ouvrit la porte du placard et fouilla à travers une sélection de vêtements à l'intérieur... des vêtements qui lui paraissaient très familier.

« - Hé ! Ce sont mes vêtements ! » Hurla Harry.

« - Et tu as un goût superbe, Potter. » Répondit Draco alors qu'il choisissait un pantalon en lin léger et une chemise en coton. « - Certes, tu n'attends pas de moi que je porte les vêtements de ton ex-fiancé, non ? Je ne pense pas. Ensuite, c'est mon seul choix. »

Le regard furieux d'Harry se tourna vers les vêtements soigneusement rangés de Ginny, qui étaient en face de ses propres vêtements. Il leva la main et lesdits vêtements se mirent à prendre feu, s'embrassant complètement avant de disparaitre, laissant derrière eux une odeur de soie brûlée.

« - Putain, Potter ! Avertit avant de faire quelque chose comme ça. » Dit Draco, haletant devant l'affichage puissant de magie sans baguette et des picotements désagréables d'excitation que cela provoqua en lui.

« - Si tu as fini de sauver le monde de vêtements errants, oh merveilleux Sauveur, nous devrions explorer le chalet et voir comment dormir. » Dit Draco de derrière la porte de la salle de bain, où il s'était enfermé pour se changer sans que Potter voit la preuve de sa réaction face à sa magie. C'était, bien sûr, une réaction tout à fait naturelle devant un puissant sorcier qui lançait un sort de manière inattendue, se dit Draco. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était réellement attiré par Potter.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se concentrer. Il se tourna vers ses propres vêtements et choisi une tenue semblable à celle de Draco, se débarrassant de sa robe et son pantalon lourd pour enfiler les habits légers. Malfoy avait raison. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise et le temps ici était vraiment chaud et humide.

* * *

La paix provisoire dura un peu plus d'une heure tandis que les deux hommes mangeaient rapidement quelques sandwichs froids et plusieurs bières chaleureusement accueilli. Ils évitèrent toute conversation, même celle sur le Quidditch parce que Ginny jouait pour les Harpies.

Draco plaça leurs assiettes dans l'évier, qui était ensorcelé pour non seulement les laver, mais les remettre dans l'armoire et s'appuya contre le comptoir avec désinvolture.

« - Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué qu'il y a qu'une seule chambre, Potter. » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry fut surpris par la conversation soudaine. Il se tourna sur sa chaise et fit face à Draco.

« - Qui devrait être la mienne parce que je suis le crétin qui paye la facture de ce charmant séjour. » Dit-il avec amertume.

« - C'est vrai, mais c'est aussi ta meilleure amie d'enfance qui est très en faute pour nous avoir envoyé ici en premier lieu, donc la chambre devrait revenir à moi, la victime. » Dit Draco avec un léger sourire.

Harry se raidit à la mention d'Hermione, toujours blessé à la fois par sa trahison et l'attaque de Draco sur elle quand ils étaient arrivés. Draco le vit et soupira.

« - Ecoute Potter, parce que je vais le dire qu'une seule fois. J'ai traité Granger de Sang-de-Bourde parce que je savais que ça allait te faire réagir. Je n'ai pas utilisé cette insulte depuis des années et je ne pense pas que les Né-Moldus sont moins talentueux que nous, les Sang-Purs ou même les Sang-Mêlé. » Dit doucement Draco.

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent alors qu'il entendait les paroles de Draco.

« - Es-tu au courant de mon travail en ce qui concerne la politique du Sang ? » Demanda Draco, sachant très bien que tout le monde sorcier l'était.

« - Je le suis. » Admit Harry.

Les études universitaires de Draco s'étaient basées sur la génétique des Sangs-Purs, des Sangs-Mêlés, des Moldus et même plusieurs créatures dites noires comme les Vélanes et les loups-garous. Les conclusions de Draco qui étaient ressortis de tout cela étaient que tous les sorciers et sorcières partageaient le même sang magique quelle que soit leur filiation. Il avait passé quelques années au Ministère, utilisant ces résultats pour élaborer des documents juridiques et réclamer une législation qui accordaient à tous les sorciers et les sorcières des droits égaux. Ses parents avaient été consternés par la façon dont il s'était servi de son éducation et Draco avait été rapidement déshérité après que sa première thèse ait été publiée. Au lieu de céder à leurs demandes comme ils l'avaient prévu, Draco avait obtenu une subvention du ministère pour faire l'école de Droit. Il avait utilisé son expérience au sein du Ministère pour ouvrir un cabinet d'avocat avec deux partenaires, Susan Bones et Pansy Parkinson et ça fonctionnait bien.

En fait, Draco avait contribué à ce que le Ministère reconnaisse Remus comme un héros de guerre et verser une rente à Teddy et Andromeda pour son rôle dans la lutte contre Voldemort et sa mort. Cela était arrivé quelques jours avant le gala au Ministère ou Harry et Draco s'étaient revus pour la première fois depuis Poudlard. Harry rougit quand il repensa à la soirée de gala et sa rencontre avec Draco.

Harry leva une main pour masser distraitement sa nuque, embarrassé. S'il avait pu penser clairement, il aurait su que Draco avait utilisé cette insulte pour le mettre en colère. Il était passé au-delà de ses préjugés d'enfance et avait fait amende honorable, il avait changé la vie de milliers de personnes dans le monde sorcier.

« - Je m'excuse Malfoy. » Dit Harry avec sincérité. « - Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en colère contre toi pour tout cela... tu avais raison quand tu disais que rien de tout cela est de ta faute. Si j'y avais bien réfléchit, je l'aurais su et tu n'aurais pas eu à dire ce que tu as dit à propos d'Hermione. »

Harry trébucha sur les mots à venir.

« - Je... eh bien, je... c'est-à-dire... » Les joues d'Harry devinrent roses. Il se racla la gorge. « - Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour faire en sorte que Remus ait la reconnaissance qu'il méritait. Alors merci pour ce que tu as fait. »

Draco rougit légèrement et hocha la tête, se rappelant clairement l'expression un peu maladroite de gratitude d'Harry il y a un an.

« - Je te remercie, Potter. Quant à la chambre, il est juste que tu la prennes. » Dit-il. Il erra dans la maison en direction du salon et désigna d'un air absent le canapé. « - Je peux dormir ici. Il semble assez confortable. Et ce n'est que pour un mois, hein ? »

Harry, qui avait suivi Draco, s'arrêta brusquement.

« - Un mois ? » Répéta-t-il avec panique.

Draco roula des yeux et se mit à rire.

« - En effet, le contrat, tu te souviens ? Je ne l'ai pas sous les yeux, mais si je me souviens bien, les clauses étaient : Île isolée. Sortilège de confidentialité empêchant toute entrée ou sortie, y compris les lettres de hiboux. Expiration des sortilèges, le 1er septembre. » Déclara Draco d'un ton sec, appréciant le regard choqué sur le visage de Potter.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Draco pouvait voir les mots 'un mois' au bord de ses lèvres avec incrédulité. Draco pouvait presque voir les rouages dans l'esprit d'Harry tournaient, à la recherche de la date du jour.

« - Nous avons beaucoup de nourriture pour tenir et je crois que j'ai vu une bibliothèque à l'arrière de la maison. » Continua Draco. « - Bien sûr, il existe une exception pour les urgences, les sortilèges fonctionnent avec notre santé et si l'un de nous tombe malade ou se blesse, alors les sortilèges nous permettrons de partir. »

Harry eut l'air d'envisager la possibilité de se causer lui-même un préjudice physique afin qu'ils puissent partir.

« - Je pense que nous pouvons réussir à être civile l'un envers l'autre pendant quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » Demanda Draco, haussant un sourcil en direction d'Harry. « - Le chalet est assez confortable et nous avons toute l'île à explorer. Essayons d'agir pour tirer le meilleur parti d'une situation regrettable, d'accord ? »

Harry était abasourdi. Draco Malfoy... l'un de ses ennemis les plus détestés à l'école, quelqu'un qui avait essayé de le tuer à plusieurs reprises... laissait entendre de mettre leur différent de côté et passer un mois sans problème à gambader autour d'une île tropicale. Il passa inconsciemment sa main dans les cheveux courts sur sa nuque, confus.

Draco fit à Harry un sourire éclatant et se rapprocha du brun. Harry fut abasourdi quand Draco tendit une main parfaitement manucuré vers lui dans un geste d'amitié et de trêve.

Draco maintint un masque de confiance alors qu'il était terrifié à l'intérieur. Potter n'avait probablement pas conscience de l'importance de la poignée de main, pensa-t-il, ni comment c'était émotionnellement déchirant pour Draco de rester là comme un idiot avec sa main tendue, attendant une poignée de main qui pourrait ne jamais venir. Draco garda les épaules droites et la tête haute, les yeux braqués dans les prunelles vertes d'Harry, tout comme il y a quelques années, dans la boutique de Madame Guipure lorsque le Gryffondor avait refusé son amitié. Le ferait-il à nouveau ? Se demanda Draco.

D'atroces secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry retrouve le contrôle de ses facultés. Très vite, il leva la main et saisit celle de Draco, refermant ses doigts autour de la paume chaude et la serrant légèrement.

« - Je dois avertir que je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie. » Dit Harry, lançant un profond regard à Draco.

Le blond se mit à rire avant de lâcher la main d'Harry.

« - Je n'en doute pas. Je ne pense pas que tu t'attendais à passer ta lune de miel au paradis coincé avec ton avocat et ancien ennemi d'enfance le plus haï. » Dit Draco en riant. « - Eh bien, autre que ce bon vieux Voldie. Au moins, je me plais à penser que je suis classé deuxième. »

Les lèvres pleines d'Harry se contractèrent avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« - Un deuxième très loin, je dois dire mais c'est vrai. »

Draco hocha la tête, ses yeux brillant d'humour. Il détourna les yeux et déglutit, passant distraitement une main sur sa nuque. Il se raidit quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, c'était le mouvement de Potter, pas le sien. Quand avait-il adopté ce mouvement particulier, se demanda-t-il ?

« - Potter, en toute sincérité, je me rends compte que c'est un moment très difficile pour toi. » Dit Draco solennellement. « - Tu as beaucoup à digérer, beaucoup de choses à traverser. Je ne peux pas dire que je serais une aide, mais je peux rester hors de ton chemin. Et je le ferais. Tu auras le temps de trier les choses et réfléchir à la façon d'aller de l'avant quand nous rentrerons. »

Harry hocha la tête, avalant le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge alors que les mots de Draco le forçaient à réfléchir sur le désordre que sa vie était devenue ces derniers temps. Un peu de solitude pourrait lui faire du bien, il en était tacitement reconnaissant. De même que pour le Whisky Pur Feu.

« - Merci, Malfoy. Je suppose que tu as raison. » Harry regarda à l'extérieur, notant le ciel sombre maintenant. « - Je suis épuisé et je suis sûr que tu l'es aussi. Je vais prendre la chambre ce soir, mais nous devons trouver un moyen pour t'en faire profiter demain matin. Tu ne peux pas dormir sur le canapé pendant quatre semaines. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'avaler le nœud alors qu'il pensait à ce que partager une chambre avec Harry Potter pouvait signifier. Les images qui apparurent dans son cerveau étaient clairement inappropriées, pensa-t-il. Il repoussa fermement ses pensées, regardant Potter faire venir sans baguette des couvertures et un oreiller de quelque part dans la maison et les déposer sur le canapé. Harry se retourna sans un mot et disparut dans le couloir menant à la chambre à coucher.

La crise émotionnelle de Draco était passé inaperçu pour Harry, parce que le brun était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Serpentard avait changé son fusil d'épaule si brusquement. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait presque été prêt à tuer Harry pour avoir attrapé le Portoloin et maintenant, il proposait tranquillement de dormir sur le canapé pendant un mois... un mois bordel !... alors qu'ils étaient abandonnés sur une île avec seulement Harry comme compagnie. Ses joues rougirent alors qu'il se rappelait de la dernière fois où il avait été seul avec Malfoy. Il l'avait embrassé et ça n'avait pas été un accident. Malfoy avait juste semblé si sexy dans sa robe et il venait de défendre Remus avec ferveur devant le Ministre comme une sorte d'ange vengeur. Harry avait été pris dans l'instant et, incapable de s'arrêter, avait posé ses lèvres contre celles de Malfoy pour voir si elles étaient aussi douces que leur apparence. Il s'était attendu à un maléfice ou un blâme froid, mais pas à la passion ardente de Malfoy... Draco... quand il lui avait rendu son baiser maladroit avec beaucoup plus d'adresse qu'Harry en possédait.

Il avait été complètement confus par tout cela. Et plus tard dans la nuit, il avait repensé à ce baiser volé alors qu'il faisait l'amour avec Ginny, incapable de s'empêcher de se représentait le visage de Draco quand il jouit. Il avait dû y avoir quelque chose dans son expression qui le trahit, car Ginny n'avait pas cessé de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il admette ce qu'il avait pensé. Ginny avait été froidement furieuse, mais elle ne l'avait pas quitté... il avait compris trop tard qu'il aurait dû tout simplement lui mentir, mais il se demandait si son admission était né du fait qu'il n'était pas satisfait de sa relation avec elle et essayait inconsciemment de la saboter. Ça avait marché en tout cas. Leur vie commune... leur relation... avait souffert de son aveu, ce qu'elle considérait comme son attirance naturelle pour un autre homme. Elle avait refusé de coucher avec lui après cela et qui pouvait le lui reprocher, pensa Harry. Et c'est ainsi que commença son année de célibat pour lui et d'infidélité pour elle, la laissant dépenser son argent et planifiant un mariage ridiculement cher qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'officialiser. Tout cela pour se venger de lui et de sa défaillance momentanée.

Harry retira sa chemise et son pantalon, ne prenant pas la peine de fouiller dans le placard pour prendre une tenue pour dormir. Il faisait chaud malgré les fenêtres ouvertes et il s'installa dans le lit, regardant la lente rotation du ventilateur au plafond pendant des heures alors qu'il contemplait le désordre qu'était devenue sa vie, en évitant soigneusement toute réflexion sur Malfoy dans le processus.

_À suivre..._


	3. 4 août

******Merci à tous pour vous review et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 3 : 4 août**

**By dracosoftie**

De l'autre côté du monde, Hermione avait une réunion avec Pansy et Susan. Les trois femmes étaient assises à la table de cuisine d'Hermione, buvant du thé et parlant du planning de Draco pour le mois qui suivait. Susan jouait avec un parchemin, ses doigts cornant nerveusement les bords.

« - Il ne pourra jamais nous pardonner. Nous n'aurions pas dû le faire. » Dit-elle doucement.

Pansy lui arracha le parchemin... la liste des dossiers que devaient défendre Draco... et lui lança un regard aigu de réprimande.

« - Il comprendra que c'était nécessaire, aussi longtemps que Potter se retienne de le tuer pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir. » Dit-elle fermement. « - C'était absolument la bonne chose à faire. Pour tous les deux. »

Hermione hocha la tête, levant les yeux quand Ron entra dans la pièce avec leur jeune enfant, Hugo.

« - C'est exact. Ils étaient tous les deux malheureux. Ginny a fait une faveur à Harry, pour autant que je sois concernée. Qui sait combien de temps Malfoy et Harry se seraient évités avant de finalement faire un geste ? » Demanda-t-elle, lança un direct regard de défi à Ron.

Ron déposa le petit garçon potelé dans sa chaise haute et leva les deux mains en signe de défense.

« - Je ne dis pas un mot, Hermione. Pas un traître mot. Pas depuis que je suis en minorité face à vous trois. »

L'alliance improbable entre les trois femmes s'était formée quelques mois plus tôt, après qu'Hermione et Pansy aient été grandement inquiètes par leur meilleur ami respectif. Il était évident pour tout le monde proche des deux hommes que quelque chose s'était passé lors du gala au ministère, mais on ne savait pas quoi exactement. Pansy avait été étonnée quand Draco avait décidé de faire une pause dans son couple et avait rompu avec le gardien aux cheveux de jais de Flaquemare. Dans le même temps, elle était tombée sur un dossier d'un enquêteur privé que Draco avait engagé pour suivre Ginny. Il avait juré qu'il recueillait simplement le maximum d'information pour leur client le plus en vue, Harry Potter, dans le cas où il voulait rompre son engagement et pouvait être poursuivi en justice par Ginny Weasley. Quand Pansy avait souligné que Ginny était aussi une cliente, Draco avait refusé d'en discuter davantage.

« - Tu as eu deux jours pour réfléchir à notre offre, Weasley. » Dit Pansy, lui jetant un regard spéculatif alors qu'il coupait une banane pour Hugo. « - Je crains que nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps pour ta réponse. »

Ron ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était une grande opportunité. Il pouvait avoir la chance de travailler avec des clients intéressants et faire un travail d'un autre niveau que celui qu'il faisait actuellement pour Andrews, Michelson et Grant. Pansy et Susan lui avaient toutes les deux assurées qu'il avait le potentiel pour être engagé en tant que partenaire à part entière après le retour de Malfoy, aussi longtemps que tout le monde serait content de son travail. Merlin savait que lui et Hermione pouvaient utiliser le salaire plus avantageux qui allait de pair.

« - Oui, très bien. » Dit-il un peu rapidement, tendant la main vers la pile de parchemin qui se trouvait face à Susan. « - Donnez-moi ces fichus dossiers. Je vais les étudier dès ce soir dans mon bureau et je vous donnerais mon avis. De toute façon j'en avais assez qu'ils me rabaissent comme ils le font avec la plupart des autres sous-fifres. »

Susan sourit pour la première fois depuis que Ron était entré. Ron était un avocat au talent immense. Malgré sa réputation de tête brûlée à Poudlard, il était aussi froid qu'un glaçon quand il plaidait une affaire malgré qu'il n'ait jamais eu la chance de faire ses preuves devant le Magenmagot. Cela changerait s'il reprenait une partie des dossiers de Draco cependant. Son sourire s'élargit en imaginant la réaction de Draco s'il savait que celui qu'il appelait toujours la Belette prenait en charge ses clients, même temporairement.

Les yeux de Ron se plissèrent en voyant les sourires de Susan et Pansy.

« - Il va me tuer. » Avertit-il.

Pansy hocha la tête, les yeux sérieux.

« - C'est probable, oui. »

Ce fut au tour de Ron d'avoir un sourire. C'était facile de l'imaginer comme un avocat féroce avec cette expression, pas qu'il ait déjà l'occasion de montrer cette qualité dans son cabinet actuel.

« - Mais pas avant qu'il ne te tue pour avoir orchestré cela, Parkinson. » Dit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant. « - Ça sera intéressant. »

* * *

« - Je suppose maintenant que Granger a dit à tout le monde où nous sommes, pas qu'ils puissent nous contacter même s'ils savent. J'espère seulement que Susan et Pansy pourront se charger de mes clients pour les prochaines semaines. »

Harry se figea, une spatule à la main alors que la pensée le frappait. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à s'apitoyer et larmoyer sur le fait d'être coincé avec Malfoy sur cette maudite île, mais aucune de ses pensées ne s'étaient portées sur comment cette situation pouvait affecter Malfoy. Harry avait été véritablement surpris de découvrir la longueur du séjour, mais c'était sa lune de miel, il avait donc pris ses dispositions auprès de son supérieur pour son absence. Draco n'avait pas pu faire de telle démarche, il avait littéralement tout abandonné sans avertissement. Son attention se reporta sur les pancakes qui étaient en train de brûler devant lui, il fit un geste de la main pour rendre un aspect normal avant de jeter les pancakes sur une assiette et recommencer.

« - Merlin, Malfoy je suis désolé ! » Dit Harry, la voix emplie de culpabilité alors qu'il mettant une louche de pâte dans la poêle brulante. « - Je n'ai même pas pensé à ce que cela pourrait causer à ton travail, ta maison, ta... » Il hésita, avalant la boule qui s'était inexplicablement formé dans sa gorge alors qu'il pensait à la vie personnelle de Draco. « - ... relation. à quoi est-ce que pensait Hermione ? »

Draco grogna. Relation ? Comme s'il avait quelque chose comme ça. Il avait toujours trouvé des défauts chez toutes les femmes... et les hommes... d'ailleurs, il n'avait plus eu personne depuis un an. Au début, il avait développé une préférence pour les brunes, puis ensuite exclusivement des hommes. Ceux qui étaient trop gentils étaient abandonnés, puis ceux qui n'avaient pas les yeux verts. Après avoir fréquenté deux quasi-clones de Potter, Draco avait cessé toute relation, refusant d'admettre ce que ses préférences pouvaient signifier.

Il se racla la gorge, jouant distraitement avec sa baguette. Merci Merlin qu'il l'avait eu sur lui quand Granger avait agi. Il pouvait remercie la paranoïa de son père pour cela, la plupart des sorciers ne portaient plus leurs baguettes sur eux en permanence, étant donné que leur monde était redevenu plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été pendant la guerre. Mais une crainte salutaire pour sa propre sécurité, né d'année d'entrainement et de combat, le pousser à garder ses anciennes habitudes. Il sourit, sachant exactement de ce que son père penserait de sa gratitude aujourd'hui.

« - C'est un inconvénient bien sûr, mais j'ai foi que Pansy et Susan vont s'en sortir. Nous avions parlé d'embaucher un nouvel employé et j'imagine qu'elles vont continuer dans cette voie quand elles sauront que nous serons absents pour un mois entier. » Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule comme si le sort de son cabinet, le cabinet qu'il avait laborieusement construit brique par brique, au cas par cas, ne voulaient rien dire du tout pour lui.

Sa nonchalance était certainement fausse, mais Draco fut surpris de constater que la perspective de perdre son cabinet durement gagné ne le dérangeait pas autant que ça le devrait. Potter était important. Potter, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même à cause de cette salope de Weasley. Potter, qui avait besoin de reconstruire son estime de soi et Draco voulait vraiment l'aider. Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et retourner dans le canapé transformé à essayer de comprendre pourquoi, dans cette situation malheureuse et très honnêtement, horrible, il se sentait le cœur léger.

Il avait hâte de passer ce temps seul avec Potter. L'esprit de Draco avait repensé à ce baiser volé dans un vestiaire avec Potter pour que son monde déraille de son axe. Une rencontre, déclenché par un toucher de lèvre accidentel quand Potter s'était penché pour lui serrer la main alors que Draco se penchait en avant pour prendre son manteau. Un baiser qui était devenu passionné et merveilleux et qui avait immédiatement considéré comme un accident. Il avait passé une année à éviter soigneusement non seulement Potter, mais aussi toute pensée sur Potter dans un contexte autre que professionnel. Un baiser mortifiant qui avait envoyé des décharges électriques dans le dos de Draco... et il ne savait même pas si Potter l'avait ressenti, lui aussi. Si ses fiançailles avec Weasley étaient une indication, il supposait que la réponse était un non retentissant.

Draco serra à son tour la main d'Harry avant de la retirer tout en se flagellant.

« - Rien de tout cela est de ta faute, Potter. Rien ne peut être fait, alors autant essayer de nous faire plaisir. C'est beau ici. » Dit Draco en tournant son regard vers la véranda qui donnait sur la mer.

« - En profiter aussi ? » Harry posa une assiette de pancake sur la table, levant les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Draco. « - J'ai subi une humiliation terrible en étant abandonné devant l'autel par ma fiancée et sans oublier que cela a été rendu très publique. Tu risques de perdre ta société à cause de ce mois d'absence. Nous étions les plus grands rivaux à l'école et nous nous sommes à peine parlé depuis. Comment, exactement, peut-on se faire plaisir ? »

Draco tendit la main pour attraper le poignet d'Harry. Il le serra doucement, mais ne le relâcha pas, gardant Harry en face de lui alors qu'il était évident que le brun était sur le point de fuir.

« - Nous avons tous les deux fait un long chemin depuis Poudlard. Nous ne pouvons pas être amis, mais nous ne sommes pas ennemis. » Dit-il calmement, faisant attention à ne pas se trahir alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment aider Potter et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il voulait aider Potter.

« - C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis un an avant maintenant, mais je pensais que notre dernière conversation s'était bien passée. Elle ne s'est pas terminée par des baguettes levées, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Draco, forçant une nonchalance dans la voix qu'il ne ressentait certainement pas. Sa poitrine se réchauffa au souvenir du baiser passionné et inattendu qu'Harry et lui avaient partagé.

Harry rougit légèrement, ce qui indiqua à Draco qu'il était mal à l'aise par le tour de la conversation. Il ne veut pas se rappeler cette nuit-là, imbécile, pensa-t-il avec colère. Il avait essayé de calmer la situation et aider Harry à se détendre et à la place, il avait fait tout le contraire.

Se reprenant rapidement, Draco invoqua un plateau et fit léviter leur petit-déjeuner dessus, ajoutant deux verres de jus de citrouille et une carafe de café fort. Il dirigea le plateau vers l'extérieur, se levant de son siège à la table de la cuisine.

« - Nous allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner sur la véranda. » Dit-il, regardant par-dessus son épaule un Harry un peu perplexe. « - Les gens qui peuvent profiter d'un paradis tropical prennent souvent leurs repas à l'extérieur, j'imagine. »

Harry le suivit sans commentaire. Sa rougeur embarrassée avait disparu, remplacée par une expression perplexe. Il était heureux que le blond se rappelle de cette nuit-là, mais il n'était pas sûr de comment prendre le résumé qu'il en avait fait. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain du pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir fait une forte impression sur Draco.

Ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence et Harry fut surpris par le confort d'être simplement assis dehors au soleil avec Draco. Le blond ne lui avait pas une seule fois posé des questions sur Ginny ou son retour à la vie normale. Il semblait se contenter de laisser Harry en paix et le brun appréciait.

Draco remua la crème et le sucre dans son café d'un air absent, son esprit étant tourné vers Londres. Il se demandait si les nouvelles de la lune de miel ratée d'Harry faisaient les unes, car il était certain que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ginny dévoilerait elle-même la nouvelle. Draco se demanda si elle avait vraiment eu l'intention de se marier avec Harry ou si tout cela était une manière complexe et coûteuse pour l'humilier publiquement.

Harry ressentit une pointe de malaise quand il vit le regard orageux sur le visage de Draco alors qu'il remuait son café. Le sentiment prémonitoire grandit quand le blond se leva brusquement, s'excusant en disant qu'il allait faire une promenade sur la plage. Harry pensa que ne pas offrir de l'accompagner était une bonne idée alors il hocha simplement la tête, rassemblant les restes du petit-déjeuner et rentrant dans la maison.

Draco n'alla pas très loin sur le rivage. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à explorer l'île ou profiter de la brise salée qui provenait de l'océan. Il voulait juste... non, avait besoin... d'être seul. Cela avait drainé ses forces de réaliser qu'il avait des sentiments pour l'autre homme et il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait. Il devait admettre qu'il avait fait un assez bon travail de protection en ignorant lui-même le fait qu'il était intéressé par Potter, bien que ça semblait être une évidence aveuglante quand il repensa à ses actions durant l'année écoulée. Par ailleurs, Potter était définitivement hétéro si sa réaction au souvenir de leur baiser accidentel était indicative. Draco soupira et donna un coup de pied dans un monticule de sable. Il aurait dû prendre ses chaussures, nota-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils quand il sentit les grains bruts glisser entre ses orteils.

_À suivre..._


	4. 7 août

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 4 : 7 août**

**By dracosoftie**

Harry était assis sur le sable, levant distraitement sa baguette au-dessus de l'eau et regardant son Patronus lumineux jaillir et galoper vers l'horizon, seulement pour s'immobiliser quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Il avait essayé tout ce qu'il pouvait penser au cours de ces derniers jours pour envoyer un message à quelqu'un... n'importe qui... qui pourrait être en mesure de communiquer avec l'agence que Ginny avait contacté pour réserver leur voyage de noce. Il y avait sûrement quelqu'un là-bas qui pourrait retirer les sortilèges.

Il avait même essayé une idée qu'il avait vue dans un livre moldu dans la bibliothèque du chalet, mettant une note dans une bouteille vide de Bièraubeurre et la mettant à l'eau. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné non plus.

Harry sursauta quand un Patronus qu'il ne connaissait pas rejoint le sien, poussant le cerf alors qu'ils s'élançaient au-dessus des vagues.

« - Un raton-laveur, Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry sans prendre la peine se retourner pour voir qui l'avait rejoint. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'eux sur cette île abandonnée. Qui d'autre pourrait-ce être ?

Non pas qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Harry avait passé presque chaque instant à l'extérieur, sa peau ayant pris une teinte plus foncée à cause de longues heures au soleil. Le hangar était équipé avec tout ce qu'ils pouvaient vouloir faire... jet-ski, planche de surf, kayak, matériel de plongée, il y avait même un petit ponton avec une barque, pour que les occupants puissent profiter du soleil tout en étant bercé par les vagues. Un grand hangar derrière le chalet était également équipé de choses pour les divertir à terre. Il avait passé la majeure partie de leur deuxième journée à explorer la petite île sur un VTT, mais il préférait les balais qui avaient également été fournis.

Draco, d'autre part, s'était lui-même séquestré à l'intérieur, s'aventurant rarement hors de la véranda. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé la chaleur et le climat insulaire était vraiment torride. Les sortilèges de rafraichissement et les ventilateurs gardaient la maison à une température supportable, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'adonner à des activités physiques comme Harry. Il préférait explorer la petite bibliothèque, qui contenait un étonnant mélange de livres moldus et sorciers.

Harry se retourna pour regarder Draco quand le blond ne répondit pas, se protégeant les yeux contre les rayons du soleil pour qu'il puisse le voir mieux. Le blond semblait briller à la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi, illuminant ses cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle d'un halo de couleur chatoyante. L'effet était plutôt angélique, ce qui fit ricaner Harry. Draco Malfoy était beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas un ange.

« - C'est un Patronus tout à fait respectable. » Renifla Draco, s'effondrant sur le sable avec une grâce élégante qu'Harry envia.

Harry haussa un sourcil et laissa passer le commentaire. En outre, il avait raison. C'était un Patronus assez respectable, il était juste surpris de voir que Malfoy avait un Patronus. C'était un sort que la plupart des sorciers ne maîtrisaient pas et vu que les Détraqueurs avaient tous été éradiqués après la guerre, il y avait peu de raisons de l'apprendre.

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Harry en se tournant vers Draco. « - Le noble et prestigieux raton laveur, roi des charognards. »

Draco sourit et la poitrine d'Harry se serra à l'expression insouciante. Il avait soigneusement évité de penser à Malfoy durant ces derniers jours, mais de temps en temps... même très souvent si Harry était honnête avec lui-même... il se repensait aux lèvres de Malfoy contre les siennes ou à observer ses fesses.

« - Les ratons laveurs sont des animaux très intelligents, je te le ferais savoir. » Dit Draco.

Harry déglutit quand il réalisa que le blond roulait ses manches de chemise, exposant ses avant-bras musclés sous la chaleur. Il trouvait ce geste presque insupportablement intime, même si Harry savait qu'il était ridicule de le penser. Ses propres bras étaient nus et il avait déjà vu Malfoy avec des chemises à manches courtes durant ces derniers jours. La lente révélation de la chair pâle était presque taquine et le pouls d'Harry s'accéléra à l'idée de voir la peau de Malfoy se révéler complètement en retirant la chemise de la même façon, au lieu de simplement retrousser les manches. Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée inappropriée, Harry se détourna ostensiblement, s'éloignant un peu du blond.

Draco remarqua le malaise d'Harry et supposa que Potter avait détourné les yeux de peur de voir quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il tendit les bras, dévoilant l'intérieur de ses avant-bras.

« - Regarde Potter. » Dit-il, l'insouciance qu'il y avait eu dans sa voix quelques instants auparavant ayant disparu. « - Pas de Marque des Ténèbres. C'est ce que tu avais peur de voir, non ? La preuve que j'avais vraiment rejoint ce fou fanatique ? »

La tête d'Harry se tourna vers lui avec choc. Il savait que le blond n'avait pas la marque... c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle le sort du jeune Malfoy avait été beaucoup plus clément que celui de ses parents. Les Malfoy avaient été condamnés à vingt ans à Azkaban, mais ils avaient fini par être placé en résidence surveillée à cause de la surpopulation de la prison et le manque de gardien. En revanche, Draco avait seulement fait un an de détention à domicile et deux ans de liberté conditionnelle.

« - Malfoy, je n'ai pas... »

Draco secoua la tête avec colère, mettant ses bras dans la ligne de mire d'Harry. Le brun n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'examiner la chair parfaite sans tache.

« - Pas de Marque des Ténèbres. » Répéta-t-il, les yeux durs. « - Tu ne veux pas lancer de sorts révélateurs ? Pour t'assurer que je n'ai pas réussi à la cacher tout ce temps ? »

Harry leva des yeux horrifié. Il déglutit difficilement, essayant de reculer dans le sable, mais Draco lui attrapa un poignet.

« - Touche. » Dit Draco, en forçant la main d'Harry à se lever et poser sa main calleuse sur la chair crémeuse.

Harry serra les mâchoires alors qu'un frisson de désir le traversa. La peau du blond était douce et soyeuse, mais les muscles et tendons en dessous étaient délicieusement durs. Il croisa le regard de l'autre homme, le cœur battant rapidement face à la proximité de Malfoy et la façon dont l'air semblait crépiter de magie alors qu'il était en colère. Harry pouvait presque la voir courir sur la peau de Malfoy, se faisant lui se demander si sa peau aurait goût de magie s'il lui léchait le poignet.

Harry lâcha la main de Draco comme si c'était un charbon ardent avant de faire quelque chose de stupide comme cette ridicule pensée de lécher. Le brun sentit son visage rougir d'embarras, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait avec lui. Depuis la soirée de gala au ministère l'année dernière, il avait des pensées inappropriées sur le blond et maintenant qu'il était coincé avec lui sur une île, il pouvait presque prévoir l'avenir. Ça serait un désastre en devenir.

« - Je sais. » Dit-il doucement, se forçant à faire face au regard fixe du blond. Il avait besoin de maîtriser cette attraction qu'il éprouvait pour Malfoy... le fait qu'il fasse quelque chose d'aussi anodin que de retrousser ses manches ne devrait pas lui causer une telle réaction. « - Mon esprit était ailleurs, je suis désolé. »

Draco n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais il laissa retomber ses bras à ses côtés, sa posture restant sur la défensive.

« - Sérieusement, Malfoy. » Dit Harry, cherchant désespérément à arranger l'ambiance. Certes, ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais il n'avait pas envie que de se sentir misérable en présence du blond durant le peu de moment qu'ils partageaient.

Draco l'observa un moment, apparemment pour juger s'il était sincère. Il finit par hocher la tête, laissant son regard errer vers les vagues. Il avait réagi de manière excessive et mal à cela. Bien sûr, Potter était parfois dans ses pensées et mal à l'aise... et il avait sauté trop vite aux conclusions. Toute la vie de ce pauvre homme était en train de s'effondrer et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était de prouver qu'il n'avait pas toujours été aussi mauvais qu'il le prétendait des années auparavant. Agresser Potter pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres n'était pas la bonne façon d'arrondir les angles.

« - Je suis désolé. » Dit-il sèchement, évitant de le regarder. « - C'est un sujet un peu douloureux pour moi. »

Harry souffla, regardant une mouette plonger vers l'eau à la recherche de son dîner. Elle avait l'air majestueuse, glissant juste au-dessus des vagues avec ses ailes déployées, plongeant sa tête dans les vagues pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit poisson dans son bec. Il imaginait que le poisson ressentait exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti il y a quelques instants... confus et prit dans une embuscade.

« - Pas besoin de t'excuser. » Dit Harry, ne voulant rien d'autre que laisser tomber le sujet.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant de longues minutes, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Harry surpris à la fois Draco et lui-même quand il parla finalement, sa voix reflétant une bonne humeur qu'il ne ressentait pas.

« - Envie d'une balade en jet-ski ? Je n'en avais jamais fait avant avant-hier mais c'est génial. Un peu comme un balai qui rase l'eau. »

Harry regretta ses paroles dès qu'elles franchirent sa bouche. Malfoy avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter toutes les activités en plein air depuis leur arrivée, sa présence actuelle sur la plage était une anomalie. D'habitude, il passait la majeure partie de la journée enfermé à l'intérieur avec un livre et s'aventurer dehors seulement après que le soleil commence à descendre et que la température chute un peu.

Draco était sur le point de refuser poliment, mais un coup d'œil au visage de Potter le fit changer d'idée. Le brun s'attendait clairement à ce qu'il dise non, ce qui était une raison fabuleuse de dire oui.

« - Pourquoi pas ? » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois quand les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « - Devons-nous y aller comme ça ? »

Il désigna ses vêtements, qui appartenaient à l'origine à Harry. Ils se les étaient partagés le deuxième jour et Draco avait lancé les sorts nécessaires pour qu'ils soient à sa taille, car il était un peu plus grand et moins large qu'Harry.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, retenant à peine un soupir résigné. Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin parce qu'il avait été troublé en regardant Malfoy retrousser ses manches et maintenant, il suggérait une activité qui lui ferait retirer beaucoup plus de vêtements. Parfait.

« - Peux-tu transformer ton boxer en maillot de bain ? » Demanda Harry, faisant passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et l'abandonnant dans le sable. Il retira son pantalon et se retrouva sur le rivage avec rien d'autre qu'un boxer qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

Draco se leva en silence, regardant Harry se déshabiller. Il ne remarqua pas le sort que le brun lança pour transformer son boxer en maillot de bain, car il était trop absorbé par la poitrine large et bronzée d'Harry et les abdos magnifiquement sculptés. Le métier d'Auror était certainement un bon moyen pour garder la forme, décida-t-il, souhaitant oublier son début d'érection alors qu'il se mettait à se déshabiller et transformait son propre boxer en maillot de bain.

« - On fait la course jusqu'à la remise à bateaux ! » Cria Potter quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'il était déjà en route vers la structure blanchie à la chaux.

« - Tricheur ! » Hurla Draco en vérifiant que rien de suspect ne se voyait sur son maillot de bain avant de le suivre, riant malgré lui.

* * *

La maison était calme, sauf le ronronnement du ventilateur au plafond au-dessus de lui. Draco croisa les mains derrière sa tête, regardant les hélices tournaient alors qu'il tentait de s'endormir. Il était épuisé par l'après-midi passé à nager et courir avec Potter, mais il s'était énormément amusé. Il lui avait fallu quelques essais pour finalement réussir à contrôler le jet-ski et dès qu'il le fit, ils filèrent tous les deux autour de l'île, se coursant et essayant de dépasser l'autre dans les vagues.

Il soupira avant de grimacer légèrement. Il avait tellement été pris dans l'activité avec Potter qu'il avait oublié de renouveler le sortilège de crème solaire et son dos et ses épaules avaient donc un peu brûlées. C'était trop gênant pour mettre un pyjama, de sorte qu'il s'était couché dans le lit avec seulement son boxer.

Seigneur, le boxer. Draco essaya d'orienter ses pensées loin du souvenir d'un certain boxer, mais son esprit était peu coopératif. Voir Potter vêtu ainsi sur la plage cet après-midi avait testé sa volonté, mais il était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir subi l'humiliation d'avoir une érection qui aurait été remarquée. Mais Merlin miséricordieux, Potter était sexy en étant presque nu. Le souvenir le frappa de plein fouet et Draco sentit son sexe réagir à cela.

Sa main trembla légèrement alors que les doigts effleuraient le tissu en coton de son propre boxer, la sensation inconnue lui rappelant que tout ce qu'il avait sur cette île était vraiment à lui. Il n'avait jamais porté de boxer avant et ils étaient certainement différents des caleçons lâche en soie qu'il préférait. Il était vraiment conscient du vêtement en coton serré contre son érection et savoir que c'était celui de Potter envoya un afflux de sang dans son sexe. C'était tout à fait ridicule, bien sûr, mais une fois que la pensée prit racine, il ne put pas la chasser de son esprit.

Draco jeta un regard méfiant en direction du couloir. Il avait gagné la bataille pour savoir qui dormirait sur le canapé, bien que ce ne fût pas quelque chose qu'il avait pensé être fier de dire. Pourtant, c'était les vacances de Potter... il méritait d'avoir un endroit où se détendre et se reposer et le seul endroit logique de la maison était la chambre à coucher. Draco regrettait son insistance maintenant, cependant son sexe lui réclama son attention. Maudit Potter qui avait sa propre chambre et pouvait se branler quand il voulait...

Draco poussa un soupir, fermant les yeux à l'idée de Potter derrière la porte à l'autre bout du couloir, sa grosse bite dans la main alors qu'il se caressait. Il l'avait entrevu dans les douches après le Quidditch quand ils étaient adolescents, bien sûr. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien de mal à se reprocher, ce n'était que quelques coups d'œil rapide qu'il lui avait jeté. Il avait été jaloux de son attribut quand ils étaient à l'école... mais le propre sexe de Draco était plus que respectable. Pourtant, il voulait la dotation de Potter comme une autre illustration de la façon parfaite que Potter était mieux que lui.

Il se mordit la lèvre, cédant à la tentation et laissant ses doigts se faufiler sous le vêtement en coton. Parfait Potter. Il rit doucement, se demandant comment il pouvait être si stupide. Il avait idolâtré son père et avalait tout ce que l'homme lui disait sans se poser de questions. Draco serra les dents, chassant les pensées de ses erreurs adolescentes hors de son esprit. Il allait probablement passer le restant de sa vie à expier pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était déterminé à le faire.

Ses pensées larmoyantes n'affectèrent pas son érection, qui réclamait toujours son attention. Draco soupira, se redressant sur un coude pour obtenir une meilleure vue sur le couloir. Le canapé qu'il avait transformé en lit était en plein milieu du salon, qui donnait sur la cuisine et le couloir menant à la chambre de Potter. La porte était bien fermée cependant et il ne voyait aucun filet de lumière en dessous. Il hésita à lancer un sort de silence autour du lit, mais alors il ne serait pas en mesure d'entendre si Potter se levait et pénétrait dans le couloir.

Il serra les dents et roula les yeux à sa propre idiotie. Il n'avait pas eu à se soucier de quiconque l'entendrait se branler depuis des années, pas depuis qu'il avait quitté les dortoirs de Serpentard. Il commença à faire descendre le boxer avant d'hésiter à nouveau. Il n'y avait aucune raison de prétendre qu'il n'allait pas penser à Potter en se branlant, alors pourquoi ne pas faire tout son possible ? Donner une Noise pour un Galion, pensa-t-il. Au lieu de l'enlever, il passa ses mains sur le tissu, se caressant à travers le coton. Porter un boxer appartenant à Potter alors qu'il se branlait était la seule chose de proche qu'il pourrait obtenir du brun, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien en profiter.

Draco retint un gémissement, enroulant ses doigts autour de son sexe recouvert de tissu. Le matériau glissa de haut en bas sur son membre alors qu'il resserrait sa prise. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration difficile se faire entendre par-dessus le ronronnement du ventilateur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, observant l'obscurité comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Potter fasse irruption dans la pièce à tout moment. Un frisson le traversa à la possibilité de se faire surprendre par l'homme sur qui il fantasmait et se fut suffisant pour le conduire au summum. Draco se mordit fortement les lèvres, retenant un gémissement alors qu'il jouissait après ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Il retomba sur les oreillers, s'efforçant de régulariser sa respiration et la rendre plus calme. Son boxer était maintenant collant et la substance à l'intérieur refroidissait, faisant grimacer Draco qui tendit le bras pour prendre sa baguette. Il se lança un sort de nettoyage, se demanda si ça avait été une mauvaise idée de se faire plaisir. Après tout, il devait rester ici encore trois semaines avec Potter. Il espérait ardemment qu'il serait en mesure d'effacer de son esprit ce qu'il venait de faire, de peur de passer ces trois semaines à se promener avec une perpétuelle érection à cause du boxer qu'il portait. Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer à sortir dehors.

_À suivre..._


	5. 9 août

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 5 : 9 août**

**By dracosoftie**

Harry s'appuya contre la porte du garde-manger, faisant le bilan de leur approvisionnement pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois. Draco... le blond lui avait demandé de l'appeler comme ça hier et Harry convenait que c'était ridicule de continuer à s'appeler l'un et l'autre par leur nom de famille... avait proposé de faire sa part de cuisine, mais puisque le répertoire culinaire du blond n'allait pas au-delà du pain grillé, Harry s'était lui-même nommé cuisinier officiel.

Il tendit la main vers une boîte de thon à l'huile, fronçant le nez en lisant l'étiquette. Apparemment, Ginny avait donné à l'agence une liste d'aliment à stocker pour la lune de miel et ce n'était plus surprenant de constater que c'était des choses qu'Harry détestait. Ils avaient un congélateur rempli de poulet et un stock de fruits et légumes frais qui semblaient se reconstituer, mais il était déjà à court d'idée sur quoi cuisiner après juste une semaine de captivité.

Draco regarda le brun fusillait du regard la petite boite en étain comme si elle l'avait insulté, haussant un sourcil quand Harry la jeta dans la poubelle au lieu de la remettre dans le placard. Ça ne servit à rien, bien sûr, parce que le sortilège de réapprovisionnement remplaça la boite par une nouvelle, mais l'action sembla quelque peu satisfaire Harry. Il referma la porte avec un soupir et se dirigea vers le congélateur dans l'intention de prendre encore un autre poulet à décongeler.

« - Pourquoi ne pas aller à la pêche ? » Demanda Draco, étrangement affecté par la mélancolie d'Harry. Il se trouvait lui-même plus en phase avec l'humeur du brun ces derniers temps, ce qui était inquiétant car Harry passait le plus clair de son temps à se morfondre autour de la maison ou de faire des activités en plein air alimenté par l'énergie de la colère. Ça faisait se sentir Draco mal à l'aise et nerveux la plupart du temps.

« - Hmm ? » Demanda Harry, retirant sa tête du congélateur pour regarder le blond. Avait-il seulement entendu ?

« - Nous sommes sur une fichue île, Harry ! Tu es manifestement fatigué du poulet et il n'y a rien d'autres dans le garde-manger. Allons attraper quelque chose pour le dîner. »

* * *

« - Allons attraper quelque chose pour le dîner. » Grogna Harry, attisant le feu devant eux avec un long bâton. « - Je pense que c'est la même chose que les personnages de L'île aux naufragés faisaient aussi. »

Draco s'arrêta de ramasser des brindilles sèches, tournant la tête vers Harry.

« - Où se trouve l'île aux naufragés ? Est-ce au Costa Rica ? Ont-ils survécu ? »

Harry rigola, appréciant l'idiotie involontaire. Il jeta son bâton dans les flammes, reculant quand un peu de sève sur la branche fit crépiter le feu.

« - C'était une série télévisée américaine. Une vieille. Je n'avais pas le droit de regarder sauf si quelqu'un le faisait... et à condition que j'ai terminé ce que je faisais et je ne sais pas comment ça se termine en fait... s'ils sont sauvés où quelque chose. Je n'ai vu que quelques épisodes. »

Draco retint un commentaire étant donné que ce n'était pas le moment ni le lieu pour discuter de la famille d'Harry. Il avait entendu des rumeurs au fil des ans sur les conditions de vie lors de l'enfance du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, mais il avait toujours trouvé cela exagéré. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas, songea-t-il.

« - Ils n'avaient qu'une télé ? » Demanda-t-il, incapable de se retenir. Harry n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit d'aussi conséquent la semaine dernière et Draco se retrouvait désespéré devant le mutisme de l'homme.

« - Non. » Dit Harry avec un rire amer, jetant quelques brindilles que Draco avait ramassées dans le feu. Elles semblaient faire un bon bois d'allumage. « - Ils en avaient une dans chaque chambre. J'étais autorisé à regarder le petit écran en noir et blanc que Tante Pétunia avait dans la cuisine cependant. »

Draco laissa Harry sombrer dans le silence. Le brun regardait le feu avec une telle intensité que Draco ressentait une envie folle de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il se moqua de la pensée alors qu'il s'installait sur un tronc d'arbre tombé, ça avait été son idée de chercher de la nourriture. C'était principalement de sa faute, après tout, vu qu'il avait suggéré l'expédition de pêche.

« - Vérifie le bateau. » Déclara Harry, regardant toujours le feu. « - Je pense me souvenir avoir vu un sac d'approvisionnement sous l'un des sièges. Probablement pour des situations comme celle-ci. »

Draco renifla, retirant ses chaussures avant de marcher dans le sable. Si l'agence avait prévu de la navigation, alors pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas mit une mesure de protection ? Lui et Harry étaient partis pêcher depuis plus de six heures maintenant, prenant le petit bateau à moteur au ponton et pensant qu'il était ensorcelé pour revenir vers le chalet. Environ trois heures après leur départ... après qu'ils aient échoués à attraper un quelconque poisson... ils avaient décidé de rentrer, pour constater que le bateau avait dérivé sans aucune protection depuis tout ce temps. Ils n'étaient pas en danger en dérivant vers le large bien sûr, les sortilèges les empêchant de s'éloigner de l'île mais quand ils avaient réussi à rejoindre le rivage, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils étaient situés.

Il pataugea vers le bateau, qu'ils avaient attaché à un rocher avec un lacet qu'Harry avait transformé en corde. Ça avait été marée basse quand ils avaient amarré, mais maintenant l'eau était en train de monter et le bateau était attaché à plusieurs mètres de la rive. Son pantalon était mouillé jusqu'aux cuisses quand il put monter à bord, doublement reconnaissant d'avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

Draco fouilla dans le bateau, ne pensant pas à utiliser sa baguette pour se faire un peu de lumière jusqu'à ce que son orteil entre en collision avec la boite en métal contenant l'équipement de pêche. Il regarda la boite responsable de leur situation. Si les vers enchantés qui leur étaient fournis avaient fonctionné, ils seraient à la maison en ce moment, plein de poissons frais et détendu. Au contraire, ils campaient sur une partie déserte de l'île avec Merlin seul savait ce qui les entourait.

Il trouva le sac qu'Harry avait mentionné sous le siège du pilote. Il retira les sorts de protection et d'étanchéité qui étaient posés dessus. Effectivement, il y avait des boîtes de conserve, des bougies, des couvertures et ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de tente. Il remit rapidement le sort d'étanchéité et mit le sac sur son épaule et attrapa quelques coussins pour faire bonne mesure avant de retourner dans les vagues. L'eau avait encore montée et il était maintenant trempé jusqu'à la poitrine. Parfait, pensa-t-il amèrement, faisant attention à garder les coussins hors de l'eau car il n'avait pas pensé à les protéger.

Harry rigola presque quand il vit Draco revenir péniblement vers leur campement. Le blond était trempé et bien évidemment, de mauvaise humeur, mais il semblait que sa mission avait été un succès. Il sourit quand il vit que Draco avait pensé à ramener les coussins, car cela voulait dire qu'ils n'auraient pas à dormir dans le sable. Leur soirée semblait déjà mieux.

« - Voilà. » Dit Draco, jetant le sac aux pieds d'Harry et posant les coussins à ses côtés dans le sable. « - Il y a une tente dedans aussi. »

Harry regarda Draco disparaître de nouveau parmi les arbres avec une expression perplexe, se demandant où le blond allait. C'était déjà assez clair qu'il n'aimait pas le camping... Harry supposait que cela lui rappelait les malheureux jours passés en fuite après sa sixième année, tout comme Harry se rappelait l'année qu'il avait passé à chasser les Horcruxes... et il avait exprimé son inquiétude au sujet des animaux qu'ils pourraient rencontrer dans le désert. Harry avait rejeté ses craintes, en particulier parce que leur campement était à quelques centaines de mètres de l'océan avec un paysage parsemé d'arbre et que ça pouvait difficilement être considéré comme un désert selon lui. Il n'avait encore trouvé aucune preuve d'une faune dangereuse lors de ses explorations de l'île mais Draco avait simplement haussé les épaules quand il l'avait dit.

« - Où vas-tu ? » Cria Harry avec inquiétude quand le blond ne réapparut pas.

« - Je sèche mes vêtements. » Répondit Draco, sa voix étant légèrement étouffée alors qu'il passait sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Il avait essayé de se sécher avec un sort alors qu'il portait ses vêtements, seulement pour découvrir qu'il était exceptionnellement mal à l'aise. Il avait besoin de tout enlever pour jeter convenablement le sort.

« - Il suffit de les sécher près du feu. » Hurla Harry, debout pour regarder par-dessus le bosquet d'où la voix de Draco provenait.

« - Il y a des sorts pour ça, Potter. » Rétorqua Draco, reprenant son ancien mode de nommer le Gryffondor dans son irritation.

« - Mais ils ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien sur l'eau salée. Tu le sais. »

Il y eut une longue pause alors que Draco réfléchissait aux mots d'Harry. Il est vrai qu'il trouvait que les vêtements qui étaient séchés étaient un peu raides quand il s'agissait d'eau salée, mais la seule autre alternative était de rester assis près du feu de camp avec Harry en portant seulement son boxer. Il sentit ses joues rougirent à l'idée et émit un grognement quand son sexe remua avec intérêt. Bien alors. Il choisissait le sort.

« - Ne sois pas idiot. » Dit Harry, faisant sursauter Draco à la proximité inattendue. Il se retourna, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir encore enlevé son boxer. Harry se tenait derrière lui, ramassant déjà les vêtements humides et les ramenant vers le feu.

« - Tiens. » Dit-il, tendant une couverture qu'il avait trouvée dans le sac. « - Retire ton boxer aussi. Je pense qu'il va être serré et inconfortable si tu utilises le sort pour le sécher et ce soir va être assez difficile sans qu'on rajoute de l'inconfort. »

Draco frissonna involontairement aux mots d'Harry. Son boxer était serré et inconfortable pour l'instant, grâce à la présence inattendue d'Harry. Draco enveloppa la couverture autour de sa taille, soupirant quand le tissu chauffé par le feu chassa le froid persistant de sa baignade. Il finit par retirer son boxer, nouant la couverture autour de sa taille nue avant de retourner vers le campement. Harry avait déjà utilisé des branches en guise de séchoir pour ses vêtements et Draco accrocha son boxer sur une des branches et rejoignit Harry près du feu. Il se sentait exposé en étant assis nu et portant qu'une couverture, mais ça ne sembla pas déranger Harry alors il haussa les épaules en essayant de chasser le sentiment.

Le brun examinait soigneusement la nourriture en conserve dans le sac, son expression étant clairement dégoûtée. Harry était trop pris dans ce qu'il faisait pour prendre conscience de la tenue légère du blond, mais sa bouche s'assécha curieusement quand il leva finalement les yeux et vit Draco. La lueur du feu semblait danser sur la peau pâle et Harry regarda, fasciné. Il n'avait pas été assez proche de Draco quand ils avaient fait du jet-ski pour s'assurer que la poitrine du blond était imberbe, mais il pouvait clairement voir maintenant l'ombre blonde sur ses muscles lisses et les mamelons foncés.

« - Ce que tu vois est bon ? » Demanda Draco, se demanda pourquoi Harry semblait soudainement stupéfié.

Harry s'étrangla un peu, pris de panique quand il réalisa qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur le blond.

« - Quoi ? » Réussit-il à croasser, horrifié d'avoir été surpris en train de fixer le blond de si près. Un sentiment qu'il pouvait seulement décrire comme de la luxure le traversa et il s'arrêta brutalement, refusant de croire que voir un autre homme presque nu pouvait provoquer en lui des sentiments qui avaient été mis en sommeil depuis que Ginny s'était refusée à lui.

« - La nourriture ? Tout est bon ? »

Harry se secoua de son hébétude, soulagé de voir que Draco n'avait pas remarqué qu'il le regardait. Il reporta son attention vers le sac à ses pieds, sortant les conserves sans enthousiasme.

« - Nos choix sont des haricots ou des fèves. » Dit-il en plissant le nez alors qu'il sortait les deux boites.

« - Eh bien, je suppose que le caviar était trop espéré. » Dit Draco avec désinvolture, levant la main pour prendre la boite qu'Harry lui tendait.

« - On pouvait penser qu'il y aurait mieux que cela, cependant. » Grommela Harry, son expression se renfrognant quand son estomac grogna. Il était près de minuit et ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. « - Haricot en conserve, alors. »

Draco haussa les épaules. Il avait mangé des choses bien pires dans sa vie, c'était certain. Harry le regarda curieusement alors que le blond ouvrait la boite avec sa baguette, utilisant un sort pour retirer le couvercle puis un autre pour chauffer le contenu. Il le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil alors qu'il ramassait un bâton au sol et l'essuyait contre sa couverture avant de le transformer en cuillère.

« - Mmm ? » Demanda-t-il, penchant la tête avec un air interrogateur vers Harry alors qu'il mâchait. Les haricots étaient assez chauds pour brûler sa langue, mais ils avaient un goût convenable.

« - Rien. » Dit Harry en secouant la tête. Il utilisa les mêmes sorts que Draco, brûlant son pouce quand il réchauffa la boite.

Il se serait bien couché sans manger, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien de temps il leur faudra pour trouver le chemin de retour du chalet le lendemain et il était vraiment affamé. Ils avaient choisi de rester ici pour la nuit, car ils ne voulaient pas naviguer dans l'obscurité et aucun d'entre eux connaissaient un sort de navigation qui les aiderait. Ils auraient pu simplement transplaner, mais Draco était inquiet de l'effet que les sortilèges pourraient avoir sur le transplangage... si jamais les sortilèges considéraient cela comme une tentative de partir au lieu de simplement revenir au chalet ? Ils avaient décidé que ce n'était pas judicieux d'essayer, mais Harry était tout d'un coup tenté par jeter toute prudence dans le vent et essayer. Tout ce qui serait mieux que manger des haricots en boite avec une fourchette de fortune... ça ramenait trop de mauvais souvenir de son enfance.

Son estomac grogna de nouveau et Harry regarda la boite dans sa main avant de céder et prendre une bouchée. Ils avaient meilleurs goûts que ce qu'il avait pensé et il se détendit contre le tronc, se penchant en arrière et étendant ses jambes dans le sable alors qu'il mangeait.

« - Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais des goûts culinaires de snob. » Taquina Draco, ayant remarqué la réaction bizarre d'Harry avec les haricots.

Harry rougit et mâcha la nourriture qu'il venait de prendre. Quelque chose dans le fait d'être coincé avec Draco au milieu de nulle part, campant en plein air avec rien d'autre qu'un feu et une tente, portait atteinte à son mental. Sinon, pourquoi se sentait-il soudainement obligé de partager des choses avec le blond qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne d'autre ?

« - Ma famille... » Il s'arrêta, réarrangeant les mots dans sa tête. « - Non, ma famille était mes parents. Mes tuteurs, ma tante et mon oncle, ne m'ont jamais considéré comme un membre de leur famille. Souvent, ils me laissaient dehors toute la journée quand il faisait chaud et parfois, ils oubliaient de me laisser rentrer la nuit. »

Draco fit attention de garder des traits neutre d'un intérêt poli, se doutant que si Harry apercevait de la pitié ou de la colère, il arrêterait de parler. Et Draco voulait absolument entendre le reste de cette histoire.

« - Madame Figg, notre voisine, savait un peu comment ils me traitaient. Elle me donnait un peu de nourriture que je mangeais le soir avant de m'endormir. Mais elle n'était pas très bonne et tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de me donner étaient des boîtes de conserve comme des haricots et du thon. Elle les laissait avec un ouvre-boîte, mais elle oubliait toujours que j'avais également besoin d'une fourchette aussi. »

Harry était perdu dans ses souvenirs, un sourire triste apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il parlait de la Cracmol. Elle était morte il y a plusieurs années et quand Harry avait découvert qu'elle n'avait pas de famille, il avait pris en charge son enterrement. Lui et quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient les seuls qui étaient venus, mais il se sentait mieux en sachant qu'elle avait une sépulture décente.

« - Alors, les haricots te rappellent ça. » Déclara Draco, sa bouche étant une ligne sombre. Comment ces espèces de Moldus avaient-ils pu traiter le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie indésirable ? Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa cuillère transformée, qui trembla sous la pression, le métal reprenant son état d'écorce alors que le sort était entravé.

Draco aurait aimé poursuivre le thème de l'enfance d'Harry encore, mais le brun porta la conversation sur des choses plus légères, gêné par sa confession et complètement inconscient du fait que le blond était bouillonnant de colère. Il termina ses haricots... et ceux de Draco quand le blond prétendit qu'il n'avait plus faim... avec un sourire puis se mit à monter leur tente en fredonnant une chanson qu'il avait entendue quelques semaines plus tôt. Il se sentait un peu plus léger même s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait raconté tout cela à Draco.

Ils installèrent leurs coussins tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de la petite tente, qui malheureusement n'était pas une tente magique et était plus petite que ce qu'elle en avait l'air. Harry l'avait installé à une distance sécuritaire du feu, qu'ils comptaient laisser brûler à tout hasard si jamais il y avait des animaux sauvages et Draco avait été plus que d'accord pour le maintenir toute la nuit.

« - Draco ? »

Il se retourna quand il entendit Harry appeler son nom, une fois de plus surpris par la proximité du brun. Ils étaient presque nez à nez et Draco se prit les pieds dans le sable, trébuchant en avant et renversant presque Harry également. Il était assez près pour sentir l'odeur de la peau du brun et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement alors que ses entrailles se nouaient.

Harry émit un bruit de surprise, posant les mains sur les épaules de Draco pour le stabiliser, de peur que le blond chute.

« - Harry ? »

Draco obligea son corps à rester immobile, ne lui faisant pas confiance alors qu'il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour goûter les lèvres d'Harry.

« - Je voulais te demander si tu connaissais les constellations. » Dit Harry d'une voix un peu haletante. Il n'était pas affecté par la proximité de Draco, mais il tentait désespérément de l'être.

Cela calma la libido de Draco et ses joues rougirent alors que le sang remontait vers sa tête. Bien sûr. Il était un idiot de penser qu'Harry l'avait appelé pour lui réclamer un baiser.

« - Bien sûr. » Dit-il avec une désinvolture feinte. Il désigna un coin plus sombre de la plage et Harry le suivit, gardant une distance respectable de Draco quand ils s'assirent dans le sable.

Il fallut une minute à Draco pour se repérer, car ce n'était pas le ciel d'été qu'il connaissait, mais il remarqua bientôt les étoiles et montra les constellations à Harry, faisant rire le brun avec des anecdotes à leur sujet. Harry était particulièrement intéressé par les anecdotes qu'il pouvait dire à propos de Grand Chien et la plus brillante étoile du ciel, Sirius.

« - Je ne l'ai jamais vu. » Dit Harry, suivant le doigt de Draco qui lui montrait la constellation, qui était facilement visible sur le ciel noir d'encre.

« - Pas étonnant. » Dit Draco, frissonnant légèrement quand Harry s'approcha un peu plus. La quantité de chaleur que son corps donnait était incroyable et ça faisait définitivement des ravages sur Draco. « - Elle est visible dans l'hémisphère Nord en hiver mais n'ai pas d'espoir de la voir à Londres. Trop de pollution lumineuse. »

Harry soupira, heureux d'apprendre que Sirius était la plus brillante étoile du Grand Chien. Ça convenait, pensa-t-il, puisque le vrai Sirius avait été une étoile brillante dans sa propre vie.

« - Donc, tous les Black sont nommés par des constellations ? » Demanda-t-il. Il ne voulait pas une séance d'observation sur eux. Ça l'amusait simplement d'être juste en compagnie de Draco.

« - Ma mère ne l'a pas été. Elle n'a jamais tout à fait pardonné à ses parents pour cela, je pense. » Draco se mit à rire, la voix amusée.

« - Mais tu l'as été ? » Demanda Harry, se tournant pour pouvoir regarder Draco. Le blond avait pris un peu de couleur durant ces derniers jours, mais il était encore assez pâle pour que le clair de lune se reflète sur lui.

« - Oui. Dragon est l'une des plus anciennes constellations enregistrées. Les Grecs disaient que c'était un dragon qu'Héro a placé dans le ciel pour veiller sur eux. » Dit-il avec un rire amer. « - C'est une étoile circumpolaire. Cela signifie qu'elle ne se couche jamais, dans l'hémisphère Nord du moins. Bien vieux fiable Dragon. Pas sûr que je sois à la hauteur de cela. »

Harry observa l'homme assis dans le sable à ses côtés, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il avait parlé de certaines de ses propres insécurités à Draco plus tôt et le blond les avait écoutés sans faire aucun commentaire. Ça avait été exactement la bonne réaction pour Harry puisqu'il ne voulait ni n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de personne. Il pensait que Draco devait probablement vouloir la même chose, il laissa donc la conversation tomber dans un silence confortable, regardant les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus d'eux.

« - Nous devrions rentrer. » Dit Draco après un certain temps, c'était confortable là où il était mais il ne voulait pas s'endormir sur le sable. Il voulait le minimum de protection contre les éléments... et les animaux... que leur minuscule tente pouvait fournir.

« - Très bien. » Dit Harry, étirant ses muscles en se levant. Il tendit la main vers Draco pour l'aider à se relever tout en lui offrant un petit sourire, mais réel. « - Merci. »

_À suivre..._


	6. 13 août

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 6 : 13 août**

**By dracosoftie**

« - Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de lui faire passer un message ? »

Susan secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils en regardant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. Ils s'étaient rassemblés à la hâte dans l'après-midi pour parler de l'article récent que la Gazette avait intitulé 'Trouble au Paradis', mais il y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire pour faire cesser les diffamations.

« - Le contrat qu'elle a négocié avec l'agence de voyage est très précis. À l'époque, je pensais qu'elle essayait juste de les protéger contre tout trouble extérieur lors de leur lune de miel, mais maintenant, je ne suis pas si sûre qu'elle n'ait pas prévu exactement cela. » Dit Susan, se sentant dégoûtée par elle-même.

« - Tu n'es pas celle qui l'a poussé à faire ça. » Dit Ron, prenant une gorgée de son café qui refroidissait. Lui et Hermione s'étaient souvent disputés ces derniers temps et bien que le nom d'Harry et sa situation ne fût jamais vraiment mentionnée dans la presse, il y avait des choses sous-jacentes. « - Ce n'est pas non plus à Hermione de se sentir aussi mal. Mais elle le fait. »

« - Ce n'est pas seulement ça. » Dit Pansy, levant les yeux de la pile de dossier devant elle. Elle avait demandé à sa secrétaire de réunir tout ce qui avait été écrit sur Harry, sachant que Draco voudrait tout voir quand il rentrerait. « - Merci Merlin, nous avons été en mesure de garder Draco loin de tout ça jusqu'à présent. »

Et c'était vrai. Miraculeusement, les minces excuses qu'ils utilisaient pour expliquer la disparition de Draco du regard du public... et de ses clients... tenaient alors que la Gazette continuait ses recherches pour savoir sur quelle île Harry était parti.

« - Je vais m'assurer qu'Harry poursuive cette fichue agence de voyage. J'ai les papiers prêts, il lui suffira de signer quand il rentrera et je les déposerais immédiatement. » Grogna Ron, manquant de renverser son café alors qu'il reposait brusquement sa tasse sur la table.

La seule raison pour laquelle la Gazette et le reste du monde sorciers savait où se trouvait Harry en ce moment était à cause d'une fuite de la part de l'agence de voyage. Le lendemain du départ d'Harry et Draco, quelqu'un d'anonyme avait laissé entendre que les sortilèges de protection de l'île avaient été activés par deux personnes. Puisque que Harry et Ginny étaient censé partir là-bas et qu'il était évident que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était absent et il était également évident que son ex-fiancée n'était pas avec lui, car elle jouait l'ex martyr en première page du journal tous les jours.

« - Au moins, personne n'a été en mesure de leur dire où l'île était. » Dit Susan, tapotant ses doigts contre la table. C'était sa faute aussi, en quelque sorte. Elle avait mené l'enquête sur l'agence et avait donné son aval pour elle.

« - Hermione est certaine que Ginny compte se faire payer pour dévoiler l'information. » Dit Ron, sa mâchoire se crispant dès que le nom de sa sœur franchit ses lèvres. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis qu'elle avait abandonné Harry devant l'autel.

« - Probablement. » Acquiesça Pansy, grimaçant en voyant un des articles. « - Celui-là vaut le détour : 'une source proche de Potter dit qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention d'emmener Ginevra Weasley sur cette île isolée sur laquelle il est terré aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'il avait une liaison avec Celestina Warbeck quand ils ont commencé leur relation.' Déclare un ami éploré de la famille. 'Elle pensait que ça serait suffisant de pouvoir faire partie de sa vie à défaut d'être la seule femme qui compte pour lui, mais Ginny ne pouvait plus supporter la situation plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi elle a préféré l'abandonner... elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'aller jusqu'au bout d'un mariage qui était seulement pour le show. »

Susan renifla. Apparemment, la célèbre chanteuse était absente aussi, mais Pansy avait appris d'une source sûre que la sorcière d'âge moyen était en convalescence après une potion de rajeunissement qui avait mal tourné dans un hôpital privé en Suisse. Bien sûr, les producteurs de la chanteuse n'étaient pas désireux de faire savoir que la chanteuse qui était réputée pour sa beauté, utilisée des potions et des sorts pour maintenir son apparence de jeunesse, alors ils restaient complètement muets sur le sujet, permettant ainsi aux rumeurs ridicules de s'enraciner.

« - Maman a jeté tous ses disques l'autre jour. » Dit Ron, roulant des yeux. Sa mère croyait l'histoire de sa sœur à propos qu'Harry l'avait trompé avec elle, même si personne d'autres dans la famille le faisait. Cela avait rendu le repas du dimanche très inconfortable. « - Peut-elle vraiment croire qu'une chanteuse plus âgée qu'elle a une liaison avec Harry depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard ? »

Susan se pencha et caressa sa main. Cela était difficile pour les amis d'Harry et Draco, mais le plus dur était sans doute pour lui et ses frères. Ils étaient coincés au milieu entre leur sœur et l'homme qu'ils considéraient comme un frère depuis des années.

L'interphone sur la table sonna et Pansy lança un regard d'avertissement à Susan et Ron avant de répondre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de rappel pour ne pas parler de la situation d'Harry et Draco en face des autres, mais elle prenait le risque.

« - Oui, Abigail ? »

« - Madame Henkenforth veut savoir quand Monsieur Malfoy va revenir. » Dit la voix de la secrétaire. « - Elle est dans la cheminette en ce moment. »

Le cabinet avait adopté plusieurs appareils moldus, comme les téléphones et les interphones et les préférés de Pansy, les trombones et les tampons. Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir un interphone maintenant, car sans ça, elle savait que Madame Henkenforth aurait fait irruption en personne au milieu de leur réunion.

« - Dites à Madame Henkenforth que les guérisseurs sont confiant que Monsieur Malfoy sera de retour au cabinet début Septembre. » Dit Pansy d'une voix froide. « - La Dragoncelle est une maladie difficile à soigner pour quelqu'un de son âge et ils ne veulent pas prendre de risque dans son rétablissement. »

L'excuse officielle de l'absence de Draco était qu'il était dans une clinique privée en France pour se faire soigner de la Dragoncelle. Il est vrai que c'était une maladie dangereuse une fois sortie de l'enfance... le grand-père de Draco, Abraxas, était mort de ça à quarante ans... et qu'elle était très contagieuse et faisait délirer le patient, ce qui arrangeait leur cause.

« - Madame Henkenforth voudrait lui parler par cheminette. » Répondit Abigail, la colère évidente dans la voix. Pansy se fit la note mentale de lui parler de cela... bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette cliente désagréable, elle était l'une des principales sources de revenus.

« - Ce n'est pas possible. » Dit Pansy et Ron roula des yeux. « - Les guérisseurs sont catégoriques sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas être perturbé. Monsieur Weasley sera plus qu'heureux de répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle pourra avoir. Il s'occupe des dossiers de Monsieur Malfoy en son absence. »

Ron fit une grimace. Il n'avait eu aucun problème avec les autres clients de Draco, mais celle-ci refusait catégoriquement d'avoir à faire à lui. Elle pouvait finir par leur poser beaucoup de problèmes si elle ébruitait l'histoire. Jusqu'à présent, la Gazette n'avait pas eu vent de la disparition de Draco, mais si c'était le cas, combien de temps faudra-t-il à Rita Skeeter pour joindre les deux bouts ?

* * *

Harry se réveilla à l'odeur du bacon qui cuisait. Il s'étira langoureusement, repoussant les draps qui s'étaient emmêlé autour de ses jambes dans la nuit. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine nue, jouissant de ce moment de paresse dans le lit. La chaleur de sa paume contre sa peau était curieusement familière. Il se redressa quand il comprit pourquoi.

Il se frotta le visage, essayant de déterminer si la nuit dernière avait été un rêve ou non. Il était souvent en proie à des cauchemars horribles et ils avaient empirés après leur arrivée sur l'île. C'était juste des souvenirs de son enfance chez les Dursley et tout ce qu'il avait perdu pendant la guerre, pour ne pas mentionner les impulsions étranges que Draco provoquait en lui. Ginny avait été parfaitement claire sur la façon dont le monde sorcier considérait les relations homosexuelles quand il avait avoué son attirance passagère pour Draco... apparemment, c'était jugé plus abominable que dans le monde Moldu, car cela signifiait que la lignée des sorciers s'éteindrait. Pas que l'oncle Vernon avait été plus tolérant, c'était juste qu'Harry avait espéré que le monde sorcier pourrait être plus ouvert aux relations que son oncle avait toujours considérés comme pas naturelle. Dudley l'avait souvent accusé d'être pédé, accusations qui n'avaient jamais manqué de faire devenir l'oncle Vernon pourpre et qu'il saisisse sa ceinture pour corriger Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, souhaitant chasser les souvenirs. Ils faisaient quelque chose de mal. Il savait que c'était mal d'être attiré par Draco, mais il l'était quand même. Son oncle avait raison... il était un monstre bon à rien. Sa vie était en ruine et il ne pouvait que s'en blâmer. Il avait fait s'enfuir Ginny et quand elle révèlerait au monde pourquoi elle l'avait quitté, ils le détesteront tous aussi.

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu, se laissant retomber contre les oreillers. La nuit dernière. Il avait fait des cauchemars plus horribles que d'habitude. Draco avait-il entendu ? Il avait toujours mis un sort de silence mais peut-être avait-il oublié la nuit dernière. Harry essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la veille, plissant les yeux quand il se rappela nettement de l'érection qu'il avait eue après s'être brossé les dents. Alors, Draco était-il venu le trouver pour le réveiller pendant son cauchemar, ou est-ce que ça avait été un rêve ?

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis leur camping imprévu. Harry trouvait que c'était facile de s'ouvrir à Draco et le blond s'était avéré être un bon auditeur. Il n'offrait jamais de conseil ou posait de questions indiscrètes, ce qui était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas de la sympathie ou de l'indignation ou même de la curiosité... c'était les raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais parlé à personne, même à Ron ou Hermione, des choses qu'il racontait au blond.

Il avait appris certaines choses à propos de Draco aussi. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été fiancé à Pansy Parkinson, comme tout le monde le supposait à Poudlard, mais à une jeune fille issue d'une famille française qui tissait des alliances avec les Malfoy depuis des centaines d'années. Ils avaient pratiquement été élevés ensemble alors que leur contrat de fiançailles avait été élaboré quelques jours seulement après leurs naissances. Quand Draco lui racontait des histoires sur les biens de sa famille en France et ses vacances avec leurs deux familles dans la villa Malfoy en Italie, les caractéristiques du blond reprenaient vie. Il avait évidemment eu beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune fille, mais il disait qu'il la considérait plus comme une sœur que comme une épouse potentielle. Pourtant, cela avait été un coup dur à la fois pour Draco et la famille Malfoy lorsque le père de la fille avait rompu leur contrat de fiançailles immédiatement après la guerre. Apparemment, la honte de leur affiliation avec Voldemort entachait trop le nom de Malfoy, même si c'était de vieux amis et la fiancée de Draco, la jeune fille qu'il avait côtoyée depuis qu'il était enfant, avait interdiction d'avoir des contacts avec lui.

Cela n'équivalait pas la vie d'Harry, bien sûr, mais apprendre que Draco avait au moins une petite idée de ce que ça pouvait faire de se prendre des coups durs faisait se sentir mieux Harry. Il supposait qu'il devait se sentir mal que la douleur d'un autre soulage un peu la sienne, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le regretter.

Harry s'étira de nouveau, rejetant les draps et se levant. Il se pencha pour récupérer son pantalon de pyjama et son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit la couverture de Draco sur le sol. Harry sentit son visage rougir d'embarras. Donc, hier soir n'avait pas été un rêve après tout. Il se rassit lourdement sur le matelas, se penchant pour ramasser la douce couverture. Il rêvait des Dursley quand Draco l'avait réveillé. Harry ferma les yeux, revoyant le blond ébouriffé être penché sur lui, la couverture qu'il tenait actuellement enroulé autour de ses épaules nues. Merde, pensa Harry, lâchant la couverture et se laissant retomber sur le lit avec un soupir.

* * *

Draco regarda l'horloge, fronçant les sourcils quand il vit l'heure. Harry ne s'était jamais levé aussi tard. Il espérait que le brun ne serait pas en colère pour son irruption de la nuit dernière. Certes, il n'aurait pas dû entrer dans la chambre d'Harry sans permission, mais il n'avait pas pu ignorer les cris et les sanglots qu'il avait entendus.

Quand il n'avait pas été en mesure de réveiller Harry en l'appelant par son nom, Draco avait tendu la main et l'avait saisi par les épaules, le secouant légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Même alors, il continuait à être en proie à son cauchemar, geignant doucement alors qu'il se recroquevillait au contact de Draco. Il n'avait pas pu résister à s'asseoir sur le lit et prendre Harry dans ses bras. Lorsque son toucher sembla calmer le brun, Draco avait timidement passé ses mains sur la peau chaude et bronzée, gardant un contact léger alors qu'il faisait des mouvements apaisants sur le dos et la poitrine. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé, mais il était resté jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rendorme.

Draco avait abandonné toute idée de retourner se coucher, sortant de la maison pour aller s'asseoir sur la plage jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Tout ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté durant ces deux dernières semaines sur son enfance l'avait consterné, mais il avait gardé un contrôle strict sur ses émotions, sans montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Quelle ironie que la seule raison pour laquelle le brun s'ouvrait à lui, c'était parce qu'il croyait qu'il s'en fichait, pensa Draco, piquant le bacon dans la poêle avec colère. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Harry dirait s'il savait que Draco écoutait tranquillement, car il s'en souciait plus qu'il le devrait.

Il leva les yeux quand Harry entra dans la cuisine, l'air un peu hagard et certainement embarrassé. Il ignora son expression, mettant le petit-déjeuner dans une assiette et la posant sur la table, le visage soigneusement neutre.

« - Merci. » Dit Harry en hochant la tête vers le bacon et les œufs brouillés. Bien que c'était maigre, le fait que Draco prépare le petit-déjeuner était significatif, le blond avait gagné un peu de savoir-faire en cuisine après avoir regardé Harry faire, mais il était encore loin d'être à l'aise derrière un fourneau.

« - A propos de la nuit dernière... » Commença Harry, les yeux braqués sur l'assiette. Draco soupira et s'appuya contre le comptoir.

« - Je suis désolé... » Dit Harry alors que Draco disait au même instant : « - Ce n'est rien. »

Harry leva les yeux, sa rougeur se détachant sur ses joues brunies par le soleil. Il avait l'air adorable, une pensée que Draco chassa aussitôt.

« - Non, c'était gentil de ta part. Je suis désolé que mon sort de silence ait échoué. Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. » Dit-il, penchant la tête vers Draco comme s'il doutait de cette affirmation.

Draco secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais entendu Harry crier avant la nuit dernière et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il apprit que le brun avait lancé des sorts de silence pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de Draco. C'était tout lui de faire quelque chose comme ça. Fichu Gryffondor.

« - Donc, tu as des cauchemars souvent ? » Demanda-t-il, gardant un ton léger comme s'ils parlaient d'une boisson préférée plutôt que de mauvais cauchemars qui réveillaient Harry en criant et trempé de sueur.

« - Euh... » Harry baissa les yeux, se demandant s'il devait parler ou non. Draco l'avait aidé cependant et il méritait la vérité. « - Ouais. Chaque soir, à peu près. »

« - Seulement depuis que nous sommes ici ou est-ce quelque chose qui se produit à la maison aussi ? »

Harry leva les yeux, surpris par l'intérêt de Draco.

« - Pas souvent à la maison, mais j'en ai assez régulièrement. Depuis que j'ai quitté l'école. Ginny en a finalement eu assez que je la réveille en criant ou en m'agitant il y a deux ans... elle a insisté pour avoir des chambres séparées. »

Il s'arrêta, se demandant si l'excuse des chambres séparées était vraiment à cause de ses cauchemars ou parce que c'était plus facile pour elle de ramener ses amants. Il savait qu'elle partageait souvent son lit avec quelqu'un alors qu'il était dans sa propre chambre, car il 'sentait' les sortilèges de protection réagir à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentrait chez eux.

« - Mais mon sort n'a jamais raté avant. J'ai dû être préoccupé la nuit dernière. » Dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « - Je suis désolé. »

Draco se força à sourire, mais il ne voulait rien d'autre que casser quelque chose. Cette salope de Weasley avait de la chance qu'il soit coincé ici, car à cet instant, il était prêt à l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

« - Ce n'était pas un problème. » Dit-il, posant sa tasse dans l'évier. « - Vraiment. »

* * *

Draco jura quand le calme de la maison fut perturbé par les cris d'Harry pour la deuxième nuit consécutive. Il était déjà éveillé, parce que son esprit était trop agité pour pouvoir arriver à s'endormir. Peut-être qu'une partie de lui attendait cela, admit-il à lui-même.

Draco se leva et s'avança dans le couloir en direction de la chambre d'Harry. Il poussa doucement la porte, l'ouvrant pour voir l'homme se débattre sur le lit. Les cheveux noirs d'Harry étaient collés à son front, le torse luisant de sueur également. Ses couvertures avaient été rejetées sur le côté et il semblait être aux prises d'un ennemi invisible. Il était de toute évidence bloqué dans son cauchemar depuis un moment, mais Draco ne l'avait pas entendu avant maintenant. Le sort de silence avait apparemment tenu pendant un certain temps avant de disparaitre.

Draco se mit à genoux près du lit, esquivant les bras d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avoir une prise sur l'homme. Rien de ce qu'il fit réveilla Harry cependant et Draco dut se baisser pour éviter un coup de pied, alors que le brun essayait de se détacher de ce qui le retenait.

Il monta alors sur Harry, se mettant à cheval sur ses cuisses et maintenant les bras d'Harry. Il appela fortement le nom de brun, mais Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas, son corps bougeant sous lui alors qu'il luttait pour se libérer.

« - Harry, réveille-toi ! » Hurla Draco, ses doigts retenant difficilement les membres glissant de sueur d'Harry. « - Tu rêves ! Réveille-toi ! »

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement et le corps se calma sous lui. Draco resta en place, ne sachant pas si Harry était vraiment éveillé ou rêvait encore.

« - Draco. » La voix d'Harry était rauque, la respiration haletante après les efforts de son cauchemar.

Draco lâcha ses bras et se redressa un peu pour qu'Harry puisse bouger. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'Harry se redresse brusquement, ses mains saisissant le menton de Draco. Il haleta quand Harry l'abaissa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face, trop choqué pour penser à résister.

« - Draco. » Murmura Harry, juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et emporter Draco dans un baiser intense.

Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il bougea jusqu'à être à cheval sur la taille d'Harry, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et son souffle se coupa quand il réalisa qu'Harry était aussi dur que lui. Leurs érections recouvertes de tissu se rencontrèrent alors que sa langue bougeait avec insistance dans la bouche d'Harry. Le brun glissa ses mains le long du corps de Draco jusqu'à ses fesses, les doigts se crispant sur les globes de chair et le maintenant en place alors qu'il bougeait sous lui.

Ils haletèrent tous les deux, leurs hanches bougeant frénétiquement l'une contre l'autre alors qu'ils approchaient de la libération, leurs bouches scellaient en un baiser féroce. Harry vint le premier, mordillant la lèvre de Draco assez fort pour le faire saigner alors qu'il atteignait son paroxysme. Draco ne tarda pas à le suivre, son sexe ayant un dernier spasme avant qu'il se libère dans son boxer.

Draco se réveilla avec un soupir, le cœur martelant comme dans son rêve. Il pouvait sentir sa semence refroidir dans son boxer, preuve qu'il venait d'avoir son premier rêve mouillé depuis plus d'une décennie. Il grimaça de dégoût, à la fois déçu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et en colère contre son corps traître. Il se lécha les lèvres, surpris de goûter la saveur de son sang comme dans son rêve. Apparemment, il s'était mordu les lèvres à un moment donné.

Il regarda vers le couloir, ridiculement reconnaissant pour le sort de silence qu'il savait qu'Harry avait érigé sur sa chambre. Il détestait que le brun préfère souffrir seul de ses cauchemars, mais ce soir, il était soulagé de cela. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point il aurait été mortifié si Harry avait entendu.

_À suivre..._


	7. 20 août

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 7 : 20 août**

**By dracosoftie**

« - ... C'est ça, vraiment. Nous étions bien trop jeunes pour prendre au sérieux notre relation au début, mais c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de nous. Regarde où ça nous a menés. » Dit Harry avec un grognement, en secouant la tête.

Draco dessinait des motifs aléatoires sur la table avec la condensation de son verre. Il avait attendu près de trois semaines pour qu'Harry lui parle de Ginny et maintenant qu'il le faisait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait plus dans l'histoire que ce qu'Harry lui disait.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être... je ne sais pas... encore plus en colère ? » Demanda Draco, levant les yeux vers Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise par la direction de la conversation. Il avait accepté quand Draco avait dit qu'il avait besoin de parler de Ginny et comment leur relation avait pris fin, mais il ne voulait pas tout lui dire. Il y avait certaines choses qui étaient trop personnelles.

« - Le nombre de galions que tu as dépensé pour la cérémonie aurait fait bondir la plupart des hommes... »

« - Je me fiche de l'argent. » Répliqua sèchement Harry, se passant une main dans les cheveux. « - Désolé. C'est juste que... ce n'est pas une question d'argent. »

Harry sourit tristement, se frottant le visage d'un air absent alors qu'il retrouvait son sang-froid.

« - Comment elle doit me détester pour avoir fait quelque chose comme ça. » Dit Harry tristement, retirant sa main et regardant Draco. Il ne remarqua pas que la main du blond s'était crispée autour de son verre.

« - Harry, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle t'a trompé pendant des années. Visiblement, elle n'a jamais voulu t'épouser, juste t'humilier publiquement en organisant tout ça et t'abandonnant devant l'autel. Comment peux-tu ne pas la haïr ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il devait vraiment tout avouer à Draco. Il lui avait avoué que cela faisant un an qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucune intimité entre eux et que c'est là que Ginny avait commencé à faire étalage de ses amants. Il avait été vague sur la raison de leur dispute, cependant. Comment est-ce que Draco réagirait en sachant que c'était à cause de lui ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, débattant sur ce qu'il fallait faire. D'une part, ça serait un tel soulagement de parler à quelqu'un d'autre de cela, mais Draco n'était probablement un bon choix étant donné qu'il était la cible de son attirance non-naturelle. Pourtant, est-ce que Draco ne le saurait pas dès leur retour à Londres de toute façon ? Ginny avait dû raconter son histoire aux journaux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle garderait le silence même si sa vengeance avait fonctionné. Il savait qu'il le méritait mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à digérer.

« - Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. » Dit-il d'une voix qui indiquait clairement qu'une partie de la conversation était terminée.

Draco se rassit, comprenant l'allusion pas très subtile d'Harry pour laisser tomber le sujet. Ils restèrent assis en silence, chacun se réprimandant lui-même... Harry pour partager plus que ce qu'il avait voulu dire à Draco et Draco pour avoir perdu le contrôle et insister pour qu'Harry lui donne plus d'information que le brun voulait donner.

« - Veux-tu aller voler ? » Demanda soudainement Harry, surprenant Draco. Il avait pensé qu'Harry s'isolerait dès qu'il le pourrait.

Draco hocha la tête, impatient de passer du temps avec Harry en faisant quelque chose d'amusant. L'athlétique ancien Gryffondor favorisait généralement les sports moldus sur l'île, comme le surf et la randonnée et Draco ne l'accompagnait pas souvent. Harry le faisait surtout pour s'entraîner étant donné que son métier d'Auror exigeait qu'il reste en bonne forme physique. Généralement le matin, il courrait sur la plage avant qu'il fasse trop chaud tandis que Draco dégustait son café et le regardait depuis la véranda.

Ils n'avaient pas utilisé les balais depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'île et les deux hommes furent heureux de constater que c'était les derniers modèles de Nimbus avec une multitude de fonctionnalités. Ça n'aurait pas dû être une surprise car tout ce qu'il y avait sur l'île était d'une qualité supérieure.

« - Que dirais-tu d'un match d'Attrapeur ? » Demanda Draco, repérant un Vif d'or brillant dans un coin du hangar. Il s'en saisit et défit les attaches et attrapa le Vif d'or dans sa main avant qu'il puisse s'échapper.

Draco n'avait plus joué depuis des années et Harry ne volait que durant les matchs impromptus de Quidditch qui se déclenchaient toujours au Terrier pendant les vacances. Harry pensé qu'ils seraient probablement de force égale... Draco avait été un bon joueur à l'école, se rappela-t-il.

« - Le perdant prépare le dîner. » Cria Harry, s'envolant depuis la plage et planant au-dessus de l'île, désireux de voir jusqu'à quelle hauteur les sortilèges l'autorisaient à monter.

Draco sourit, se protégeant les yeux contre le soleil alors qu'il regardait l'ascension gracieuse d'Harry. Le sorcier fit quelques figures dans les airs, son rire résonnant jusqu'à Draco qui était encore sur la terre ferme. Il avait toujours aimé regarder Harry voler quand ils étaient à l'école, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué à personne. Le brun avait l'air simplement magique dans les airs. Il était l'Attrapeur le plus intuitif que Draco ait jamais vu et le regarder faire des figures dangereuses avec facilité le remplissait de joie.

« - Bouge ton cul, Malfoy ! » Cria Harry, stoppant son balai et restant en vol stationnaire à quelques mètres au-dessus du blond. « - Voyons voir ce que tu peux faire sans tes sbires t'ouvrant la voie. »

Les lèvres de Draco se courbèrent en un sourire et il n'eut pas besoin d'un autre encouragement pour s'envoler. Il vola pendant quelques minutes pour s'habituer au balai inconnu avant de s'élever et planer aux côtés d'Harry. Les deux hommes croisèrent le regard, s'étudiant l'un et l'autre tandis que le Vif mettait une certaine distance entre eux et lui. Soudain, Harry fit à Draco un sourire digne d'un Serpentard accompagné d'un clin d'œil avant de filer à toute vitesse dans la direction où le Vif avait disparu.

Draco secoua la tête, ajustant son emprise sur le balai et le suivit. Pourquoi est-ce que ça se terminait toujours par lui en train de courir après Potter ?

* * *

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures à sécher sur la véranda. Elles s'étaient mouillées quand le Vif d'or avait plané près de la surface de l'eau et qu'il l'avait suivi, tombant presque de son balai quand une grosse vague l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il avait attrapé le Vif d'or finalement, mais Draco avait rigolé durant tout le chemin du retour, affirmant que voir Harry être vaincu par la nature et ayant l'air d'un chat mouillé en colère était une assez bonne victoire pour lui.

« - Juste parce que tu as été trop poule mouillée pour essayer. » Déclara-t-il, retirant ses vêtements trempés alors qu'il avançait vers sa chambre.

Il ne s'attendait pas à rentrer dans quelque chose de solide à mi-chemin dans le couloir et il se retrouva à perdre l'équilibre, saisissant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder son équilibre. Sa chemise mouillée était coincée autour de sa tête, couvrant ses yeux et compromettant gravement son amplitude de mouvement. Il serait tombé complètement si des mains ne l'avaient pas saisi. Cependant, même l'intervention de Draco ne fut pas suffisante pour l'empêcher de tomber et le blond le suivit dans sa chute, servant de coussin entre Harry et le sol.

Harry se mit à rire dès qu'il reprit son souffle, tâtonnant avec sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire passer le tissu mouillé par-dessus la tête et se libérer. Il roula sur le côté afin de ne pas écraser le blond, qui essayait d'avoir l'air un peu en colère.

« - Comment se fait-il que tu es tant de coordination dans le ciel, mais aucune sur la terre ferme ? » Demanda Draco, secouant la tête d'une fausse manière navrée.

Harry leva les yeux, jetant sa chemise vers la salle de bain. Elle atterrit dans un floc sur le carrelage, ce qui tira une grimace de dégoût à Draco. Le panier à linge sale dans la salle de bain était enchanté pour nettoyer leur linge et le remettre dans le placard, mais Draco avait fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises au brun que cela fonctionnait seulement si les vêtements étaient mis dans le panier.

« - Merlin, tu es un cochon. » Dit Draco, lançant à Harry un regard exaspéré, mais qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'impact étant donné qu'il était toujours au sol.

Harry rigola, grimaçant quand ses muscles maltraités par le Quidditch protestèrent quand il se leva. Il tendit la main vers Draco pour aider le blond à se redresser. C'est lui qui avait pris le pire de la chute et Harry le regarda se lever, essayant de déterminer s'il était blessé.

Alors que Draco se redressait, il glissa sur une flaque d'eau laissée par les vêtements ruisselants d'Harry. Toujours tenant la main d'Harry, il s'écrasa contre le brun, le plaquant contre le mur. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le cou d'Harry alors qu'il luttait pour se redresser et le contact inattendu envoya une ruée d'excitation à travers lui. Draco s'écarta rapidement avant qu'Harry puisse sentir l'effet que cela faisait sur lui, mais il réussit à voir les yeux écarquillés de panique du brun, lui faisant se demander si Harry avait réussi à sentir son érection après tout.

« - Je vais aller commencer à préparer le dîner. » Dit-il, se détournant rapidement de sorte qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir ses joues rougies.

« - Je devrais me changer. » Dit Harry tout aussi rapidement, tournant les talons et s'enfermant dans la sécurité de sa chambre.

Draco secoua la tête, maudissant son corps pour sa réaction à la proximité d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas être complètement bouleversé par le contact involontaire, cependant. Maintenant, il savait quel goût avait la peau d'Harry après une journée au soleil. Son érection se manifesta un peu plus à cette pensée et Draco grogna, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas de victoire d'Harry.

Harry pouvait entendre le vacarme de Draco dans la cuisine et il pensa qu'il avait au moins une demi-heure avant que le blond finisse de préparer le dîner. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en osier dans un coin de la pièce, sans se soucier des traces mouillées qu'il laissait sur le tapis. Draco n'avait probablement même pas remarqué, mais la sensation de ses lèvres douces contre la peau d'Harry l'avait traversé comme une trainée de poudre, faisant bouillir son sang et provoquant une certaine réaction de son sexe.

Il gémit, laissant retomber sa tête contre le mur avec un bruit. Il était un homme adulte, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il devait être capable de maîtriser les réactions de son corps pour ces choses, mais il était là, caché dans sa chambre avec une érection après un toucher accidentel de Draco. Il ferma les yeux alors que la culpabilité l'envahissait. Draco était un homme. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être attiré par lui.

Harry frissonna, ayant soudainement conscience de son pantalon mouillé. Il le retira, invoquant une serviette depuis la salle de bain pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Maudissant le fait qu'il y avait qu'une seule salle de bain dans la maison, Harry passa la tête par la porte qui jouxtait sa chambre. Sa chemise était encore sur le seuil de la salle de bain dont la porte était ouverte, tout comme ils l'avaient laissé. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Draco le surprenne sous la douche, pensa-t-il avec dégoût, apercevant dans le miroir l'érection toujours présente qui tendait la serviette.

Il attendit que l'eau soit chaude avant de se mettre sous le jet et laissa sa peau glacée se réchauffer. Une douche froide aurait sans doute été plus logique, mais il était déjà assez gelé. Il s'affaissa contre le mur carrelé, laissant le jet d'eau chaude frappait son dos. Son sexe réclamait toujours son attention, mais il ne pouvait guère se branler pendant que ses pensées étaient encore empêtrées avec Draco. Ce serait franchir la ligne finale, dans son esprit du moins. Il savait qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais il ne s'était jamais branler en pensant à eux.

Il imagina la peau de porcelaine de Ginny et ses longs cheveux roux, plutôt soulagé que son esprit coopère et fournisse des images d'eux deux en train de faire l'amour. Cela faisait des années depuis qu'il avait vraiment aimé faire cela avec elle, mais il pouvait encore se rappeler le plaisir de s'enfoncer dans son corps prêt quand leur relation était encore fraîche et nouvelle, quand ils étaient effectivement amoureux et qu'ils n'en avaient jamais assez de l'autre.

Harry serra la main sur son sexe, s'arc-boutant contre le mur avec son avant-bras. Sa respiration devint plus difficile alors qu'il se rappelait de comment elle était, se souvenant de ses mains sur sa peau pâle, retraçant les courbes douces.

Il gémit quand une image différente d'une peau pâle envahit son esprit... une peau qui recouvrait des muscles définis. Draco était aussi pâle que Ginny, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait ici. Harry se souvint de ce que ça avait été d'être bercé contre sa poitrine chaude et solide. Ça avait été merveilleux d'être tenu par quelqu'un tout en se fichant que les bras réconfortants qui s'étaient enveloppés autour de lui après son cauchemar appartenaient à Draco. Harry céda, haletant alors que ses mouvements devenaient plus rapides. Il imagina Draco à genoux devant lui, ses cheveux blonds collés à son front perlant d'eau, les gouttelettes roulant sur la peau de sa poitrine parfaite alors qu'il levait les yeux. Harry mordit sa langue, réprimant l'envie de crier alors qu'il imaginait les lèvres pleines s'ouvrirent et se courber sur les dents pointues pour protéger la peau sensible d'Harry alors qu'il se penchait en avant, sa langue sortant pour lécher le bout du sexe d'Harry avant de l'engloutir complètement.

Harry cria, laissant tomber sa tête sur son avant-bras alors qu'il vint plus fortement qu'il l'avait fait depuis des années. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous la force de son orgasme et il se laissa glisser au sol, l'eau qui refroidissait continuant à couler sur son dos alors qu'il se recroquevillait. Il serra les poings et les cogna contre le mur quand il sentit les larmes chaudes piquer derrières ses paupières closes. Il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle comme ça avant... il s'était toujours empêché de se livrer à de telles pensées tordues.

Harry posa sa tête contre le carrelage chaud, laissant les larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Il était bel et bien foutu. Il venait de se branler en pensant à Draco Malfoy.

_À suivre..._


	8. 24 août

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 8 : 24 août**

**By dracosoftie**

« - Rien ne sera différent quand tu rentreras, tu sais. »

Harry sursauta à la voix de Draco, étant tiré de son introspection par les paroles du blond. Ils s'étaient à peine parlés depuis leur match improvisé d'Attrapeur, quelques jours auparavant. Draco ne savait pas ce qui avait causé soudainement le renfermement du brun, mais il avait le sentiment que cela avait à voir avec Ginny Weasley. Il l'avait laissé bouder en silence pendant tout ce temps, mais il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il voulait qu'Harry lui parle, même si c'était juste pour crier. L'homme dynamique qui était sorti de sa coquille durant ces dernières semaines avait disparu, laissant revenir le sorcier dépressif et solitaire qu'Harry avait été quand ils étaient arrivés sur l'île.

« - Elle sera encore là. Je ne serais pas surpris si elle est encore dans votre appartement, t'attendant pour pouvoir faire une dernière chose et te dépouiller. Tu dois arriver à passer au-dessus de cela avant que nous rentrions sinon elle aura le dessus sur toi. »

Harry se retourna, le visage rougi par ce que Draco supposait être de la colère. C'était un changement bienvenu de l'expression vide qu'il arborait ces derniers temps cependant, alors Draco rejeta toute prudence au vent et continua d'insister, espérant une explosion. Il y avait tellement de choses dans l'esprit d'Harry qui avaient besoin de sortir à l'air libre et s'il finissait par haïr Draco pour les lui faire dire, alors ainsi soit-il.

« - Elle va te prendre tout ce qu'elle peut et tu la laisseras faire. Noble et parfait Harry Potter. Elle t'a coincé depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grogna, se levant de sa chaise et sa baguette dans la main avant qu'il puisse même penser. Draco resta sur ses positions, regardant l'homme enragé dans les yeux même alors qu'il pointait une baguette vers lui d'une main tremblante.

« - Tais-toi, Malfoy. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« - Bien sûr que si. » Dit Draco, se moquant de lui cacher sa peur. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry irait jusqu'à lui faire du mal, mais avec son comportement erratique au cours des derniers jours, tout était possible. « - Tu m'as parlé de tout cela, tu te souviens ? Deux jeunes Gryffondors désespérément amoureux, incapable de tenir le coup quand les choses se sont corsées. Dis-moi Harry, l'as-tu trompé aussi ou était-ce juste elle ? »

La main sur la baguette d'Harry trembla plus fort, mais il la garda pointait vers Draco. Une partie de lui enregistra que le blond n'avait pas sorti sa propre baguette, mais il était trop en colère pour baisser la sienne.

« - Les choses allaient mal entre nous bien avant qu'elle commence à avoir des aventures. Ma formation d'Auror et son planning de Quidditch nous ont causé du tort, puis quand elle a quitté les Harpies, notre relation était déjà condamnée. » Dit Harry, sa voix enrouée par l'émotion.

« - Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais je lui ai été infidèle quand même. Je mérite tout ce qu'elle me fait vivre. Je lui donnerais tout ce qu'elle veut. Et tu resteras en dehors de ça, Malfoy. » Dit-il, infusant tant de haine et de mépris dans son nom, comme quand ils se battaient à l'école. Tout était de la faute de Draco.

Il avait été heureux avant, avant qu'il rencontre Draco au ministère, avec la réelle intention de se marier avec Ginny et avoir une famille et ne jamais se livrer à ses désirs tordus. Mais cela avait changé, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait craqué et maintenant, rien ne serait jamais pareil.

« - Arrête ça, Potter. » Déclara Draco, faisant un pas en avant.

La main d'Harry trembla violemment, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes en voyant l'autre homme approchait. Il voulait lui jeter un sort douloureux, chaque cellule de son corps lui criait de faire ressentir à Draco la douleur qu'il ressentait. C'était de sa faute. Harry se sentait étrangement détaché de la situation, comme s'il regardait à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il vit Draco envelopper sa main autour de la sienne, le forçant à baisser sa baguette. Il garda sa prise dessus, mais Draco réussit à le manœuvrer de sorte qu'elle était pointée vers le sol à la place. Ses larmes coulaient librement maintenant et s'il avait été en mesure de voir à travers elles, il aurait vu que Draco était pâle et secoué, au bord des larmes lui aussi.

« - Harry. » Dit tranquillement Draco et quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry se brisa en mille morceaux minuscules qui ne pourraient jamais être recollés. Il s'affaissa contre Draco, laissant tomber sa baguette au sol et rouler loin d'eux à leur insu. Draco passa ses bras autour du corps tremblant d'Harry, le serrant aussi près de son corps qu'il le pouvait et le tenant fermement, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire, mais sachant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, dans les bras de Draco, mais finalement, il réalisa ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Il repoussa Draco, son visage étant un masque d'horreur alors qu'il se souvenait avoir presque été tenté de lancer un sort au blond.

« - Putain, Draco ! J'aurais pu te tuer ! À quoi pensais-tu d'approcher de quelqu'un qui a sa baguette levée ? »

Draco sourit, le sentiment d'inquiétude et de tristesse diminuant dans sa poitrine. Il savait faire face à ce Harry.

« - Tu ne m'aurais pas jeté un sort. » Dit-il dédaigneusement, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour reprendre Harry dans ses bras même s'il le voulait. « - Tu es trop Gryffondor. »

Harry renifla, ramassa sa baguette au sol et la rangea de nouveau dans son étui.

« - Cela montre combien tu en sais sur moi. » Dit-il, s'effondrant dans un fauteuil. Draco redressa celui qu'Harry avait renversé plus tôt et s'installa dessus.

« - Il y a un monde de choses que je ne connais pas. » Dit Draco avec un sourire d'autodérision. « - Alors éclaire-moi. »

Harry ne put pas s'en empêcher, il sourit malgré le tourbillon d'émotions qui menaçaient de le faire craquer à nouveau. Être avec Draco était si facile, même quand il ne voulait pas que ça le soit. Il fut tenté de distraire le blond avec l'histoire d'Harry Potter, le quasi-Serpentard, mais il doutait que Draco serait prêt à oublier de ce qu'ils avaient à parler.

Harry joua avec la ceinture lâche de son pantalon, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel avec Draco. Il l'avait évité pendant des jours pour cela, mais Draco avait raison... il n'y avait aucune raison de se cacher la vérité plus longtemps, surtout depuis que la vérité l'attendait sans doute à son retour à la maison, écrite dans une édition spéciale de la Gazette, révélant à tous que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu est Gay.

« - Tout a changé entre Ginny et moi quand j'ai reconnu quelque chose à mon sujet que je savais depuis très longtemps, mais avait ignoré. » Dit-il, luttant contre l'envie de se lever et s'enfuir. Draco voulait la vérité et il allait l'obtenir. Une plus grande partie, en tout cas.

Il inspira, forçant les mots à franchir ses lèvres. Ils étaient tellement bas que Draco dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

« - Je suis attiré par les hommes. »

Harry se mordit la langue, se forçant à s'arrêter de parler. Il avait besoin de savoir si Draco voulait qu'il continue. Certes, cette révélation était bien pire que tout ce que le blond aurait imaginé, pensa Harry et il ne comptait pas lui en révéler davantage si le blond ne le voulait pas. Il avait dû vivre avec son penchant malsain pendant des années, donc il savait à quel point s'était un fardeau. Bon sang, ça avait été le glas avec Ginny... elle avait refusé qu'il la touche après qu'elle l'ait forcé à se confesser.

Draco, pour sa part, tentait désespérément de garder un visage neutre. Harry venait de lâcher une nouvelle quelque peu inattendue et il lui fallait tout son self-control pour ne pas visiblement réagir. Après une longue pause, il pouvait dire qu'Harry attendait une réponse donc il choisit la plus anodine qu'il put penser.

« - Et alors ? »

Harry faillit s'étouffer.

« - Et alors ? » Ce n'était pas suffisant d'admettre quelque de si honteux que pas un, mais deux mondes considéraient comme une abomination ? Les mondes moldus et magiques étaient souvent en accords sur quelques principes, mais il savait qu'ils rejetaient tous les deux un homme qui trouvait un autre homme attrayant. « - C'est honteux. Ce n'est pas naturel. C'est... »

Draco regarda l'horreur et la honte traversaient le visage d'Harry, mais il était également certain de voir un soupçon de soulagement d'avoir finalement pu partager cet énorme secret. Il pouvait imaginer comment Ginny avait réagi à la confession d'Harry et cette pensée noua ses entrailles. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait convaincu Harry que son attirance pour les hommes n'était pas naturelle et ce n'était pas ceux qui l'avaient élevé qui aurait pu démentir cela.

« - Oh, Harry. » Dit-il, les émotions tourbillonnant en lui au point de lui faire perdre la tête. Il avait dû mal à se retenir de ne pas prendre la main d'Harry, mais il savait que le contact ne serait certainement pas le bienvenu. « - Harry, il n'y a rien de mal à être attiré par les hommes. Je ne sais pas comment c'est dans le monde Moldu, bien sûr, mais dans notre monde tout le monde s'en fiche. »

Harry resta bouche bée devant Draco, se demandant s'il était possible qu'il ait mal compris le blond.

« - Beaucoup de gens, hommes et femmes dans notre monde, sont gay. Ce n'est pas honteux et ce n'est pas mauvais. C'est tout à fait acceptable. »

« - Non. » Dit Harry, choqué de l'acceptation facile de Draco à son aveu.

Draco l'observa un instant, se demandant s'il était temps pour lui de faire un aveu également. Il avait pensé qu'Harry savait, mais visiblement non.

« - Harry. » Dit Draco, attendant que son attention soit fixée sur lui. « - Harry, je suis bisexuel. Crois-moi quand je dis qu'être attiré par des gens du même sexe est accepté à tous les niveaux de la société des sorciers. »

* * *

Harry était au lit, regardant encore une fois le mouvement du ventilateur au lieu de dormir. Lui et Draco avaient parlé de l'homosexualité dans le monde sorcier pendant des heures et le fait que le point de vue de Draco était plus positif que celui de Ginny, ça lui donnait beaucoup à penser. Il savait que son oncle Vernon pensait que tous les pédés étaient voués à l'enfer et que c'était un avis controversé, mais il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de douter des mots de Ginny avant.

Il bougea légèrement, étirant son cou raide. Il avait soigneusement évité toutes pensées sur la révélation de Draco sur le fait qu'il était aussi attiré par les hommes. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de cela après que le blond l'ait admis parce qu'il avait semblé plus intéressé de faire comprendre à Harry que les lois sorcières donnaient les mêmes droits sans préjugés pour l'orientation sexuelle... y compris le droit de se marier, ce qui avait absolument terrassé Harry. Il avait pensé que Ginny était sa seule chance de se marier et de fonder une famille, mais Draco lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Aucune potion ou sortilège existait pour qu'un homme enfante (ou aide une femme à féconder une autre femme), mais c'était assez commun pour qu'un couple du même sexe utilise un substitut ou adopte.

Harry s'agita, se demandant s'il devait simplement abandonner toute prétention de dormir et aller faire une promenade. Il était encore sous le choc que Draco n'ait pas été choqué ou dégoûté par sa révélation. Le fait que Draco pouvait être aussi désinvolte au sujet de sa propre attraction pour les hommes avait apaisé Harry plus que toutes les autres choses qu'il lui avait dites. Même si Draco avait dit que c'était accepté dans leur monde, au moins Harry savait qu'il n'était plus seul.

Bisexuel. Harry tourna le mot encore et encore dans sa tête, soulagé par l'implication d'une personne qui pouvait être attiré par les deux sexes. Il pensait que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ginny... du moins au début, quand il avait vraiment aimé... n'avait pas été tout faux. Pour sa part, du moins. Harry roula sur le côté et tapa l'oreiller, gonflant les plumes pour redonner du volume. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était capable de cruauté et qu'il n'aurait pas été si cruel de jeter son dévolu sur Ginny s'il n'avait jamais été intéressé par elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis plus d'un an, mais il se souvenait encore de la façon dont leurs corps s'emboîtaient et la façon dont elle semblait connaître chaque centimètre de son corps. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de proche de l'excitation électrique qu'il avait connu quand il avait embrassé Draco ce soir-là au ministère ou même lors du toucher accidentel des lèvres de Draco contre son cou il y a quelques jours.

Il s'effondra sur son dos, mal à l'aise dans tous les sens du mot. Il avait l'impression de ne plus connaître la personne qui vivait dans sa peau et ça le fatiguait. Il rejeta les couvertures, ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler un pantalon ou une chemise alors qu'il se glissait hors de sa chambre, traversant silencieusement le couloir.

Il arriva dans le salon avec précaution, s'attendant presque à ce que Draco soit réveillé. Mais le blond dormait, ses couvertures en désordre autour de lui, signe d'une nuit agitée. Harry se demanda s'il était à blâmer pour la façon dont le visage de Draco était tordu en une grimace. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas réveillé de mauvais souvenirs pour lui, même s'il savait que c'était probable. Draco était resté vague sur la façon dont ses parents avaient réagi à son aveu d'être bisexuel, mais Harry doutait que c'était toute l'histoire. Peut-être qu'il y avait eu d'autres raisons que les études de Draco sur le sang quand son père l'avait renié.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur, se contentant de regarder Draco dormir. Même s'il était évident qu'il n'était pas en paix, le blond était d'une beauté indescriptible. Il était à peine éclairé dans la pièce sombre, mais il y avait assez de clair de lune pour qu'Harry puisse distinguer ses traits, la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres pleines et ses pommettes saillantes. Une frange de cheveux blanc-blond tombait sur son front et Harry avait une envie folle de l'écarter pour voir le reste de son visage. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de bien étudier un autre homme comme ça avant et il se sentait étrangement revigoré. Il savait que s'il cédait à la tentation et faisait courir ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Draco, il sentirait un début de barbe tout comme pour lui. Il savait déjà de quoi avait l'air la poitrine nue, lisse et musclée sans même un soupçon de poils rudes. Son regard descendit vers la couverture sur les hanches de Draco, ses joues rougissant alors qu'il imaginait ce que ça serait de réellement toucher un autre homme. Souhaitait-il envelopper sa main autour du sexe de Draco comme il enveloppait sa main autour de son propre membre ?

Harry se faufila hors de la pièce, son esprit bourdonnant de questions. Maintenant qu'il avait franchi la dernière étape... admettre à lui-même qu'il était attiré par les hommes et vouloir poursuivre cette attraction... c'était comme si un barrage avait été supprimé, son esprit étant inondé de pensées et questions. Il lança un coup d'œil nostalgique vers le lit quand il entra dans la chambre, mais il savait que tout effort pour dormir serait futile. Il était trop agité pour dormir. Une partie de lui qu'il avait enfermée pendant des années était libre et c'était exaltant de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à l'enfermer à nouveau. Même si Draco l'avait apaisé sur la façon dont l'homosexualité était perçue dans le monde sorcier, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière et prétendre que cette partie de lui n'existait pas.

Il attrapa un short au sol et l'enfila tranquillement. Il n'avait pas mis son sort de silence ce soir et il ne voulait pas réveiller Draco. Il décida donc de sortir dehors pour extérioriser cette énergie nerveuse dans une course.

* * *

Draco l'attendait quand il revint à la maison juste avant l'aube. Il n'avait pas pensé à laisser une note au jeune homme et le blond avait été presque fou d'inquiétude de se réveiller en pleine nuit et de trouver la maison vide. Ils étaient retournés dans leurs lits après son retour, épuisés et Harry n'avait pas refait surface jusqu'à midi.

Il trouva Draco installé sur la plage sous un parasol qu'il avait trouvé dans le hangar. Il déposa un plateau de limonade et de sandwich qu'il avait fait sur la petite table à côté de lui et sourit quand le blond sursauta de surprise en le voyant là.

« - Bonjour. » Dit Harry, pas sûr de savoir comment aborder Draco après leur conversation de la veille. Il se sentait proche de lui, mais aussi plus sûr de lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet.

« - C'est plutôt l'après-midi. » Dit Draco, prenant le verre de limonade. Il posa le verre frais contre son front, laissant la condensation couler sur son visage. Harry regarda les gouttelettes d'eau, se demandant ce que ce serait de les retracer avec sa langue.

« - Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? » Demanda Draco en prenant une gorgée de sa limonade.

Harry cligna des yeux, se forçant à se concentrer. Il avait pris quelques décisions au cours de sa course nocturne et il était temps qu'il agisse. Il était loin d'être sûr de lui, mais il avait réalisé quand il avait besoin de commencer à penser à lui, prenant soin des choses qu'il voulait au lieu de faire ce que tout le monde voulait qu'il fasse.

« - Un peu. » Dit Harry, se mordant les lèvres de nervosité. « - Je ne peux pas croire que je fais ça. »

Draco leva les yeux, curieux de savoir ce qui rendait Harry si hésitant. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu hier, que pouvait-il bien avoir à dire qui lui donnait cet air si effrayé ?

« - J'ai envie de faire quelque chose, mais je voulais te demander avant parce que je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir. » Dit Harry, bougeant sans relâche. « - Et tu peux dire non. Merlin, bien sûr que tu vas dire non. Mais je ne saurais pas tant que je ne demanderais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis promis d'abandonner mon passé et qu'on me dicte mon avenir et une partie de cet apprentissage est de demander ce que je veux. »

Draco déglutit, la gorge sèche en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Harry. Mais que diable pouvait provoquer ce genre d'anxiété ? Il connaissait déjà les plus profonds et sombres secrets d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il se demanda si Harry était sur le point de lui demander des informations au sujet d'être avec un autre homme. Ou Merlin, même lui demander d'expérimenter avec lui. Il durcit instantanément, reconnaissant d'avoir le livre qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux quand Harry l'avait rejoint sur la plage. Il était sûr que c'était juste sa libido hyperactive qui parlait, mais que faire si Harry voulait profiter de leur retraite sur l'île pour en savoir plus sur le sexe entre homme ?

« - Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai vraiment eu la chance de faire, tu sais ? Je veux dire, j'en ai beaucoup fait durant cette année que j'ai passée avec Ron et Hermione mais c'est loin d'être pareil, hein ? »

Draco était complètement perdu maintenant. Harry et Ron n'avaient quand même pas... l'avaient-ils fait ?

« - Donc je suppose que je devrais demander. » Dit Harry, se moquant un peu de lui-même quand il se rendit compte que ça avait l'air compliqué. « - Draco, tu veux faire du camping avec moi ? »

_À suivre..._


	9. 26 août

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 9 : 26 août**

**By dracosoftie**

Draco resta immobile par-dessus son sac de couchage, manquant de toucher la jambe d'Harry. Le brun dormait à ses côtés, oublieux, mais Draco était douloureusement conscient qu'il était là... tout comme il était douloureusement conscient de l'érection qui tendait son pyjama.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir. Ils avaient passé la journée à nager, pêcher et voler donc il devait être vraiment épuisé mais il était exalté à la place. Harry semblait avoir atteint un tournant après leur discussion d'hier. Il s'était attendu à ce que le brun retrouve son état d'esprit maussade le lendemain matin, mais Harry l'avait surpris en s'ouvrant un peu plus sur son enfance et lui demandant de faire du camping.

Il avait voulu dire non. Un Malfoy ne campait pas et il détestait particulièrement cela, surtout après que lui et Severus aient passés plusieurs semaines horribles à camper dans leur fuite après la mort de Dumbledore. Quand Harry lui avait expliqué que ses souvenirs de camping étaient semblables... des mois mornes à vivre dans une tente délabrée avec peu de chaleur et de nourriture... Draco avait, de manière prévisible, cédé.

Il soupira doucement, exaspéré par ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce sujet...Pansy dirait que c'était une attention excessive, mais il préférait penser qu'il était simplement en train de ruminer les choses... et il en vint à réaliser qu'Harry était devenu une personne importante dans sa vie depuis qu'il avait commencé Poudlard. À un certain moment, le dégoût s'était transformé en curiosité, puis il y avait eu le baiser au ministère dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé. Après cela, il avait fait une lente descente dans la folie, finissant par être envoyé sur cette île oubliée de Dieu avec Harry et aucun ressentiment envers lui ou leur situation. Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Draco savait qu'il aurait dû être furieux d'avoir été arraché à sa vie pendant un mois, mais il avait connu énormément de plaisir ces dernières semaines avec Harry... même quand Harry était d'humeur sombre à certains moments... qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu. À un certain moment, il savait qu'il allait devoir soit avouer avoir des sentiments pour Harry ou soit s'éloigner complètement de lui. Après des semaines isolés ensemble ça ne serait plus le même terrain d'entente à leur retour.

Son érection diminua à l'idée de reprendre son existence sans Harry qu'il avait avant d'arriver sur l'île. Autre que les dossiers de Susan qui gérait les affaires d'Harry au sein du cabinet, il n'aurait aucune raison de revoir le brun. Draco fronça les sourcils, regardant nerveusement Harry bouger dans son sommeil. Il imaginait qu'Harry proposera de rester amis à leur retour à Londres, mais il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait fonctionner. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Harry étaient certainement à l'origine de cette entente entre eux et il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter d'en rester là et regarder Harry rencontrer d'autres gens.

Harry gémit, faisant sursauter Draco qui sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa, prêt à intervenir s'il avait des cauchemars à nouveau. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Les cauchemars d'Harry semblaient être liés à son état émotionnel et il était certainement troublé émotionnellement ces derniers temps. Harry se calma cependant et Draco se détendit, se tournant sur le côté et se redressant sur son coude. Il devait vraiment sortir et s'asseoir près du feu ou quelque chose... il finirait par réveiller Harry avec son agitation et le sommeil semblait impossible pour le moment.

Ils étaient de retour dans la petite tente qu'ils avaient utilisé lors de leur première expédition en camping, mais cette fois, c'était un peu plus confortable car ils avaient des oreillers et des couvertures du chalet. Le sac de couchage qu'il avait détesté la dernière fois était en fait passable maintenant qu'il avait mis plusieurs couches de couvertures en dessous. Les sorts qu'ils avaient essayé de lancer la dernière fois pour un peu de confort avaient disparu avant l'aube, les laissant tous les deux courbaturés et de mauvaises humeurs quand ils s'étaient réveillés.

Harry se retourna, sa jambe frôlant celle de Draco pendant qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil. Draco s'éloigna, son dos effleurant le côté de la tente pour donner plus de place à Harry. Il avait appris la dernière fois que le brun bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil, ce qui était une autre raison pour laquelle il avait hésité à renouveler l'expérience du camping. Ça aurait été logique de simplement agrandir la tente, mais Harry avait été catégorique : ce n'était pas une vraie expérience de camping moldu s'ils utilisaient la magie pour améliorer l'espace. Il avait même évité toute sorte de sortilège pour les garder au chaud ou sec cette fois et Draco avait vraiment dû insister pour qu'il lance des sorts de protections autour du camping pour dissuader les animaux. Il avait utilisé un discret Incendio pour allumer le feu après qu'Harry ait tenté en vain de l'allumer avec quelque chose qu'il avait appelé un silex.

Draco bougea, essayant de se mettre à l'aise dans sa nouvelle position. Les couvertures qu'il avait mises sous son sac de couchage étaient toutes tordues par ses mouvements agités et il savait qu'il réveillerait Harry s'il essayait de les arranger. Le brun gémit de nouveau et Draco s'assit avec un soupir, le sommeil n'était vraiment pas à l'ordre du jour. Il savait qu'Harry préférait souffrir en silence de ses cauchemars, mais cela lui semblait ridicule. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient partagé une tente, Harry avait été agité, mais il ne s'était pas réveillé en hurlant. Draco avait espéré que cela signifiait que le brun dormait mieux quand il était près de lui... qui faisait partie de la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de faire quelques jours de camping de l'autre côté de l'île.

Harry bougea et Draco se prépara à recevoir des coups. Au lieu de cela, ce qui se passa assécha sa gorge... et son sexe devint instantanément plus dur qu'il se souvenait qu'il ait déjà été. Harry ne faisait pas un cauchemar, il avait l'air de faire un rêve très bon, de ce que Draco pouvait voir. L'érection d'Harry tendait le pyjama en coton qu'il portait et un peu de sperme suintait à travers le tissu mince. Harry grogna de nouveau, mais cette fois, Draco pouvait le voir lever les hanches comme s'il cherchait le contact avec son partenaire de rêve. Le sexe de Draco pulsa d'excitation et sa peau devint soudainement rouge et chaude. La petite tente ne lui permettait pas de s'écarter, pas que Draco aurait renoncé à être aux premières loges. Harry gémit doucement, bougeant nerveusement. Ses lèvres roses s'entrouvrirent et il gémit quand sa main effleura son érection alors qu'il se déplaçait et Draco frissonna de désir, ne voulant rien de plus que retirer la main d'Harry et la remplacer par la sienne.

Draco retint son souffle, ne se fiant pas à sa voix. Il rampa avec précaution hors de la tente, reconnaissant qu'ils aient laissé le rabat ouvert pour capturer la brise douce du soir. Il doutait qu'Harry dorme assez profondément pour ne pas remarquer son départ et il avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

Le sable était froid sous ses pieds et cela fit du bien contre sa peau chaude. Il marcha tranquillement vers l'eau, se demandant s'il devait céder et se branler ou faire un plongeon dans l'eau pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas rester à proximité de la tente tant que le rêve d'Harry n'aurait pas touché à sa fin, qu'il se réveille et prenne soin de lui ou tout simplement reste endormi alors qu'il rêvait de l'orgasme. De toute façon, Draco voulait donner un peu d'intimité à Harry... il avait été excité plus qu'il l'avait déjà été dans sa vie à simplement regarder le rêve et il imaginait qu'Harry serait absolument mortifié s'il se réveillait collant et haletant avec Draco à ses côtés.

Draco hésita sur la rive, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la tente. Il avait besoin d'un prétexte plausible pour son absence de toute façon, il pouvait aussi bien aller nager. Il retira son pantalon, sifflant quand le tissu frotta contre son érection et le jeta assez loin sur la plage pour qu'il ne soit pas mouillé par la marée montante. Il entra dans l'eau, qui était encore assez chaude pour ne pas être choquante, mais quand même assez fraîche pour calmer un peu son excitation. Il avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, ses pieds fermement planté dans le sable.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder vers la tente alors qu'il enveloppait sa main autour de son sexe, sachant qu'Harry devait soit être en train de se branler en ce moment ou proche de l'orgasme dans son rêve. Sa respiration haletante se perdit dans le bruit des vagues, de sorte qu'il ne se sentait pas gêné d'essayer d'être silencieux alors qu'il se caressait vers un rapide et embarrassant orgasme. La vue de l'érection d'Harry dans son pyjama revint dans son esprit et il s'abandonna à un fantasme. Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait repoussé la main du brun et abaissé son pantalon ? Est-ce que le goût du sexe d'Harry était doux ou musqué ? Est-ce que Harry aurait crié quand il l'aurait pris doucement en bouche, laissant sa langue vagabonder sur les veines avant de se concentrer sur la fente pour plus de goût ? Ou était-il du genre à serrer les draps dans ses poings en levant les hanches avec une respiration haletante alors qu'il venait dans la bouche de Draco sans dire un mot ?

Draco cria, tout son corps se raidissant alors qu'il vint. Il continua à se caresser à travers son orgasme, ne prenant même pas la peine de retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres alors que l'Harry de son fantasme jouissait aussi. Il imagina que l'eau qui entra dans sa bouche était le goût de la semence d'Harry, amer et salé, mais aussi infusé en quelque sorte avec le goût d'herbe fraîche et de soleil, exactement le goût qu'avait eu la peau d'Harry quand il avait frôlé son cou quelques jours plus tôt.

Draco poussa un soupir, se demandant s'il devait être en colère contre lui-même pour se livrer à un fantasme qu'il savait que jamais ça n'arriverait. Simplement parce qu'Harry aimait les hommes ne signifiait pas qu'il serait intéressé par Draco et s'il montrait son intérêt pour Harry trop tôt, il savait qu'il pouvait effrayer le brun. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ou mouvement dans la tente, mais Draco voulait rester à l'écart encore un peu plus longtemps avant de rentrer et essayer de dormir. Il était exalté par son orgasme et pas du tout fatigué, alors qu'il flottait sur le dos, regardant le ciel nocturne. C'était vraiment incroyable de voir combien les étoiles étaient visibles ici, loin de la pollution lumineuse et les nuages de Londres.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il flotta là, se détendant dans l'eau chaude et laissant son esprit vagabonder avant d'entendre Harry l'appelait depuis le rivage.

« - Tu vas bien ? Draco ? » Appela Harry et Draco se redressa dans l'eau, surpris de se trouver plus loin de la tente qu'il l'avait prévu.

« - Très bien, je profitais simplement d'une baignade. » Répondit-il alors qu'il se mettait sur le ventre et nageait vers le feu de camp qu'il pouvait voir brûler au loin. Le rivage était trop sombre pour voir Harry, mais il pensa que le brun ne devait pas être loin du campement.

* * *

Harry pouvait à peine voir Draco alors qu'il nageait vers le rivage. Il avait été heureux quand il s'était réveillé, couvert de sueur et plus dur qu'une baguette et étant seul dans la tente. Il avait jeté un rapide Revelio pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment seul avant de passer sa main dans son pantalon et sombrant dans un orgasme calme et satisfaisant. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il ait repris ses esprits et s'être redressé qu'il avait réalisé que le sort n'avait pas révélé la présence de Draco à proximité de la tente.

Il avait été trop excité et confus par son rêve pour s'en inquiéter au début, mais maintenant qu'il était correctement réveillé et que son érection avait été traitée, il ressentit une inquiétude pour le blond. Draco n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à l'idée de dormir dehors donc Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il soit sorti pour une promenade nocturne ou une baignade. Son visage rougit alors qu'il se demandait si son rêve avait réveillé Draco, forçant le blond à sortir de la tente. Il serra les dents, espérant contre toute espérance qu'il n'avait pas parlée dans son sommeil comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Merlin seul savait ce que le blond avait pu entendre... son propre nom gémit encore et encore ?

Harry repoussa son embarras, déterminé à trouver Draco. Le sortilège Tempus lui révéla qu'il était près de deux heures du matin, certainement trop tard pour que Draco soit parti faire une exploration de son propre chef même si c'était le genre de choses qu'il ferait lui-même.

Il commença par la plage, jetant le sortilège tous les quelques mètres. Il faillit trébucher contre le pyjama de Draco, ce qui le fit rougir une fois de plus. Il le ramassa et le plia soigneusement alors qu'il continuait à marcher sur la plage. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être confronté à un Draco Malfoy nu après le rêve qu'il venait d'avoir. Son sexe remua avec intérêt à l'idée, mais Harry se força à se concentrer à lancer le sortilège Revelio encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle finalement une présence dans l'eau.

Soupirant de soulagement pour avoir trouvé le blond... même s'il l'avait trouvé quelques mètres plus loin au large des côtes, ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer sa libido hyperactive... il l'appela et sourit quand Draco répondit. Maintenant qu'il savait où il était, il pouvait voir le clair de lune se reflétait sur les cheveux blond-blanc de Draco alors qu'il nageait vers la rive. Il se débrouillait bien car il nageait avec le courant. Harry essaya de ne pas imaginer à quoi ressemblaient ses fortes épaules fendant l'eau, les muscles saillants sous la peau pâle, la peau humide alors que ses bras cassaient la surface des flots.

Harry frissonna, conscient qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que son pantalon de pyjama. C'était léger et agréable, mais il n'était pas sûr de se faire assez confiance pour être à moitié nu près de Draco alors que le blond serait humide et complètement nu. Il abandonna le pyjama de Draco au bord de l'eau avant d'aller s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin où il pourrait détourner les yeux quand le blond sortirait de l'eau.

« - Je n'ai pas ma baguette. » Dit Draco et Harry sursauta. Le blond avait réussi à rejoindre la terre ferme plus vite qu'il l'avait imaginé et il n'était pas préparé quand la voix coupa le silence. « - Peux-tu me sécher ? »

Harry déglutit, se raidissant alors qu'il regardait le blond. Il ne pouvait pas lancer le sortilège s'il ne pouvait pas voir l'objet qu'il voulait sécher. Draco avait apparemment aucun scrupule à se tenir complètement nu, nota Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le moins du monde embarrassé mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être non plus. D'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir... et il était sacrément près, nota-t-il avec une pointe d'excitation... Draco avait un corps fabuleux. Sa peau pâle brillait dans la faible lumière et les yeux d'Harry suivirent quelques ruisseaux d'eaux qui coulaient de ses cheveux mouillés le long de sa clavicule, glissant sur sa poitrine tonifiée puis ses abdominaux définis avant de disparaitre dans le buisson de poils blonds de son aine.

Harry leva sa baguette et lança le sort sur Draco avant que le blond remarque son évaluation. Il n'avait pas confiance en sa voix donc il utilisa un sort imprononcé, reconnaissant envers le Ministère qui avait insisté pour que chaque Auror apprenne cette compétence avant d'être approuvé pour le service actif. Il avait hésité à l'apprendre à l'époque mais maintenant cela semblait être une très bonne idée... si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait pu être gêné par un bégaiement ou de baver.

« - Merci. » Dit Draco, l'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux gris alors qu'il regardait Harry faire un signe de tête et regarder ailleurs. Il avait remarqué la façon dont Harry avait étudié son corps nu et ça lui faisait énormément plaisir de voir que le brun n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Il enfila le pyjama qu'Harry avait laissé pour lui, faisant claquer l'élastique contre sa taille afin de prévenir Harry qu'il pouvait regarder à nouveau.

« - Bain de minuit ? » Demanda Harry, essayant de paraitre nonchalant. Il sonna paniqué et confus à la place, mais Draco laissa couler.

« - Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Il faisait trop chaud sous cette petite tente. » Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule alors qu'ils marchaient vers le feu. Il faisait un peu froid après avoir passé tant de temps dans l'eau et l'air de la nuit n'était pas assez chaud pour l'empêcher de grelotter. « - L'eau était bonne. »

Harry lui lança un regard soupçonneux, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si Draco mentait ou pas. Il retint un sourire, il savait que Draco pouvait mentir aussi facilement qu'il respirait, mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé si c'était un trait qu'il avait appris en tant que Serpentard ou avocat. Peut-être que c'était simplement une caractéristique des Malfoy, se dit-il.

« - J'en suis sûr. Il faisait un peu chaud... »

Draco eut un petit sourire aux mots d'Harry. Flirtait-il intentionnellement avec lui ou était-il simplement Harry ? Il se tourna pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le brun, mais pour une fois, le visage d'Harry ne lui donna aucune réponse.

Il attendit quelques battements, hochant la tête alors qu'Harry avançait. De sa position, il pouvait voir son dos bronzé et musclé et la façon dont son pyjama était assez bas pour dévoiler une bande de peau blanche là où ses fesses commençaient à se bomber. Apparemment, son maillot de bain était plus modeste que le pantalon qu'il mettait pour dormir.

« - Nous devrions l'agrandir un peu. » Dit Draco, rattrapant Harry en quelques foulées. Harry fronça le nez à cette idée et le pouls de Draco s'accéléra à la pensée que peut-être le brun voulait dormir près de lui. « - Ou nous pourrions utiliser un sort de refroidissement. Je sais que tu veux faire les choses comme des moldus mais... »

« - Un sort de refroidissement sera bien. » Dit Harry rapidement, ne voulant pas admettre que ses cauchemars étaient moins fréquents quand il partageait le lit de quelqu'un. Lui et Ginny ne dormaient plus dans le même lit depuis plus d'un an, cela faisait donc un bon moment qu'il n'avait eu aucun répit dans ses rêves. La nuit où lui et Draco avaient campés après qu'ils se soient perdus en naviguant avait été l'une des meilleures nuits qu'il n'avait jamais eues. Il ne savait pas si c'était simplement d'être près de quelqu'un ou près de Draco qui faisait ça.

Draco haussa les épaules, secrètement heureux de la réponse rapide d'Harry. C'était une vraie frustration d'être aussi proche d'Harry et ne pas être en mesure de le toucher mais c'était mieux que de ne pas être proche d'Harry.

Aucun des deux hommes semblaient anxieux de se rendormir quand ils retournèrent au camp donc Harry suggéra qu'ils fassent cuire quelque chose sur le feu. Draco était douteux à propos de quoi que ce soit à cuire sur le feu avec un bâton, car le bois était inflammable après tout, mais il accepta l'idée d'Harry car ça semblait le rendre heureux. Harry avait un visage très animé quand il était excité par quelque chose et Draco sourit quand il vit qu'une chose aussi simple que cuire des marshmallow sur un feu pouvait rendre Harry si joyeux.

Draco n'avait jamais goûté cela avant, mais il devait admettre qu'au moins une partie de l'excitation d'Harry était justifiée. Les friandises chaudes et gluantes étaient difficiles à manger, mais elles étaient délicieuses. Harry laissait ses guimauves sur le feu jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient presque noircies, affirmant qu'elles avaient une meilleure saveur ainsi. Draco préférait quand elles étaient simplement un peu brune... de cette façon, elles restaient presque entière quand il mangeait au lieu qu'elles dégoulinent le long de son menton et sur le sable comme Harry.

« - Tu devrais essayer au moins un de cette façon. » Protesta Harry, récupérant habillement un autre marshmallow cuit. Il sourit alors que la guimauve suintait de l'autre côté, le sucre chaud coulant le long de son poignet alors qu'il le tendait vers le blond.

Draco roula des yeux, mais se pencha en avant, prenant une bouchée de ce qu'Harry lui tendait. L'intimité de la position ne le frappa pas alors que la guimauve gluante frappa sa langue et il fut surpris de constater qu'Harry avait raison, ça avait un meilleur goût de cette façon, mais cette réalisation fut secondaire alors qu'Harry se penchait vers lui. Draco osa à peine respirer alors que les lèvres pleines d'Harry se rapprochèrent et ses yeux gris se fermèrent quand il les sentit frôler le coin de sa bouche.

« - Tu as un peu de guimauve juste là. » Dit Harry, semblant lui-même à bout de souffle.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à plonger dans le regard vert d'Harry. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ce qui donnait à ses yeux un aspect plus sombre et Draco espérait que c'était de l'excitation et pas seulement un effet du feu.

« - Merci. » Dit-il, ne reconnaissant pas sa propre voix étranglée. Il s'attendait de voir si Harry s'éloignerait et quand il ne le fit pas, il réduit de nouveau l'écart entre eux, recouvrant doucement les lèvres d'Harry des siennes pour un baiser correct.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vraiment léché de la guimauve sur le visage de Draco. Il s'était lui-même perdu en regardant le blond prendre une bouchée et avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouva à récupérer la friandise sur Draco. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait emporté dans un baiser encore mieux, laissant Draco les orientait alors qu'ils exploraient la bouche de l'autre. Il ne savait même pas quand il avait ouvert ses lèvres, mais il dut le faire parce que la langue de Draco caressait la sienne avec des mouvements lents et timides que même Harry avec son inexpérience, pouvait dire que c'était pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il souhaitait que le baiser dure éternellement mais Draco se recula, brisant la transe dans laquelle Harry était. Ses joues devinrent immédiatement écarlates face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Le baiser avait été fabuleux, mieux que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec Ginny. Mieux que le meilleur baiser qu'il pensait avoir eu et qu'il avait également partagé avec Draco. Celui-là avait été accidentel et maladroit, mais il n'y avait rien de maladroit dans celui-ci.

Harry s'assit sur ses talons, étourdi par les émotions voletant dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il devrait avoir honte d'embrasser un autre homme mais c'était trop agréable pour regretter. Le fait que c'était Draco... il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter qu'il venait de gâcher leur amitié grandissante. Ça allait être dur de retourner à Londres et il ne voulait pas le faire sans Draco à ses côtés à titre quelconque.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, regardant la lutte intérieure d'Harry. Il était facile de suivre ses pensées, à la fois parce qu'elles étaient prévisibles et parce que son visage était comme un miroir de son esprit quand il était préoccupé. Quand il commença à avoir l'air plus préoccupé que confus, Draco décida d'intervenir.

« - Ne te prends pas trop la tête. » Dit-il doucement, se penchant vers lui et déposant un baiser chaste au coin de la bouche d'Harry, identique à celui qui avait été prémices de leur baiser précédent. « - Nous avons toute la nuit pour y réfléchir, non ? Voyons comment nous verrons les choses demain matin. Je te promets que si tu regrettes, nous ne recommencerons plus. Et si tu ne regrettes pas... » Il s'interrompit et fit un sourire espiègle à Harry, conçu pour le rassurer et l'amuser. « - Eh bien, si tu ne le fais pas, nous verrons ce qui arrivera. »

_À suivre..._


	10. 27 août

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 10 : 27 août**

**By dracosoftie**

Harry se réveilla paisiblement et se sentait heureux comme il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis des années et la raison de cela était étendue à côté de lui dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de cheveux blonds. Ils étaient rentrés se coucher peu de temps après le baiser... Harry sourit malgré lui, se souvenant de la sensation des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes... et Harry s'était presque instantanément endormi. Étonnant compte tenu de son esprit agité.

Draco semblait pressentir qu'il était réveillé, bougeant nerveusement et se tournant vers lui. Harry resta immobile alors que le blond se blottissait dans sa chaleur. Il repensa au discours de la nuit dernière de prendre les choses lentement et Harry n'avait aucune raison de douter qu'il le ferait, il semblait que le corps de Draco reconnaissait le changement dans leur relation et cherchait Harry dans son sommeil.

Harry se détendit contre les bras lâches de Draco, profitant simplement de la proximité. Il avait raté cette intimité... ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait eu avec Ginny pendant une longue période. Il se raidit quand il sentit le sexe dur de Draco contre sa hanche et un sentiment de panique l'envahit à ce contact. Il eut un soupir de soulagement quand il se rendit compte que le blond n'était pas réveillé. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à faire face aux autres choses à part embrasser, mais il était heureux de se blottir contre lui et se rendormir pour quelques heures de plus.

Le soleil était depuis longtemps levé et le sortilège de refroidissement qu'ils avaient utilisé sur la tente avait disparu peu de temps après qu'Harry se soit réveillé une première fois à l'aube. Ce n'était pas vraiment étouffant mais ça devenait moite avec Draco contre lui. Il se défit de son étreinte, rampa hors de la tente et s'étira. Ils avaient ramené quelques ustensiles pour faire la cuisine à la manière moldue mais ça semblait soudainement moins important pour Harry de vivre une expérience authentique. Il attrapa sa baguette dans son sac, il remplit une casserole en étain d'eau pour faire du thé et la chauffa avec un sort avant de laisser tomber les sachets de thé dedans. Draco détestait le thé en sachet mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient sur l'île. Harry ne pouvait pas faire la différence, mais Draco jurait qu'il y en avait une.

Harry protégea le thé avec un sort de réchauffement et envisagea brièvement de retourner dans la tente pour récupérer quelques vêtements, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Draco. Ils avaient apporté des provisions adéquates de fruits, légumes et conserves de la maison, mais il avait envie de bacon et d'œufs. Il s'étendit sur le sable frais, buvant son thé et regardant l'océan, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

* * *

« - Madame Malfoy, je vous assure... »

Pansy hésita en voyant la fureur pure apparaitre dans les yeux de Narcissa. Elle fit un pas en arrière inconsciemment, souhaitant que Théo soit à la maison. Il est probable que la matriarche Malfoy savait qu'il serait absent ce soir pour célébrer les noces imminentes de Blaise et avait délibérément choisi ce moment pour passer un coup de cheminette. Pansy se força à redresser sa colonne vertébrale, ne voulant pas se laisser intimider dans sa propre maison, en particulier par une femme qui ne pouvait même pas quitter son propre manoir à cause du bracelet que le ministère avait posé à sa cheville.

« - Permettez-moi de vous assurer, Miss Parkinson, que si un quelconque mal arrive à mon fils, vous en serez très désolée. » Siffla Narcissa, la teinte verte du feu rendant son visage encore plus sinistre.

Pansy rigola presque de la menace, se sentant plus sur un terrain plat. Bien qu'ils étaient toujours un couple avec assez d'argent et d'influence pour rendre les choses difficiles pour leurs ennemis, les Malfoy n'étaient certainement pas en mesure d'émettre de telles menaces... en particulier à propos de Draco, puisque Pansy savait qu'il avait parlé à aucun de ses parents depuis des années. Etant toujours un bon fils et héritier, il leur envoyait une missive à chaque Noël, racontant les évènements de sa vie mais à sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais eu de réponse.

« - Madame Malfoy, Draco va parfaitement bien, il se remet de... »

« - Le reste du monde peut croire votre histoire, mais je sais qu'il ne récupère pas dans un quelconque hôpital privé. Pas qu'il puisse se permettre une telle chose même s'il était malade. » Ricana-t-elle.

Narcissa renifla alors qu'elle observait derrière Pansy le salon modeste, notant le mobilier moderne et la décoration clairsemée. Le fait que son fils ait décidé de tourner le dos à son patrimoine avait été peu significatif pour elle... qu'est-ce que la croyance de la pureté du sang avait fait pour sa famille ? Elle et Draco étaient les derniers de la lignée des Black, à moins que l'on compte Androméda et son petit-fils métis. Sa sœur était morte en servant un fou et ses cousins étaient morts sans laisser d'héritiers, dont l'un de la main de sa sœur. La noble et fière lignée des Black, exterminée par une guerre ridicule et son fils, son magnifique et talentueux fils, réduit à vivre comme un véritable pauvre parce que son père était trop têtu pour admettre qu'il avait eu tort.

Pansy ressentit de la sympathie pour la femme. Elle savait que Narcissa jugeait sa vie... et celle de Draco... et de ressentir un manque, surtout depuis qu'elle avait vu une expression similaire sur le visage de sa propre mère les rares fois où elle s'était abaissée à la visiter. C'était de la pitié, du dégoût et du regret, le tout mélangé en un.

« - L'entreprise se porte bien. » Dit Pansy. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de défendre les choix qu'ils avaient faits, même si ce n'était pas la question. « - Draco ne l'abandonnerait pour rien. »

Sauf pour Potter, ajouta-t-elle mentalement, espérant contre tout espoir que ce problème particulier était en cours d'arrangement. Ils devaient revenir dans quelques jours et si rien ne s'était passé, elle castrerait elle-même le blond. Le mois dernier avait été un enfer entre jongler avec la charge de travail supplémentaire au cabinet, montrer à Ron les ficelles du métier et faire disparaitre les suspicions à propos de l'absence de Draco.

Narcissa émit un rire moqueur et incrédule et Pansy serra les dents.

« - Draco a eu la dragoncelle quand il avait trois ans. » Dit Narcissa en plissant les yeux. « - Si vous ne voulez pas que je lance un appel public pour le bien-être de mon fils, alors je suggère que vous commenciez depuis le début. La vérité cette fois. »

* * *

Draco s'enfonça plus profondément dans son sac de couchage, vaguement conscient qu'il n'était pas dans un vrai lit. La raison pour laquelle il ne quitta pas l'état ensommeillé durant quelques secondes encore, mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il était sous une tente et non au chalet, il se réveilla instantanément, se redressant sur un coude et recherchant Harry.

Son cœur se serra quand il réalisa que le brun n'était pas là. Il poussa un soupir frustré et sortit de son sac de couchage, se demandant s'il devait partir à sa recherche ou tout simplement le laisser seul. Le baiser de la nuit dernière avait été spectaculaire et l'avait rempli d'espoir qu'il pouvait y avoir une sorte de futur pour eux. Mais il n'avait pas menti dans ce qu'il avait dit à Harry par la suite, qu'il ne le pousserait pas plus qu'il le pouvait et qu'il respecterait la décision d'Harry sur ce qu'il voulait même si cela signifiait faire semblant que le baiser de la nuit dernière n'était pas arrivé.

Soupirant bruyamment, il se leva, enfila un maillot de bain et prit un livre. Il savait qu'Harry pouvait disparaitre pendant des heures et Draco n'avait aucune idée de quand il était parti. Il se changea rapidement, prenant sa baguette pour se lancer le sortilège de crème solaire avant de sortir dans la lumière brillante du début d'après-midi. Lui et Harry avaient suspendu des hamacs entre quelques arbres robustes hier quand ils avaient établi le camp et il pensa que c'était le moment parfait pour lire dans l'un d'entre eux plutôt que s'inquiéter du sort d'Harry.

Harry survola le camp, rigolant quand il se rendit compte que Draco dormait dans un hamac, un vieux livre sur la poitrine. Il lui avait fallu plus de temps que prévu pour retourner au chalet et faire le petit-déjeuner et encore plus pour trouver comment transporter la nourriture sur son balai. Il avait fini par ranger le tout dans un grand panier de pique-nique qu'il avait trouvé dans le garde-manger, mais le voyage du retour avait été beaucoup plus lent parce qu'il était contraint d'équilibrer le panier alors qu'il volait.

Il atterrit avec soin, soulevant le panier imposant avec les deux mains pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour déballer le tout, mais le cliquetis des couverts ne réveilla pas Draco. Harry sourit, bondissant vers lui et secouant le hamac.

Draco se réveilla aussitôt, manquant de tomber du hamac quand il essaya de se redresser. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit le rire d'Harry et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et poussa un soupir exaspéré, ce qui fit encore plus rire le brun.

« - Je suis retourné au chalet pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et pendant que j'étais là-bas, j'ai pensé que je pouvais nous faire un vrai repas avec des œufs. » Dit joyeusement Harry, faisant un geste vers le rocher plat où plusieurs plats attendaient. Draco inspira et la bonne odeur du bacon et du café lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

« - Je pensais que tu étais parti. » Dit Draco, balançant ses jambes hors du hamac et marchant dans le sable vers le petit-déjeuner.

Harry lui lança un regard confus, lui tendant une assiette chargée de nourriture.

« - Comment pourrais-je partir ? Nous sommes là pour quatre jours encore. »

Draco s'immobilisa, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche. Harry n'avait pas parlé d'hier soir et il n'était pas sûr s'il le devait ou pas. Après tout, il s'était promis de suivre l'exemple d'Harry et il semblerait que le brun voulait se contenter de prétendre que rien n'était jamais arrivé.

« - Oh. Oh ! » Dit Harry en souriant alors qu'il comprenait. « - Tu pensais que je regrettais de t'avoir embrassé. »

Draco haussa un sourcil et son estomac se noua.

« - Eh bien, c'est le cas. » Dit Harry en repoussant son assiette. Draco repoussa la sienne également, se préparant psychologiquement pour la conversation. Il n'était cependant pas préparé à ce qu'Harry se penche vers lui et place ses mains autour de son visage et l'attirer dans un baiser maladroit qui se termina aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. « - Je regrette d'avoir attendu si longtemps après la première fois pour recommencer. »

Draco se mit à rire quand Harry le lâcha, le soulagement se répandant en lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de ludique, il avait vu beaucoup de facette d'Harry, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il allait apprécier de connaître ce côté inattendu du brun.

_À suivre..._


	11. 30 août

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 11 : 30 août**

**By dracosoftie**

Draco ne pensait pas qu'il ait déjà été aussi actif physiquement dans sa vie, pas même quand il jouait au Quidditch à Poudlard. Chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait mal, dont quelques-uns qu'il n'avait pas eu le privilège de connaître avant qu'Harry lui fasse découvrir les joies du sport moldu.

Il se tenait sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant l'eau détendre son dos douloureux. Harry semblait déterminé à remplir chaque seconde de leurs derniers jours sur l'île avec des activités ardues et il se demandait si le brun était vraiment un passionné de sport ou si le planning épuisant avait un autre but. Ils s'étaient embrassés quelques fois depuis le camping et la nuit dernière, Harry avait même accepté un échange de caresses mutuelles après que leurs baisers soient devenus passionnés. Cela avait été passionné, mais pas assez pour Draco.

Il soupira, ses bras étant trop fatigués pour même envisager de se branler en dépit de l'intérêt que son sexe avait montré alors qu'il se souvenait de la sensation de la main hésitante d'Harry sur son érection, le caressant maladroitement jusqu'à la jouissance. Ils avaient fait du kayak aujourd'hui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Son temps avec Harry semblait destiné à être plein de nouveautés... la première fois qu'il faisait volontiers du camping, la première fois qu'il essayait toute sorte de sport moldu, la première fois qu'il était prêt à attendre si longtemps pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec un nouveau partenaire.

Il étira ses épaules, grimaçant à la brûlure de ses bras. Ils étaient allés faire de l'escalade la veille, grimpant jusqu'au sommet d'une petite montagne sur l'île juste avant le coucher du soleil. Harry avait apporté un autre pique-nique et ils avaient mangé ensemble en regardant le soleil disparaitre dans la mer, buvant du vin et partageant des histoires jusqu'à ce que les étoiles s'illuminent dans le ciel. Ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger de la fraîcheur sur la pierre escarpée, inventant des histoires au sujet des constellations que Draco désignait. Ils avaient même vu une étoile filante et Draco s'était trouvé triste, n'ayant plus un caractère fantaisiste alors qu'il regardait les yeux verts d'Harry brillaient avant de se fermer et qu'il faisait un vœu. Il était trop cynique pour faire un souhait à une étoile, trop d'épreuves vécues pour vouloir remettre tous ses espoirs à un morceau de roche intergalactique qui fonçait à travers l'atmosphère, quel que soit le joli spectacle qu'elle offrait.

Harry ne lui avait pas dit que ce qu'il avait souhaité, faisant valoir que ça ne se réaliserait pas s'il le disait à quelqu'un. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, quand sa bouche se posa sur celle de Draco et que sa langue retraçait les contours de ses lèvres pour entrer, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que le souhait était à leur sujet.

Il shampooina ses cheveux, grimaçant quand le mouvement tira sur les muscles endoloris de ses épaules et de son dos. Ils leur restaient seulement un jour... et une nuit de plus... sur l'île avant que le Portoloin les ramène à Londres le 1er septembre. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où le Portoloin les déposerait ou ce qui les attendrait. Il espérait désespérément que ce serait un endroit privé, il ne voulait pas tester les limites de leur relation indéfinie dès leur retour en étant confrontés à Ginny ou un de leurs amis.

Il tourna le robinet à contrecœur, frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il essuya la vapeur sur le miroir, examinant son visage pour voir s'il avait besoin de se raser. C'était un peu ridicule de se raser à cette heure... ils étaient rentrés un peu tard de leur escapade en kayak et Harry s'activait dans la cuisine pour leur préparer de quoi manger en attendant son tour dans la douche... mais il savait qu'Harry détestait le sentiment de barbe contre sa peau, de sorte que Draco avait pris soin de garder sa mâchoire lisse ces derniers jours. Il avait considérablement bronzé, inclinant la tête pour admirer la couleur en bonne santé que sa peau avait prise au cours du dernier mois malgré les applications de crème. Il était encore beaucoup plus pâle que le bronzage brun doré d'Harry, mais il avait sans aucun doute bronzé aussi.

Draco ouvrit la porte du couloir, laissant la vapeur s'échapper de la pièce. Il passa la tête par la porte, à la recherche d'Harry. Il pouvait entendre le bruit des casseroles dans la cuisine alors il laissa ouvert, persuadé qu'Harry ne s'impatientait pas de son extra-longue douche. Il laissa tomber sa serviette, atteignant le pot de baume de guérison qu'il avait apporté avec lui. L'ecchymose pourpre qui s'étendait sur ses côtes autour de sa hanche guérissait bien, mais elle était encore douloureuse au toucher. Il étala soigneusement la pommade dessus, notant que certains endroits avaient déjà virés au vert.

« - Je n'aurais pas dû te faire essayer. » Dit Harry depuis le seuil de la porte, faisant sursauter Draco. Il laissa tomber le pot de pommade qui roula vers les pieds d'Harry.

Draco se reprit et roula des yeux, se concentrant sur son activité d'étaler une fine couche de pommade. Il n'avait pas protesté quand Harry avait suggéré de faire du deltaplane et il n'y avait personne à blâmer sauf lui-même pour sa blessure. Ce n'était pas de la faute d'Harry s'il avait mal atterri, mais le brun se sentait coupable depuis.

Harry se pencha pour ramasser le pot alors que Draco se tournait vers lui et son cœur manqua un battement quand il se retrouva de manière inattendu au niveau du sexe de Draco, niché dans un lit de poils blonds et ayant l'air tout à fait séduisant. Il se lécha les lèvres, se demandant vraiment s'il avait le courage de faire ce qu'il voulait essayer.

Draco remarqua immédiatement l'intérêt d'Harry, son sexe mou se remplissant instantanément de sang sous le regard de l'autre homme. Il entendit Harry haleter doucement quand son érection grandit, les yeux fixés sur l'organe de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fièrement tendu et complètement dur.

« - Harry... »

Draco ne pouvait pas dire si Harry était réveillé ou horrifié mais l'imprévu de la situation ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de contrôler sa propre réaction. Avoir Harry à quelques mètres de son sexe avait envoyé toute sorte d'image dans son esprit et son corps avait été désireux de répondre. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, surpris quand Harry tomba à genoux et le suivit.

« - Je veux essayer quelque chose. » Dit Harry, regardant Draco par-dessous une frange de cils noirs. Le sexe de Draco trembla à l'image qu'il renvoya, sa langue rose s'élançant hors des lèvres charnues, les yeux verts assombris par l'excitation.

Draco hocha la tête, ne se fiant pas pour parler. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé Harry comme cela ? Trop pour les compter, mais pas un seul de ses fantasmes arrivait à la hauteur de la façon dont le brun avait l'air enivrant à cet instant.

Harry étudia le sexe de Draco pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire ensuite. Il pensa à ce qu'il ressentait en enveloppant sa main autour de la longueur dure, sentant les veines et les creux sous sa paume. Serait-il capable de les sentir contre sa langue ? Harry frissonna, s'approchant de Draco et se préparant psychologiquement, puisant dans son propre désir pour se donner le courage dont il avait besoin.

Draco se perdit presque au moment où Harry blottit son visage contre son sexe, enfouissant son nez dans les touffes de poils blonds et respirant son odeur. Il gémit, se penchant contre le lavabo derrière lui pour se soutenir alors qu'il sentait la joue mal rasée d'Harry frôlait son érection, le toucher rugueux envoyant comme des éclairs dans ses veines. Draco aimait le look négligé d'Harry et il l'avait taquiné à ce sujet durant tout le mois en lui disant qu'il ressemblait à un pirate échevelé avec sa barbe noire et sa peau bronzée. La barbe sombre d'Harry lui donnait bonne mine et était passionnant, mais il ne pouvait jamais le convaincre de rester plus d'un jour ou deux sans se raser.

Les genoux de Draco faiblirent quand la langue d'Harry s'élança, traçant une ligne de feu sur son sexe. Il regarda Harry s'asseoir sur ses talons, le visage grave alors qu'il analysait la texture et le goût du sexe de Draco. Il devait aimer, car il se pencha à nouveau, cette fois en passant sa langue sur la tête et goûtant le sperme qui commençait à suinter. Il émit un son pensif, faisant vibrer le sexe de Draco qui ne put que gémir.

Harry haussa un sourcil, se donnant du courage à la réaction de Draco. Il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, prenant un tiers de l'érection de Draco. Il fit tourner sa langue autour de la peau douce, étonné de la façon dont Draco haleta et se tordait au moindre contact. Il se concentra, essayant de déplacer sa bouche et sa langue de la même façon que Ginny le faisait puisqu'il savait au moins comment cela faisait. Draco gémit à nouveau, ses mains se crispant sur le lavabo derrière lui afin de s'empêcher de s'emparer de la tête d'Harry et baiser sa bouche. La connaissance qu'il était le premier homme à qui Harry faisait cela faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite que les sensations de la pipe inexpérimenté qu'il recevait. Il haleta le nom d'Harry quand le brun passa une main sur sa cuisse, ses doigts frôlant ses bourses.

Draco regarda Harry, une sensation de chaleur se déployant dans sa poitrine quand il vit l'expression d'intense concentration sur son visage. Il avait l'air comme s'il menait une expérience importante au lieu d'y prendre plaisir et Draco décida qu'il fallait changer. Il recula ses hanches, gémissant alors que les lèvres douces d'Harry glissaient le long de sa peau humide alors qu'il sortait de sa bouche. Harry leva des yeux pleins d'inquiétude et de questions.

« - Je suis désolé, je sais que je... »

« - Non, tu étais parfait. » Murmura Draco, forçant Harry à se lever et l'embrasser. Le brun se détendit, se retrouvant sur un terrain plus familier que lorsque sa bouche avait enveloppé le sexe de Draco. Il se raidit quand il sentit Draco commencer à le déshabiller, se forçant à se détendre alors que les doux touchers et les caresses se répandaient sur sa peau. Il pouvait faire confiance à Draco.

Draco manœuvra Harry, le pressant contre le lavabo une fois qu'il fut nu. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, faisant rire l'autre homme.

« - A ton tour. » Dit Draco, gardant son regard gris de façon constante sur Harry quand il se mit à genoux devant lui.

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il regardait Draco lui sourire. Il fut entièrement préparé au prochain mouvement de Draco, criant de surprise et d'excitation quand le blond ouvrit les lèvres et les enroula autour de sa queue, la pression ferme et humide engloutissant son membre alors qu'il glissait jusqu'à la base.

« - Oh Jésus. » Gémit-il, sentant son orgasme se construire rapidement dans le creux de son ventre. Il avait déjà eu du sexe oral avant, mais là encore, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Avant qu'il puisse avertir Draco, Harry sentit ses muscles se tendre, son esprit devenant blanc alors que l'orgasme le traversait, transformant ses muscles en bouillie et le laissant secoué.

Draco donna au sexe d'Harry une dernière caresse avec sa langue avant de le lâcher, souriant à l'air renversé et satisfait sur le visage d'Harry. Ils avaient parlé de leurs précédentes expériences sexuelles au cours des derniers jours et il savait qu'Harry n'avait jamais pu jouir avec les faibles tentatives de Ginny de le sucer. Il sourit, prenant un malin plaisir à savoir qu'il avait pu emmener Harry jusqu'à la jouissance en seulement quelques minutes.

Il grimaça alors qu'il se redressait, ses muscles protestant contre le mouvement. Il avait déjà mal avant de s'agenouiller sur le carrelage froid et maintenant que l'adrénaline de sa rencontre inattendue avec Harry s'évanouissait, la douleur était pire que ce qu'elle était. Son érection persistante n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus. Elle effleura la peau lisse de la hanche d'Harry, tirant le brun de sa torpeur.

« - C'était... je... mmm... » Harry soupira de bonheur alors que Draco l'apaisait d'un baiser, mettant fin à ce qui aurait été un moment délicat. Il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier Draco pour sa performance ou s'excuser d'être venu dans sa bouche. Il était réticent à essayer de nouveau car il était évident qu'il n'avait pas la compétence de Draco dans ce domaine, mais le sexe dur du blond contre sa hanche lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas encore venu.

Il mit fin au baiser, pensant que Draco voudrait qu'il lui rende la faveur de l'achever. Il fut surpris quand Draco prit sa main alors qu'il la descendait, la reposant sur son épaule.

« - Tu veux voir ? » Demanda Draco, ses yeux gris brillant d'excitation. Harry frissonna à la raucité de sa voix, ses yeux attirés par les lèvres légèrement gonflaient qui s'étaient retrouvées autour de son sexe. Le cœur d'Harry battit plus vite, son excitation revenant alors qu'il regardait Draco enveloppait sa main autour de son propre sexe, ses longs doigts et les ongles manucurés se détachant par contraste contre la peau sombre.

« - Tu peux apprendre beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'une personne aime en observant. » Dit Draco sur le ton de la conversation. Il regarda Harry à travers ses paupières lourdes, un sourire courbant ses lèvres quand il se caressa. Le regard d'Harry était rivé sur son érection et il pouvait voir les premiers frémissements d'intérêt dans le sexe d'Harry.

Harry déglutit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'est regarder avec attention Draco se branler avec lenteur et mouvements réguliers. Il n'avait jamais rien vu qui soit aussi insouciant et érotique dans sa vie. Il ne s'était également jamais sentit aussi innocent qu'à cet instant dans cette salle de bain. Il avait pensé avoir une certaine connaissance depuis qu'il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec Ginny, mais il commençait à croire qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien sur le vrai sexe.

Draco ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres alors qu'il se caressait rapidement. Il avait été proche de la fin avant, donc il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il vienne entre ses mains, le visage rougit par l'effort et l'excitation alors qu'il jouissait avec un gémissement.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry immobile contre le lavabo et pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il avait réussi à effrayer l'autre homme en allant trop vite. Harry s'avança avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit cependant et porta la main de Draco à ses lèvres, sa langue sortant pour goûter le sperme sur ses doigts. Un sourire malicieux se répandit sur son visage quand il leva les yeux, ce qui fit manquer un battement à Draco.

« - Curiosité. » Dit-il, n'hésitant pas à avancer encore pour pouvoir embrasser à nouveau Draco.

Pendant un moment, Draco souhaitait être un puissant Légilimen pour pouvoir voir à quoi pensait Harry. Le brun était si incroyablement timide et coincé à certains moments et puis il faisait quelque chose qui surprenait totalement Draco. Il gémit quand Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sa main se crispant sur son cuir chevelu alors qu'il le pressait plus près. C'est alors qu'il décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi pensait Harry tant que ses pensées n'interféraient pas avec ce qu'ils faisaient.

* * *

« - Elle a dit quoi ? »

Pansy poussa un profond soupir alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de whisky Pur-Feu. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a quelques mois qu'elle se retrouverait assise dans la cuisine d'Hermione Granger-Weasley pour parler de son dernier entretient avec Narcissa Malfoy, elle l'aurait fait interner et pourtant, elle était là à regarder Ron lavait la vaisselle dans l'évier tandis qu'Hermione pliait le linge sur la table devant elle.

« - Elle a dit qu'elle voulait une visite de Draco dès son retour. » Dit Pansy avec lassitude, repoussant son verre et faisant un mouvement de baguette au-dessus d'un panier de linge déplié. Un minuscule tee-shirt de bébé rose s'éleva de la pile et se plia soigneusement avant d'aller rejoindre la pile qu'Hermione avait déjà faite.

« - Il ne lui a plus parlé depuis des années, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Ron par-dessus son épaule. Il avait appris à connaître un peu Draco au cours du dernier mois, depuis qu'il avait dû lire ses notes et ses mémoires sur les affaires. Il avait été surpris de constater qu'il aimait la façon dont le blond pensait, à partir des observations occasionnelles qui étaient griffonnées dans la marge d'un dossier, précisant sa logique alors qu'il traçait ses arguments face à la cour. Il avait l'espoir fou que le plan de Pansy et Hermione pourrait fonctionner, surtout après le dernier stratagème de sa sœur pour gagner la sympathie de la Gazette. Il serra les dents en pensant à l'interview larmoyante qu'elle avait donnée, où elle avait déclaré qu'elle avait seulement trouvé du réconfort dans les bras d'un autre homme quand Harry lui avait refusé ce dont elle avait besoin. La réaction du public à cela avait été mitigée, mais il y avait beaucoup de supporter de Ginny qui voulait la tête d'Harry.

« - Il n'a reçu aucun hibou d'eux depuis qu'il a ouvert le cabinet. » Confirma Pansy, souriant malgré elle alors qu'elle pliait une petite chemise Oxford. Elle et Théo adoraient Hugo et passait du temps avec lui avait provoqué un grand nombre de conversations inconfortables sur quand ils auraient des enfants.

« - Hmm. » Hermione fronça le nez pensivement, remplissant distraitement le verre de Pansy avec sa baguette quand elle vit qu'il était vide. « - Tu as dit qu'ils ne se souciaient pas que Draco aime les hommes, non ? »

Pansy secoua la tête.

« - Cela n'a jamais été un problème pour eux, d'autant plus qu'il aime les femmes aussi. C'était son aversion pour le mariage arrangé qui est à l'origine de leurs conflits puis ensuite il y a eu sa position très loquace sur la politique du sang. » Dit-elle, prenant une autre gorgée de la combustion liquide. Cette dernière assignation au Manoir Malfoy la laissait ébranlée et inquiète pour Draco. Elle aurait aimé croire que sa mère le réclamait simplement parce qu'elle se souciait de lui, mais c'était peu probable.

« - Sa relation avec Harry lui donnerait beaucoup de capital politique, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione, levant les yeux vers Pansy. « - Penses-tu qu'ils veulent se réconcilier dans l'espoir que le statut d'Harry pourrait révoquer leur peine ? »

Pansy haussa les épaules. Tout était possible quand les Malfoy étaient concernés. Elle n'avait pas été obligée de parler à Lucius, merci Merlin, mais elle ne doutait pas que s'ils continuaient à l'utiliser comme méthode pour approcher Draco, elle craquerait bientôt. Elle espérait juste que Draco serait rentré avant que cela arrive. Lucius Malfoy, même diminué par la surveillance du ministère était un homme imposant et pas celui qu'elle voudrait rencontrer seule.

_À suivre..._


	12. 2 septembre

**La Lune de Miel**

**Chapitre 12 : 2 septembre**

**By dracosoftie**

Draco s'étira, se blottissant contre le dos chaud d'Harry. Le brun avait réussi à prendre toute la place dans le lit durant la nuit mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ça lui donnait l'occasion de dormir contre lui.

« - Est-ce le matin ? »

Draco déposa un baiser sur la nuque d'Harry, effleurant la peau douce. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas obtenir assez d'Harry.

« - A peine. » Répondit-il, levant la tête pour regarder le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Ils s'étaient rendus chez lui la nuit dernière, car Ron leur avait dit que Ginny n'était pas parti de chez Harry encore. « - Tu peux dormir quelques heures de plus. »

Harry cligna des yeux, ses prunelles s'adaptant à la pièce sombre. Il pouvait voir des striures roses dans le ciel gris à l'extérieur. Ça ne ressemblait à rien aux levers du soleil sur l'île où le ciel sombre se retrouvait engloutit par la lumière du soleil en ce qui semblait être une affaire de minutes. Il préférait plutôt un lent lever de soleil, en particulier lors d'un matin comme celui-ci où il voulait une bonne excuse pour paresser au lit. Avec Draco. Il sourit, se retourna et embrassa le blond.

« - Ou nous pourrions faire quelque chose d'autre. » Dit-il, se sentant inexplicablement courageux.

Ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés durant leurs derniers jours sur l'île, apprenant à connaître le corps de l'autre et ses préférences. Harry avait été surpris de constater qu'il aimait bien quand Draco lui mordillait l'oreille et il avait été tout aussi surpris de constater que le blond avait des mamelons extrêmement sensibles et qu'il prenait plaisir à les lécher.

Draco n'avait pas fait pression sur lui pour faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt mais c'est ce qui poussait Harry à se sentir aimé et respecté d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre en mot. Maintenant, dans le chaleureux et confortable lit de Draco, enveloppé dans des couvertures et des draps qui sentaient comme une combinaison d'eux deux, Harry se sentait prêt à aller plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps et pas dans le sens classique du terme, mais il n'avait pas envie de précipiter les choses, c'était... en fait, c'était comme si le mois qu'ils avaient passé au Costa Rica était une sorte de préliminaires élaborés conduisant à ce moment.

Draco chantonna d'approbation, pressant son corps contre celui d'Harry alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Il gémit quand il sentit le genou d'Harry pousser ses cuisses à s'écarter, glissant entre eux afin qu'il puisse frotter son érection contre la sienne. Harry était devenu tellement plus à l'aise avec ce genre de contact intime au cours des derniers jours et quelque chose dans la poitrine de Draco se gonflait à la façon dont le mouvement était instinctif, Harry n'hésitait plus sur ses mouvements, n'avait plus peur de ce qui allait arriver.

Harry recula quand Draco enveloppa sa main autour de son sexe, souriant à la question qui était lisible dans les yeux gris.

« - Je voudrais essayer quelque chose de différent. » Dit Harry, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. « - Nous n'avons pas... je veux dire tu sais, nous avons fait beaucoup, mais nous n'avons pas... »

Il rougit et enfonça la tête dans les épaules. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent de manière comique quand il comprit finalement où Harry voulait en venir, son sexe palpitant à la prise de conscience qu'Harry voulait avoir des relations sexuelles.

« - Es-tu sûr ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de garder le contrôle. Il caressa le cou d'Harry, ses dents allant mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Harry frissonna, faisant un bruit qui mit le feu à tous les nerfs du corps de Draco.

Harry hocha la tête, se frottant contre la hanche de Draco pour prouver à quel point il était sûr. Tout ce qu'il allait dire se perdit dans un gémissement de frustration quand quelqu'un commença à frapper à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

« - Dégagez ! » Grogna Draco, ignorant les coups alors qu'il entraînait Harry dans un profond baiser.

Harry rigola, poussant la poitrine nue de Draco. Qui que c'était, il n'allait clairement pas s'en aller et Harry n'était pas sûr qu'ils pouvaient sauver le moment de toute façon. Son érection se ramollit presque complètement quand il entendit une voix aiguë crier depuis dehors.

« - Ginny. » Dit-il, ses yeux vers s'écarquillant de choc alors qu'il regardait vers le salon de l'appartement à travers la porte de la chambre ouverte.

« - Weasley. » Grogna Draco, rejetant les couvertures et bondissant vers la porte, complètement indifférent à sa nudité.

« - Draco ! » Siffla Harry, sortant du lit, tirant le drap avec lui alors qu'il tentait de l'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Ils étaient assez près de la porte maintenant pour entendre Ron supplier sa sœur de se calmer, essayant visiblement de la faire partir. Harry grimaça à la hauteur de sa voix quand elle lui dit de partir et il se demanda si elle avait été ainsi depuis qu'il était parti. Les détails que Ron avait dit la nuit dernière avaient été minces et ni lui ni Draco n'avaient encore lu les coupures de presse de la Gazette et autres journaux et magazines qui attendaient sur la table de la cuisine de Draco, gracieuseté de Pansy.

Avant qu'Harry puisse l'arrêter, Draco ouvrit la porte, ce qui fit trébucher Ginny en avant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à cogner à nouveau. Elle lui lança un regard incrédule, ses yeux marrons s'illuminant de rage alors qu'elle le regardait de haut en bas, notant d'abord son identité puis tardivement, sa nudité.

« - Oh, stupide et inutile sac à merde ! » Cria-t-elle, essayant de pousser Draco de devant son chemin, qui se servait de son corps pour bloquer la porte de façon très efficace. « - J'aurais dû savoir qu'il partirait avec toi. Où est-il ? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'est pas là parce que je sais qu'il est là. Rita Skeeter m'a dit où le trouver, bien que cette idiote ait oublié de mentionner avec quel genre d'ordure il était. »

Harry apparut à côté de Draco, le poussant légèrement afin qu'ils puissent voir qu'il était là. Il redoutait la confrontation... et certainement aucun des scénarios qu'il avait imaginé l'impliquait tout nu... mais il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« - Ginny. » Dit-il, ses yeux observant son visage furieux avant de se lever vers Ron qui se tenait derrière elle. « - Ron. »

« - Désolé, mon pote. » Dit Ron, s'excusant. « - Je t'aurais mis en garde si j'avais pu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Le hibou de Skeeter est arrivé en même temps que moi au Terrier pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin et quand j'ai vu l'adresse, eh bien... » Il haussa les épaules.

Draco le foudroya du regard, mais Harry hocha simplement la tête avec résignation. Si Skeeter savait où il était alors il était probable que l'histoire serait dans la Gazette ce matin... ou dans une édition spéciale cet après-midi. Hermione avait dit hier soir que personne ne savait qu'il avait été avec Draco sur l'île, ce qui signifiait que la révélation qu'il avait passé un mois dans un refuge romantique... et était maintenant en couple avec... Draco Malfoy serait une grande nouvelle en effet.

Draco soupira, reculant pour permettre aux frères et sœur de rentrer dans son appartement. Il pouvait déjà imaginer les articles qui apparaîtraient dans les journaux s'ils avaient cette altercation dans son couloir... ce n'était pas un immeuble strictement magique, mais la plupart des habitants de son étage étaient des sorciers. Il était sûr qu'ils sauteraient sur l'occasion de vendre cette histoire à la presse au sujet de la première confrontation entre le Survivant et la femme qui l'avait quitté juste avant le mariage.

Il coupa Ginny quand elle ouvrit la bouche, levant une main avec lassitude.

« - Je ne fais pas ça nu. » Dit-il en saisissant la main d'Harry et le ramenant vers la chambre à coucher.

« - Tu n'as rien à voir du tout avec cela, salaud ! » Cria Ginny. Du coin de l'œil, Draco pouvait voir Ron ériger hâtivement un sort de silence sur l'appartement et pour la première fois, il était reconnaissant de la présence de l'autre homme. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être d'un quelconque secours. « - Harry, je n'ai pas terminé ! Reviens ici ! »

Harry grogna et Ginny recula instinctivement. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid avec elle. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait... ou qui elle voyait... Harry gardait toujours son calme. Elle n'aimait pas ce nouvel Harry du tout et elle était sûre que Malfoy était le seul responsable de ce changement.

« - Il a tout à voir avec cela, comme tu le sais bien. » Déclara sèchement Harry, surprenant tout le monde avec la quantité de venin dans sa voix. « - Dis ce que tu veux de moi, mais garde un langage poli à propos de Draco. Rien de cela est de sa faute. »

Seule une action rapide de Ron sauva un vase de cristal de voler vers la tête de Draco, ce qui rendit Ginny encore plus en colère que sa crise ait été interrompu. Ron attrapa sa sœur, la forçant à prendre place sur le canapé avec lui, son bras étant posé sur ses épaules alors qu'il envoyait un regard d'excuse à Harry.

* * *

« - Et elle a accepté cela et elle est partie ? » Demanda Pansy, haussant les sourcils d'un air sceptique en regardant Ron à travers la table.

Il haussa les épaules, tendant une cuillerée de purée de pomme de terre à Hugo.

« - Elle lui a lancé toute sorte d'insulte et parlé de la façon dont elle avait vu comment il ne l'avait jamais aimé et que c'était fini et puis elle est partie. » Dit-il, faisant disparaitre la purée de pomme de terre avant qu'elle touche le sol. Hugo le regardait avec frustration, ses poings potelés étant serrés.

« - Et Draco ne lui a pas jeté de sort ? »

Ron se mit à rire en secouant la tête. Lorsque la cuillère à soupe de carotte qu'il essayait de donner à son fils se retrouva dans ses cheveux, il soupira et cessa d'essayer, donnant un jouet à Hugo à la place.

« - Non, il était assez calme à ce sujet. Je pense que cela a aidé qu'Harry ne lui lâche jamais la main. » Dit-il.

« - Est-ce qu'elle va quitter l'appartement ? » Demanda Hermione, lui tendant une serviette pour essuyer le visage d'Hugo parce que l'enfant détestait le sortilège de nettoyage.

« - Non, Harry a dit qu'elle pouvait le garder. » Dit-il en roulant des yeux. Il était contre cela, tout comme Draco mais Harry avait insisté sur le fait que c'était juste. « - J'irais avec lui pour récupérer ses affaires la semaine prochaine. Elle a une réunion en l'honneur des anciens jours des Harpies alors elle ne sera pas là. »

« - Draco le laisse sortir sans lui ? » Demanda Pansy, surprise. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il laisserait Harry hors de sa vue durant quelques jours de plus au moins.

« - Il a reçu une chouette de sa mère. » Dit Ron, ses traits devenant plus grave. « - Je n'ai pas demandé à lire, mais il semblait y avoir une invitation à quelque chose. Il va au Manoir Malfoy cet après-midi. »

Pansy hocha la tête, ayant l'air plus que troublée. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi les Malfoy s'intéressaient soudainement à arranger leur relation avec leur fils, mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Son instinct lui criait que c'était une mauvaise idée et elle avait appris à se faire confiance au fil des ans. Ses intuitions étaient rarement fausses.

* * *

Harry essaya de se détendre en regardant Draco parcourir le menu, mais son esprit était trop agité et il lui était difficile de ne pas bouger sur son siège.

« - Nous pouvons retourner à mon appartement et prendre à emporter. » Offrit Draco, sentant le malaise d'Harry sans même lever les yeux.

« - Non, c'est très bien. » Dit Harry, forçant sa jambe à arrêter de bondir. Il ne se sentait pas nerveux parce qu'il était dehors avec Draco... ce n'était pas du tout ça. En fait, s'en était même loin. Draco était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas un désordre complet à l'heure actuelle.

Ils auraient pu choisir un restaurant moldu pour garder leur repas plus discret, mais les deux s'attendaient à une attaque de journalistes et photographes, de sorte qu'ils avaient décidés de dîner au Chaudron Baveur à la place. Draco avait dit que c'était une bonne stratégie pour contrôler ce que la presse les voyait faire et Harry dut se mettre d'accord. La Gazette, fidèle à la prédiction d'Harry, avait sorti une édition spéciale dans l'après-midi à leur sujet, spéculant sur la durée de leur relation et ce qu'ils avaient fait sur l'île. Ginny, bien sûr, avait donné une interview larmoyante à Rita Skeeter sur la façon dont elle était blessée qu'Harry l'ait quitté pour un homme et un Malfoy de surcroit. Draco avait rigolé à certaines citations, mais Harry savait que ça l'avait touché plus profondément que lui. Draco se sentait insécurisé pour le moment et même Harry avec ses propres troubles émotionnels pouvaient le voir.

Il se pencha sur la table, couvrant la main de Draco avec la sienne. Le blond leva les yeux, surpris par le contact. Il avait pensé que c'était une affaire assez grande pour qu'Harry accepte d'être vu en public avec lui, il n'aurait certainement pas pensé qu'il initierait un vrai contact.

« - Je vais bien. » Dit Harry en serrant la main de Draco et ne lâchant pas prise. « - Je suis juste inquiet au sujet de tout ce qui se passe. Tes parents, Ginny... ça fait beaucoup à penser. »

Draco hocha la tête, essayant de paraitre décontracté alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le menu. Intérieurement cependant, son cœur battait la chamade dans la poitrine. Qu'Harry lui tienne la main en public en disait plus sur ses sentiments que Draco osait même imaginer. Tout le monde... Pansy, Susan, Ron et Hermione... avait assuré à Harry que le point de vue de Ginny sur l'homosexualité n'était pas le même que la majorité du monde moldu, mais il y avait toujours eu des appréhensions à ce sujet. Lorsque les nombreux articles de la Gazette avaient mentionné qu'Harry était avec quelqu'un... homme ou femme... si peu de temps après la rupture de ses fiançailles, pas une seule fois les gens s'étaient indignés parce qu'il était avec un homme et il commençait à croire ce que tout le monde lui disait.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand un flash s'illumina à proximité. Draco sentit la main d'Harry se resserrer autour de la sienne, mais il ne la lâcha toujours pas. Ils ignorèrent le photographe, se concentrant sur la commande de leur repas. N'étaient-ils pas sortis pour permettre aux photographes de prendre des photos comme celle-ci ?

« - Sortez maintenant. » Harry entendit Hannah dire, suivit par le raclement d'une chaise au sol. « - Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que vous laissez faire ce que vous voulez à l'extérieur, mais vous ne dérangerez pas mes clients ici. Allez prendre des photos par la fenêtre comme les autres. »

À ses mots, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. Fidèle aux mots d'Hannah, une demi-douzaine de photographes et journalistes se pressaient à l'extérieur. Pendant un instant, Harry souhaitait que la fenêtre soit aussi sale qu'elle l'avait toujours été quand Tom était propriétaire du bar. Au lieu de cela, elle était étincelante de propreté, tout comme le reste du bar. Hannah et Seamus avaient racheté l'endroit, à l'aide d'un prêt généreux d'Harry, il y a quelques années quand le vieux barman avait annoncé son désir de se retirer. Les modifications qu'ils avaient apporté étaient remarquables, le bar était maintenant gai et aéré et n'avait plus aucune ressemblance avec le sombre et lugubre endroit dont Harry se souvenait.

Hannah glissa une assiette de pâte chinoise devant Harry, attirant son attention à nouveau. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire et faire un clin d'œil, posant une assiette semblable devant Draco avant de récupérer leurs menus.

« - Vous regardez le menu depuis plus de vingt minutes. » Dit-elle d'une voix amicale légèrement teinté de reproche. « - Vous commandez tous les deux ces plats d'habitude alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais vous devancer pour ce soir. »

Harry se mit à rire en se redressant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle et Seamus les avaient tous les deux accueillis chaleureusement quand ils étaient entrés ce soir, les installant à une table à l'arrière du bar et se joignant même à eux pour boire un verre. Harry avait été soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun jugement dans les yeux de ses amis de longue date mis à part du bonheur en voyant qu'il avait surmonté son histoire avec Ginny et s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Je te remercie, Hannah. » Dit Draco, imitant le mouvement d'Harry. Il venait souvent ici, car il détestait cuisiner. Hannah avait toujours eu un mot gentil pour lui et une assiette de quelque chose de délicieux de prêt pour qu'il la ramène à la maison.

* * *

Harry trébucha hors de la cheminette dans les bras de Draco qui l'attendait, maudissant encore une fois son incapacité à rester debout pendant toute sorte de déplacement magique en dehors du transplanage. Hermione soupçonnait qu'il avait une sorte de déséquilibre interne dans ses oreilles qui le rendait si difficile de garder son équilibre, probablement à cause de toutes les otites qu'il avait eues dans son enfance et qui n'avaient jamais été correctement soigné. Elle avait même proposé de l'examiner, mais il ne tenait pas à passer plus de temps à St Mangouste qu'il le devait, il avait eu suffisamment sa dose de médecine durant ses années à Poudlard.

Draco rigola, ses lèvres se posant sur celles d'Harry pour étouffer les plaintes. Le brun se détendit dans le baiser, gémissant doucement quand les mains qui l'avaient stabilisé se mirent à voyager le long de son dos avant de se stopper sur ses fesses.

« - Nous avons été interrompu ce matin. » Murmura Draco contre les lèvres d'Harry, faisant frissonner ce dernier à ses paroles. « - Si tu veux toujours essayer... »

« - Je le veux. » Dit rapidement Harry, l'interrompant.

Les lèvres de Draco se courbèrent en un sourire alors qu'un petit rire lui échappait devant l'empressement d'Harry. Il était sûr que la confrontation stressante d'aujourd'hui avec Ginny et l'édition spéciale de la Gazette aurait refréné les envies d'Harry, mais il était ravi de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

« - Enthousiaste. » Ronronna Draco, serrant les fesses d'Harry à travers le jean qu'il portait.

« - Oui. » Dit Harry avec ferveur, capturant la bouche de Draco dans un autre baiser. Il poussa Draco contre le mur, ses mains commençant à déboutonner la chemise de Draco alors qu'il retirait ses propres chaussures.

« - Chambre à coucher. » Murmura Draco, luttant contre les mains d'Harry pour qu'il puisse détacher lui-même sa chemise. « - Crois-moi, le lit sera plus confortable pour ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire. »

Harry rougit et le cœur de Draco battit à la manière dont la couleur se répandit sur les joues tannées. Il poussa Harry avec sa hanche, le dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre ouverte. Il n'avait pas été sérieux en disant qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de précipiter les choses. Harry n'était techniquement pas vierge, mais Draco se dit que ça pouvait tout aussi bien l'être pour toute l'expérience qu'il semblait avoir.

« - Nous n'allons pas faire ce à quoi tu n'es pas prêt. » Dit-il doucement, embrassant Harry sur la bouche avant d'attraper sa main et le conduire vers la chambre. « - Je te le promets. »

Harry hocha la tête, son angoisse soudaine étant en guerre avec son excitation. Il voulait faire l'amour avec Draco plus que tout au monde, mais il avait aussi peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Il avait seulement eu des rapports sexuels avec Ginny et s'il avait pensé que ça avait été bon, ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec Draco. Et si le sexe avec Draco s'avérait être une déception comme avec Ginny ?

« - Arrête de penser. » Châtia Draco, ce qui fit rougir encore plus Harry. Il se raidit quand Draco le déshabilla, son excitation grimpant au fur et à mesure que le blond déposait de doux baisers sur la chair qu'il exposait, descendant vers le torse d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la limite de son pantalon.

« - Aucune pensée. » Dit Harry d'une voix rauque, offrant un petit sourire à Draco. Il frissonna quand les doigts de Draco errèrent le long de son ventre, plongeant sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Il n'offrit aucune résistance quand Draco le détacha et le fit glisser le long de son corps avant de l'abandonner au sol.

Les mains tannées se crispèrent dans les cheveux blonds quand Draco se mit à genoux devant Harry, son souffle chaud contre le mince matériau du boxer que le brun portait encore. Il retraça les grandes lignes du sexe dur d'Harry avec sa langue, ses yeux fixés sur Harry alors qu'il le descendait. Quand il fut certain que le brun ne reculerait pas, il abaissa complètement le boxer, pressant son visage contre le sexe d'Harry alors que le tissu tombait aux pieds du jeune homme.

Harry sursauta quand la langue de Draco passa sur la tête de son sexe avant de trouver la fente sensible juste en dessous. Il bougea ses hanches vers l'avant, ce qui donna un meilleur accès à Draco alors qu'il promenait sa langue sur la chair rigide, reculant quand il sentit Harry commençait à bouger hors et dans sa bouche.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, regardant Draco finir de se déshabiller et s'installer sur le lit. Il étendit ses jambes, les yeux rivés sur Harry alors qu'il invoquait une bouteille de lubrifiant à partir de la table de chevet et en enduisait ses doigts, avant de les baisser vers son sexe douloureux et continuant vers ses fesses. Harry émit un bruit haletant alors que Draco pliait les genoux, exposant son entrée au regard ravi d'Harry. Quand il commença à taquiner son trou plissé avec ses doigts glissants, Harry sentit ses genoux devenir faibles. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps au cours de la semaine dernière à penser à ce sujet et ses imaginations avaient toujours été teintées par un peu de dégoût, car ça lui semblait si peu naturel. Mais là, debout à regarder Draco faire pénétrer un doigt en lui, ses hanches se soulevant du lit alors qu'il en ajoutait un deuxième, l'expression de plaisir évident sur son visage... rien ne semblait contre-nature.

Harry grimpa sur le lit, veillant à ne pas bousculer Draco alors que le blond continuait à se préparer. Il savait qu'il devait être celui qui faisait ça à Draco, mais il ne se sentait certainement pas assez courageux pour le faire. Pour cette fois, du moins. Il sourit, son regard parcourant le corps de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur son visage, étudiant ses yeux mi-clos et les lèvres gonflées par les baisers d'Harry. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, baissant la tête pour que sa langue chaude aille titiller un mamelon de Draco. Le blond gémit alors qu'Harry bougeait sur sa poitrine pour faire subir à l'autre mamelon le même traitement.

Il continua à lécher et mordiller la poitrine de Draco et son cou jusqu'à ce que le blond soit haletant, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Draco le fit sursauter quand il attrapa la main d'Harry, la guidant vers son érection négligée et enroulant ses doigts autour d'elle. Draco gémit quand Harry masturba la chair dure, soulevant les hanches pour plus de contact.

« - Es-tu prêt ? » Demanda-t-il Harry, le désir tourbillonnant dans les prunelles grises et faisant bouillir le sang d'Harry.

« - Je... oui. »

Draco sourit, se redressa et embrassa doucement Harry. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant, versant une quantité généreuse sur sa main avant d'en enduire le sexe d'Harry. Le brun émit un son étranglé à la sensation, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement. Il voulait que ce soit mémorable mais à ce rythme, il serait à peine à l'intérieur de Draco avant de venir. Merlin. À l'intérieur de Draco. Harry serra les dents, se forçant à se calmer.

« - Je pense que ça sera plus facile ainsi. » Dit Draco, se retournant et se soutenant sur ses mains et ses genoux.

Harry passa la main sur ses fesses, caressant la peau douce. Quand Draco émit un son d'approbation et se pencha vers le toucher, il s'enhardit et sépara les globes de chair et frotta son érection contre son entrée. Draco gémit et se pressa contre Harry, pour l'encourager à le pénétrer.

Le cœur battant, Harry obéit, incapable de retenir un sifflement de plaisir à la façon dont le canal étroit de Draco enserrait son sexe. Il avança d'abord lentement, ne sachant pas dans quelle mesure il serait capable de pousser dedans et inquiet de blesser Draco, mais quand le blond recula, s'empalant profondément de lui-même sur le sexe d'Harry, il cessa de s'inquiéter et le pénétra complètement. Il s'arrêta quand son bassin toucha les fesses de Draco, tous les deux haletant sous l'excitation et l'effort.

« - Dieu, Draco. » Grogna Harry, de peur de venir sur place s'il bougeait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela... Draco était si serré que c'était presque douloureux. Il bougea ses hanches légèrement, poussant doucement en avant, ayant toujours peur de blesser le blond. Il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible qu'il ne le fasse pas.

« - Je ne vais pas me briser. » Haletant Draco, bougeant contre Harry. Il retint son souffle alors qu'Harry bougeait plus vite, se détendant enfin quelques coups plus tard quand il fut adapté à la longueur d'Harry.

Harry était inconscient de l'inconfort de Draco en ce moment, ses mains agrippant fermement les hanches de Draco alors que ses coups s'accéléraient. Draco posa sa tête sur les oreillers à la tête du lit où Harry le poussait, des petites étincelles de plaisir le traversant à chaque fois que le brun réussissait à toucher sa prostate. Il entendit Harry crier derrière lui, ses doigts se crispant douloureusement sur ses hanches alors qu'il se libérait, murmurant le nom de Draco encore et encore.

Draco plia ses bras fatigués, les muscles tremblants et brûlants alors qu'Harry cessait de frémir derrière lui. Il grimaça quand le brun sortit de son corps et il se retourna alors qu'Harry s'effondrait à ses côtés, recouvrant le visage de Draco de petits baisers.

« - C'était... » Commença Harry, à court de mot. Son euphorie cessa rapidement cependant quand il sentit l'érection de Draco contre sa jambe. « - Oh mon dieu, je n'ai pas... tu n'as pas... »

Draco l'interrompit d'un baiser. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui qu'il n'était pas encore venu, il y avait beaucoup de temps devant eux pour qu'ils puissent s'accorder à l'avenir. Il était juste soulagé qu'Harry semblait avoir apprécié suffisamment pour vouloir recommencer.

Il gémit quand il sentit la main d'Harry se posait sur son sexe. Il approfondit le baiser alors qu'Harry commençait à le caresser et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'approcher. Malgré l'angle inconfortable, Harry continua à le masturber, les mouvements devenant plus rapides alors que Draco se tortillait contre lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus avant que Draco crie contre sa bouche, se libérant contre le ventre couvert de sueur d'Harry.

« - Draco, je suis désolé... »

« - Ne le sois pas. Nous allons travailler sur le temps de synchronisation la prochaine fois. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, prenant la main d'Harry et mordillant ses doigts. « - D'ailleurs, il ne faut jamais s'excuser pour avoir eu un orgasme hallucinant. C'est une règle dans le sexe entre homme. »

Harry rigola, donnant un coup au blond qui s'écarta pour esquiver.

« - Et la règle deux ? »

Draco rigola, se couchant sur le lit et sur Harry, l'épinglant contre le lit.

« - Règle deux. » Gronda Draco, mordillant avec possessivité le lobe d'oreille d'Harry. « - Je suis le seul qui te fournit un orgasme hallucinant. »

_À suivre..._


End file.
